


I Want You

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor- All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle With Infertility, Bonding, Character Development, Don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, IVF, Introspection, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Loki, Professor Loki, Smut, Smuuuuuuuuuuuut!, Teacher's Assistant Thor, Then the Baby Comes!, There is hope!, There's Ample Plot!, Younger Thor, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Loki was used to being alone; he was used to people not caring.And for the longest time, he was okay with that.But when a pesky student of his forces his way into his heart, Loki realizes that maybe it's time to take a chance on love.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is my newest story in the Thorki fandom!
> 
> It involves Older Loki and Younger Thor.
> 
> All of 2020 I wrote my stories as Older Thor and Younger Loki, so now that we're heading into 2021, it's time to shake it up a bit ;) I think Older Loki and Younger Thor is a unique dynamic that I haven't seen too much in the fandom, so I figured I'd do my take on it :)
> 
> A bit about my ABO universes  
> -> All omegas are wives and mothers, regardless of their primary sex  
> ->All alphas are fathers and husbands, regardless of their primary sex  
> -> Heats come every month for an omega, and last for 24-36 hours, unless the omega is on heat suppressants  
> ->Omegas can get pregnant outside of their heat, but the older they get, the harder it is to get pregnant outside of a heat cycle.
> 
> I think that's everything, if I think of more, I'll add it in.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki had been a professor for about two years now.

He’d double majored in Business and Finance, and graduated with his bachelor’s at 22, his master’s at 24, and his PhD at 32. He was currently teaching at the university he graduated from, and enjoyed his life; to an extent.

Being a professor was rewarding work, it was  _ challenging _ work, but he truly enjoyed teaching the students of tomorrow. Future CEOs, future stockbrokers, future financial analysts that would change the world were in his class, and he took pride in his class being a stepping stone for their success.

For the most part, his students were pretty easy to deal with; they did their assignments, went to tutorings when necessary, and participated actively in lectures, which he was thankful for.

And he’d never once been annoyed by a student of his; that is, until  _ Thor _ showed up.

Odin Borrson’s son first showed up in his classes back when Loki taught Freshman and Sophomores, and he’d had the misfortune of teaching Thor every  _ single _ semester. The alpha was a prodigy, and quickly asserted himself as someone that would revolutionize the business world as they knew it. He undoubtedly had a lot of pressure on his shoulders, which he somehow managed to handle with the assurity of an alpha that knew he was destined for greatness.

The spawn of Odin was annoying, he was cocky, he was everything that Loki hated about the children of powerful businessmen that took his courses, and he had for some reason decided that Loki was the perfect mentor.

Thor was in every tutoring session, he even  _ hosted _ tutoring sessions, he was in Loki’s office hours at least once a week, he always sat in the front row of his classes, and always raised his hand, ready to correct someone if they were wrong.

Loki was currently wrapping up the Summer semester of what would be Thor’s Junior year, and let out an annoyed sigh when he heard a knock at his office door, seeing that it was Thor. “Come in.”

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson,” Greeted Thor, a cheeky smile on his face. “I brought you lunch.”

Loki eyed the bag of food Thor had for him warily, watching as the alpha set it down on his desk. “Why?”

“You mentioned that you didn’t have the chance to go out and get lunch before you started the lecture,” Answered Thor, sitting down across from him. “No one can work while they’re hungry.”

Loki humphed and opened the bag, seeing that Thor had gotten him a burrito from his favorite Mexican restaurant. “Norns…”

“It’s your favorite, right?” Asked Thor, a proud smile on his face. “I noticed that you eat it quite frequently.”

The omega was surprised that Thor paid that much attention to him and hummed, taking the burrito out of his foil and biting into it. “How much was it? I’ll pay you back.”

“No need,” Assured Thor, taking an envelope out of his bookbag. “Just accept this, as a repayment.”

Loki frowned and set his burrito down, eyeing the envelope suspiciously. “What is that?”

“An application for the TA position that opens up next semester for your classes.”

“No,” Scoffed Loki, refusing to take it. “I see enough of you as it is.”

“No?” Sputtered Thor, a look of indignation on his face. “What do you mean “ _ no” _ ? You can’t reject me.”

“It’s my class,” Tutted Loki, picking up his burrito and taking another bite. “I don’t want you as a TA.”

“Come on; you know you need me,” Chuckled Thor, that familiar cocky smirk on his face. “There’s absolutely no one that is as intelligent as me in class.”

“While you may be right, that doesn’t mean I’ll consider you.” Deadpanned Loki, continuing to eat his burrito.

“Professor, there’s so much I can do for you!” Argued Thor, beginning to get frustrated. “I can teach your classes, I can continue to host tutorings, I can grade assignments, proctor tests, and even hold office hours, to help ease your burden.”

Loki remained silent, in complete disbelief that he was  _ actually _ considering this. “Why do you want to be a TA, Thor? Surely a 21 year old has better ways to spend their time.”

Thor shook his head, pure determination in his gaze. “I want to spend my time with you; there’s so much I can learn from you, Professor.”

Sighing softly, Loki turned away from the alpha’s intense look, toying with the idea of having Thor as a TA. “Why do you want to be a TA, Thor?”

“If I have this level of responsibility now, it’ll only aid me in the future; how can I take over my father’s company if I can’t even manage to teach a classroom and guide others?” Answered Thor. “This is a stepping stone.”

Thor had always had a more resolute nature than his peers, and it was moments like this that made Loki respect Thor; even if the alpha was annoying at times.

Loki took some time to weigh if he wanted Thor as a TA, knowing that it  _ would _ help him. Teaching three classes was hard, and no one else had applied to be a TA for the Fall semester, in any of his courses.

As much as he hated to admit it, Thor working as his TA would be a huge help.

He begrudgingly looked back at Thor, seeing the exact moment on Thor’s face when the alpha saw that he’d gotten his way. “Fine; you can be my TA. What class are you wanting to be a TA in?”

“All 3 that you teach,” Stated Thor, quite matter of factly.

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief. “Thor, you’ll literally have  _ no _ social life if you do that. This is your final year of college, you’re supposed to enjoy it to the fullest extent before entering the workforce, you’re supposed to-”

“You know what I hate, Professor?” Interrupted Thor, narrowing his eyes at Loki. “I hate when people try to predict what I’m like or what decisions I should make, because of who they think I am.”

Loki snapped his mouth shut, surprised to see this side of Thor. He bit at a lower lip nervously, beginning to feel bad for judging Thor. The alpha was full of ambition, and he didn’t want to make the alpha feel like he was being judged for it. Finally, he sighed, meeting the student’s unrelenting gaze. “...If you want to be a TA in all three of my classes, then so be it, Thor. Just know that it’ll be a  _ lot _ of work.”

Thor settled back into his chair, a pleased smirk on his face. “I’m ready for it, Professor.” His phone notification went off then and he looked at it, seeing that he needed to head to his last class of the day. “I’ll see you around, Professor; my contact information is on the application.”

Loki watched the student leave and sighed, wondering what he was getting himself into.

❄❄❄❄❄

Thor had a secret.

He was absolutely, unequivocally, 100%  _ in love _ with his professor. He’d first discovered Loki on a whim, and took his class because he had one of the highest ratings as a professor on the professor review site that he used. 

He’d expected to walk into class freshman year and have some ancient professor, and was shocked to his very core when he saw an omega that was so beautiful, alphas would  _ literally _ stop and stare when he walked by. And when he smiled? Norns, Thor thought he’d faint from the way it took his breath away.

And from that moment, Thor had been smitten.

He’d made sure to take Loki’s classes at least once a year since then, and cemented himself as someone that the professor could see as helpful; he ran tutoring sessions, he answered every question in class, he created study guides for the class; anything he could do to be seen in the best light he’d tried to do, in the  _ hopes _ that his professor would take notice of him, and their magical romance would begin.

Of course, if anyone knew that he felt this way about his professor, they’d call him crazy, so Thor kept his infatuation to himself. And over the years his infatuation grew, until he was at the point where he was absolutely certain that he would do whatever he had to do to make sure the omega became his.

He didn’t care about their age gap, or that they were in different places in their lives. All he knew was that he wanted Loki, wanted him so much that at times it boggled him, and he would do his best to show Loki that he wasn’t just some idiot young adult. He would show the man that he deserved to be taken seriously, and that his intentions were genuine.

The perfect example presented itself when Loki reached out to him a week before classes started, asking to meet up. Thor had just gotten back from vacation with his friends, and jumped at the opportunity to see Loki, rushing to get ready. He didn’t want to look like he put too much effort into his appearance, but he still wanted to look nice, so after styling his hair in its usual style and putting on a nice outfit, Thor left his apartment and headed to the cafe Loki said he wanted to meet him at.

Just  _ seeing _ Loki made Thor’s heart pound in his chest, and he grinned when he spotted the raven-haired omega sitting down towards the back of the cafe, looking over what seemed to be a menu. “Professor!”

Loki looked up at the sound of his name, nodding at him. “Hey. Did you want to order anything before we get started?”

Thor hummed, grabbing a menu as he sat down. “Your treat?”

“Sure,” Sighed Loki, rolling his eyes as he looked over his own menu.

Thor hummed again, seeing something that he believed he would like. “I’ll get something, then.” He called a waitress over and ordered, waiting until Loki was done giving his order before speaking. “This is like a date, isn’t it, Professor?”

Loki shot Thor an unimpressed look. “Why the  _ hell _ would I date a student?  _ Especially _ a student like  _ you _ .”

Thor widened his eyes in indignation, scoffing at the omega. “What? Why? What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re an egotistical  _ brat _ , Thor. If I wanted to date someone, it would be someone that wasn’t so self-absorbed as you.” Answered Loki, pulling out his laptop. “Let’s get started. Y-”

“Wait, wait. So you  _ would _ date a student?” Asked Thor, raising an eyebrow at the man.

Loki shot Thor a dead-panned look. “How did you come to that conclusion?” 

“You said you would date someone that wasn’t egotistical; you never said you wouldn’t date a student.”

“Thor, dating a student is unethical; I’d never risk my career over something so stupid.”

“But what if they weren’t your student? Like a TA or something?” Pressed Thor, wanting to get to the bottom of this. “Would you date them, then?”

“I’m not answering that,” Gritted out Loki, shooting Thor an annoyed look. “Now if we could get  _ started _ , I would greatly appreciate it.”

Thor knew that Loki was brushing him off, but he didn’t mind. No, instead he was shown a glimmer of hope, a slim chance that Loki wouldn’t reject his advances if he got to know him better, and it was this slim hope that Thor clung to like his life line. “Say, Professor; when is your birthday?”

Loki shot Thor an incredulous look. “Why do you want to know when my birthday is?”

“I’m just curious. You don’t look that much older than me.” Thor was laying on the charms then, absolutely loving the faint reddening to Loki’s cheeks. “I used to think you were the TA, but then I found out you were the professor, so I just thought that you were one of those A.P./I.B. kids that graduated highschool at 14, so you could go to college early.”

Of course, everything he said  _ wasn’t _ a lie; Loki really did look younger than his age, and it was his attractiveness and wit that initially drew Thor to him.

Hearing that someone like Thor thought he was closer to his age put a little pep in Loki step, and he hummed, wondering if he really did look that young to his students. “I was born on December 7th; I’m 34.”

Thor’s mouth practically dropped on the floor when he heard Loki’s age. “No! You don’t look a day over 25! Y-You can’t be 34!” He took in Loki’s face, trying his best to see any sign of aging, and not seeing any. “Norns, Professor…”

Now Loki was blushing, and he tucked a section of hair behind his ear, a soft smile on his face. “I don’t look  _ that _ young…”

“Like hell you don’t,” Murmured Thor, looking up as the waitress brought them their food. “Norns, Professor…” Hearing Loki’s age did surprise him, as he didn’t think Loki was as old as he was. There was a 13 year age gap between them, and while it  _ was _ daunting, Thor refused to let this stop him. All this meant was that he needed to prove himself to Loki more.

Loki was at a stage in his life where he was most likely looking to settle down and begin a family, and was probably wanting a certain level of stability from his partner. Thor was just a college student, and he knew that if he wanted to seriously pursue Loki, time was ticking.

He knew from his interactions with the professor over the years that he would have to start and chip away at the defenses that Loki had built around himself, and was more than prepared to do that. When he wanted something he  _ wanted _ it, and that didn’t change just because Loki was significantly older than him.

“Thank you for paying,” He murmured, taking a bite of his sandwich. “You said you wanted to plan out which classes I will help you with?”

Loki blushed, snapping back to reality. “Oh yes, yes that’s right, thank you. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have a lecture at 10 am, at 12 am, and at 2 pm, each lasting 90 minutes. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have a lecture at 9 am, at 12 am, and 3 pm. My office hours are between 4 pm and 6pm Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

He pulled up his personal organizer, then. “I need you to determine which of my lectures you will attend -a TA needs to attend at least 2 of my classes a week- and I need you to determine office hours so that I can add them to my website.”

Thor loved seeing Loki enter his work flow, and smiled at him, pulling out his laptop and bringing up his class schedule. “I have four classes this semester, all on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I can help you Mondays and Fridays, in all your classes. As for office hours… I’ll have them match yours; Monday and Friday, from 4 to 6.”

Loki was still shocked that Thor wanted to spend so much time being a TA. No one else had applied to be Loki’s TA, so Thor was all he had, for now.

They spent the rest of their lunch planning out the lectures for the first week, and the roles that Loki wanted the alpha to have. He was relieved that the alpha signed up to be his TA, and hoped that the student would prove himself in the coming months.

Best case scenario, he had his workload decrease, and he would have more time to himself. Worst case scenario, Thor would slack on his responsibilities as a TA. Either way, Loki wasn’t expecting too much from this.

❄❄❄❄❄

Two months into working as Loki’s TA, Thor was thriving. He’d proven himself to Loki with how well he handled helping the students, and while he wasn’t the best at giving lectures, he made up for that by going above and beyond for Loki in everything else.

He graded papers, proctored exams, held office hours, and did whatever he could to make Loki’s life easier. He hoped that by proving that he could be serious and selfless, that Loki wouldn’t just write him off as the annoying brat he had been viewing him as since the beginning.

He bought Loki breakfast and lunch every day that he worked with him, he walked him to his car after their office hours were over, and he made sure to respond to Loki’s every whim and request.

It was frustrating that Loki was only looking at him as a nuisance, and Thor honestly wanted to do whatever he could to change the professor’s mind.

Towards the end of the semester in December, Thor decided that he would try and do something sweet for Loki’s birthday. The professor had been awfully quiet about his love life, but he never smelled like another alpha, so Thor believed that he was single, which was  _ perfect _ for what he had planned.

It was a Friday afternoon, and they had just finished their last class of the day. It was currently 3:45, and they were heading back to Loki’s office to brief over the lecture, and what they wanted to do for the students moving forward.

Thor had hidden a surprise for Loki in the man’s office, and bit back a grin when he entered, immediately going over to his desk in the office and unlocking his cabinet drawer. “Professor Laufeyson?”

Loki looked up at Thor, humming softly.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Loki frowned, his mind trying to pinpoint what Thor was talking about. The alpha was a charmer in more ways than one, and he’d had to bat off the alpha’s attempts at flirting the whole semester.

It was…  _ nice _ , knowing that the alpha found him attractive -in a strange way- as he wasn’t used to people hitting on him. He was used to being ignored, being overlooked, not being noticed, and to get some attention -even if it was from his TA- really helped him feel a bit better about himself.

He watched as Thor pulled out a bag from his drawer, raising an eyebrow at the man. “What is that?”

“This is part 1 of your birthday present,” Answered Thor, walking over to Loki’s desk and setting down the bag. “Open it.”

Loki warily broke the sticker seal on the bag and took out a container, inhaling sharply when he saw what it was. “Thor! Why did you get me a slice of cake from this place?! It's so expensive!”

Thor had gotten him a slice of cake from an upscale Italian restaurant in the city, where a simple slice of cake started at $57 dollars. “It’s your favorite flavor, right?”

Loki looked down at the decadent strawberry cake Thor got him, at a loss for words. “Norns, Thor…”

The professor had a look of genuine awe on his face, and it made Thor happy to see that Loki really liked it. “And here’s part 2.” He pulled out an envelope, handing it to Loki. “Here.”

The omega widened his eyes, shocked to see that Thor got him a card. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the card, surprised to see that it was such a beautiful, thought out card. He opened it to read the message, and inhaled sharply again when he saw that the alpha had actually written him a long, personal message in it.

_ “Dear Mr. Laufeyson, _

_ Happy Birthday. From the moment I saw you as a Freshman, you’ve inspired me. You’re so intelligent, you’re witty, and you're absolutely fascinating. It’s an honor to have been taught by you, and I really look up to you as a person. You’ve helped me change into a better man, and I am thankful that I have someone like you as a mentor. Thank you for never giving up on me. I hope you have a wonderful day. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Thor Odinson _

Loki read that message on the card over and over again, blown away by the sweet, intimate message. Seeing this message made him view Thor in a different light, and he wiped at the corners of his eyes, a bit embarrassed that the message made him tear up. “Norns, Thor… thank you. That was really sweet.”

“I meant what I put in there, Professor,” Murmured Thor, sitting down across from the man. “You’re a good person… I really enjoy working with you.” This made the omega smile, and it was his genuine, unguarded smile that took Thor’s breath away.

“Thank you, Thor. This...this means a lot.” Loki looked back down at the card, smiling even more as he read the message again. He hadn’t had someone say something this nice about him in years, and it really made him happy that Thor viewed him like this.

“Are you doing anything special for your birthday? Going out with anyone special, for example?”

Loki shook his head, his smile quickly turning into a dejected one. “No… no, there isn’t anyone like that in my life.”

Thor fought back a relieved smile. “Well I’m free too… would you let me take you out to dinner, and maybe we can get some drinks, after?”

Loki raised an amused eyebrow at the alpha. “Are you even old enough to drink?”

“I’m 22!” Scoffed Thor, narrowing his eyes at the man. 

Loki laughed, the first genuine laugh he’d given in a long time, and the sound made Thor blush. “Right, right… you’ll be graduating in the spring, and starting your life as an actual adult.” He had a wistful smile on his face. “I remember those days.”

He looked back up at Thor then, a bit unsure of himself. “Why do you want to spend time with me on a Friday night? Don’t you have a party to be at?”

Thor made a face at this. “I’d rather spend time with you.” This was the boldest confession Thor had ever made, and he scratched at his beard nervously, wondering if Loki would actually accept his offer.

Loki had never seen Thor this nervous before, and it was a bit endearing, if not amusing. On a whim, he shrugged his shoulders and laughed to himself, figuring it would be nice to go out; he couldn’t remember the last time he did so. “Sure. Where do you want to eat?”

Thor was just amazed that Loki actually said yes, and grinned, getting excited. “Great; I’ll pick you up around 8, if that’s okay?”

“Why are you picking me up? I can drive myself there, Thor.” Snorted Loki, raising an amused eyebrow at the alpha. 

“Because you’ll be drinking!” Stammered Thor, quickly trying to come up with a feasible reason. “I-It’s your birthday! My treat, so… I’ll see you at 8.”

Loki was surprised to see Thor so nervous, and decided that he would be nice and let the alpha drive him around. “Fine; you can pick me up, Thor. I’ll text you my address.”

The alpha’s face lit up, and he nodded, a thrilled smile on his face. “Alright! Well, I have some things to do before I pick you up, so… I’ll see you at 8.” He gathered his things then, his excited pheromones practically pouring from him in waves. “Make sure you dress nice, Professor.”

He was gone before Loki could ask why he needed to dress up, so the omega laughed softly to himself, grabbing a fork and beginning to eat his slice of cake. He moaned around the fork as the decadent cake graced his tongue, and he found himself getting addicted, the rich and moist cake just  _ doing _ things to him.

The strawberries in the cake were fresh, fresher than anything he’d eaten in a while, and were juicy and succulent. He savored his cake and ate every last bite, a bit sad when it was all gone.

Thor getting him this cake and giving him a birthday card with a personal message really made his day, and he found himself wondering how the rest of his night would go. He didn’t really want to stay too much longer, so he left his office early and left a note at the door that he’d be back Monday, and left, heading home.

Around 7 he began to get ready for his night out with Thor, and dressed nicely, wondering where the alpha was taking him. Once it was 8 o’clock, his doorbell rang, and he made his way downstairs, surprised to see that Thor actually came outside and up to his door. “Thor… hey…”

The alpha looked  _ ravishing _ , with a trimmed, sapphire suit, and his hair gelled in a sophisticated style. His deep, blue eyes seemed to glow under the moonlight, and when he smiled, Loki felt his heart skip a beat. “Hello, Professor.”

Loki looked down when he noticed that Thor had gotten him a bouquet of flowers and blushed, wondering why the alpha was doing all of this. “Norns… you didn’t have to do this much, Thor.”

The student shook his head, not wanting Loki to worry. “It’s alright, Professor.” He handed the flowers to Loki then, and offered to take his hand, grinning when Loki warily did. “I made a reservation for us for 8:30.”

“A-Alright,” Stammered Loki, warily letting Thor lead him to his car. He hadn’t been treated like this  _ ever _ , and found himself blushing when Thor opened his door for him, making sure he was settled in before closing the door. He was surprised that Thor had such a nice, sleek, and modern car, and looked around, surprised that the alpha also kept it clean.

Conversation was light as they made their way to the restaurant, and Loki found himself beside with shock, in complete disbelief that Thor made a reservation at Cacique, a  _ very _ upscale restaurant that had a reservation list two to three months out. “Norns! Thor, h-how did you get a reservation here?”

“My father pulled some strings,” Murmured Thor, parking his car and walking over to open Loki’s door for him. 

Loki blushed when Thor took his hand and helped him out of the car, not exactly sure if he should let go or not. He was a bit… naive when it came to things like this, and didn’t really think anything of it when Thor held his hand the whole time to the door, figuring that the alpha was just excited.

Making their way to the hostess, Thor pulled out his ID, showing her. “Thor Odinson, reservation for two.”

The hostess looked over his ID, humming softly in approval. “Yes sir; right this way.” The hostess led them to a secluded, velvety booth, handing them menus. “Your waitress will be right with you.”

The pair thanked her and looked down at their menus, with Loki widening his eyes at the items on this menu. He had more than enough money to buy his meal -the salary of a Professor was  _ very _ nice and profitable- but didn’t really  _ want _ to drop upwards of $200 on a meal.

“My treat, Professor,” Stated Thor, causing Loki to look up at him. “Order whatever you want.”

“Thor-”

“It’s alright,” Murmured Thor, shooting Loki a stunning, heart-stopping grin. “It’s on me. Whatever you want.”

The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Loki gave in, nodding slowly. “Alright… well… thank you. You didn’t need to do this.”

Thor tutted, not wanting Loki to be worried about that. He  _ finally _ got the professor right where he wanted him, and refused to let him get away, now. “Nonsense, Professor. You’ve been good to me throughout the years; I just want to return the favor.”

Loki couldn’t help but observe Thor as the alpha looked over his menu, seeing him like this changing his mind about the alpha. Right now, Thor looked every bit the strong and secured alpha that he’d been raised to be. He was handsome, he was confident, and he was content with himself, which were all things Loki wasn’t at his age.

“You look stunning, by the way.”

Thor’s deep voice caused Loki to jump at the sudden intrusion, and he blushed, averting his gaze. “You’re quite handsome tonight, yourself.”

“Just tonight?” Asked Thor, a knowing smirk on his face.

Loki refused to comment, his face heating up as he looked down at his menu. "I think I know what I want.”

“Me too,” Agreed Thor, calling over their waitress. 

“What can I get you two gentlemen?” Asked the waitress, notepad ready to write.

“We’d like to start off with some crab cakes and calamari for the appetizer. I think for the entree, I’ll take a New York strip, with a side of lobster mac & cheese.” Answered Thor, looking over at Loki and waiting for him to order.

“And I’ll have the stuffed chicken breast with a side of grilled asparagus.” Answered Loki.

“And will you be ordering dessert?” Asked the waitress.

“I think we’ll try the chocolate sin cake; is that alright, Professor?” Asked Thor, looking up at Loki again.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Answered Loki, feeling quite excited to taste the cake. He was admittedly a glutton when it came to sweets, and grinned, handing the waitress his menu. “Thank you.”

The waitress took both menus and let them know that the food would be right out, so Loki looked back over at Thor, blushing when he saw the look Thor was shooting him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s just nice, seeing you smile,” Admitted Thor. “Your face lights up… I’m glad that I could make you happy, today.”

Thor had always been a charmer, and Loki rolled his eyes and tucked a section of hair behind his ears, slightly embarrassed. He hadn’t been taken out to dinner in a long time, and when he did go out, no one took precise care in handling the evening, like Thor had.

It made him feel happy, and as he talked to Thor, with the conversation flowing so easily, Loki decided that he would just let go, and enjoy himself tonight.

It was his birthday, and although he hated to admit it, spending it with Thor was a million times better than spending it alone.

  
❄❄❄❄❄  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter out in like an hour or so; stay on the look out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some ample smut in it ;)
> 
> Hope you're ready for it, LOL.

❄❄❄❄❄

After a lovely dinner, Thor drove him and Loki to a nice, upscale lounge, guiding him over to a seclusive booth, and grabbing the tablet at the booth once they sat down. This lounge was hailed as being private and allowing guests to have intimate conversations, so orders were made through a tablet on the table, where a waitress would then bring over the drinks for them discreetly.

Loki was surprised that Thor knew about a place like this, and sat down next to him in the booth, noticing how dim the lighting of the place was. “How does someone your age know about a place like this?”

“I have to impress you, right?” Asked Thor, a mirthful smile on his face. “I couldn’t just take you to a regular bar to drink.”

This made Loki laugh, and he scooted closer to Thor, feeling more comfortable with him now that they’d spent a few hours together getting to know each other outside of school. “What do you have a taste for?”

“The Boulevardier sounds good,” Murmured Thor, seeing that it was made with bourbon, vermouth, and campari. “I’ll start with that.”

Loki wasn’t surprised that Thor had rich, expensive taste, and looked over the drink menu, spotting what he believed would be a good drink. “I’ll try the house mojito. I don’t want anything too heavy.”

Thor entered their orders and set the tablet down, turning to face Loki. “So? How are you enjoying your birthday?”

“I’m having a good time,” Confessed Loki, smiling softly at Thor. “Thank you for taking me out.”

“Of course,” Murmured Thor, entering the next phase of his plan. He’d gotten Loki more comfortable with opening up, and had broken through some of his walls tonight, which he was thankful for. His next mission was to get Loki to view him as a potential romantic interest, and that started here. Of course, he knew it would take a  _ long _ time to get Loki to be open to a relationship with him, but… he was prepared for it.

He would wait as long as he had to.

“What do you usually do on your birthdays, Professor?” Asked Thor.

“Usually I stay home… I’ll buy a nice bottle of wine, and have some cake.” Confessed Loki, a bit ashamed that his life was so boring. “Nothing like this.”

It made Thor sad to hear that Loki didn’t really have a social life, and he hummed, trying to lift the conversation back to a more positive note. “Well, now you have me. We’ll go out on every birthday from now on.”

Loki snorted, admittedly touched by the sentiment. He looked up and saw a waitress discreetly placing drinks on their table and thanked her for their drinks, handing Thor his drink before sipping at his own. “Wow, this is good.”

“May I try it?” Asked Thor, a hopeful look on his face.

Loki didn’t really see why he shouldn’t share with Thor, and handed him his glass, watching the alpha sip at it. “Good, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Murmured Thor, handing Loki’s glass back to him. “But I don’t really like fruity drinks.”

“What, is it too omega of a drink for you?” Teased Loki, wagging his eyebrows at Thor. “A big, strong alpha can only drink hard liquor and whiskey?”

“You’re damn right,” Laughed Thor, sipping at his drink. “I’m a big, strong alpha. My mind is set on my rut, mating, and having kids.”

The pair laughed, and it was really nice for Loki to just let go and enjoy his evening. “I’m surprised that you actually wanted to spend tonight with me…”

Thor raised an eyebrow at the man. “Why? You’re fun, Professor.”

“Loki…” Murmured the omega, his cheeks tinged red. “You can call me Loki, when we’re outside of school.”

Thor widened his eyes in shock, the alpha within him getting excited that Loki felt comfortable enough with him to be called by his first name. It meant that the omega saw him more as an equal, and that meant that Thor’s plan to make the professor fall in love with him was closer and closer to coming to fruition.

“I like spending time with you, Loki.” Responded Thor, absolutely loving the way Loki’s blush spread across his face when he said his name. “It’s better than hanging out with the mindless idiots around me.”

“I can’t be that fun,” Muttered Loki, a sad, dejected look in his eyes. “I’m sure you have plenty of friends that you could spend your time with.”

“But instead I’m here with  _ you _ ,” Grinned Thor, reaching out and allowing his fingertips to brush against Loki’s knuckles. 

Loki quickly looked down at their fingertips before widening his eyes and looking up at Thor. He wasn’t stupid -he  _ knew _ what alphas were like when they found someone that caught their eye- and he began to realize that Thor had genuinely set his sights on him.

There were  _ so _ many questions running through Loki’s mind as he and Thor stared at each other, and he tried his best to make sense of what he was feeling, and what he wanted to do right  _ now _ .

He still found it hard to believe that someone like Thor was truly interested in someone like him, and his initial reaction was to just turn Thor down, like he’d been doing since the alpha became his TA.

But there was another, larger part to himself that wanted to see if the alpha was serious, and if so, what exactly he was wanting to happen. “Surely your partner is wondering where you are, right now?”

Loki was looking away and biting at the corner of his lip, so Thor upped his charms, feeling that he was so  _ close _ to getting Loki to at least give him a chance. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Surely there’s-”

“There’s no one else in my life, Loki,” Murmured Thor, his hand coming to rest fully on top of the omega’s. “I’m here with you because I want to be.”

Loki didn’t want to look up at Thor -the alpha was imposing enough as it was- and closed his eyes when he felt Thor gently squeeze his hand.

“Why can’t you look at me, Loki?”

The way Thor said his name made shivers run down Loki’s spine, and he shuddered, hating that he was  _ actually _ thinking about giving into the alpha’s charms for the night.

Thor brushed at Loki’s wrist with his thumb, not missing the way the man fought against falling into the touch. “Do you want me to stop?”

Loki shook his head no, hating that he was beginning to lead towards whatever it was that Thor was wanting. “No…”

“Can you look at me?”

Thor’s voice was filled with a level of gentleness and concern that shocked Loki. It was hearing his care and genuine concern that made Loki look up, and he finally met Thor’s intense, thoughtful gaze.

The pair searched each other’s eyes before Loki saw Thor look down at his lips, and he closed his eyes when he saw Thor lean forward to close the gap between them, allowing the alpha to kiss him.

It had been  _ years _ since he’d been kissed, and he hesitantly kissed the young man back, surprised by the assurity of the alpha’s kiss. He wasn’t too sure what was going through Thor’s mind, and was now curious to see where tonight would go.

He felt Thor hook a hand around his waist and drag him closer, so he relented, angling his head and letting the alpha deepen their kisses. His arms came to drape around Thor’s neck as the alpha continued to kiss him, and when he felt the alpha’s tongue lick against his bottom lip, he parted his own, allowing him entry into his mouth.

Thor was elated that Loki was letting him kiss him, and pulled out everything he knew about intimacy and connection, making sure to rub at the crest of Loki’s hip as he kissed him, stroking at his thigh, keeping his pheromones in check, and trying to ensure that his kisses weren’t too hungry. He knew that for the beginning, he needed to let Loki set the pace of things, and did just that, his kisses calm and unhurried.

When Loki felt himself begin to get turned on, he broke their kiss and panted, past the point of caring about him messing around with his TA. It was his birthday, and he was lonely, and Thor was pining for him in a way that he hadn’t experienced in  _ years _ , and… and he just wanted to not care; even if it was just for tonight.

He gulped and looked back up at Thor, searching the alpha’s gaze. “Why did you kiss me?”

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on his face. “Did you not like it?”

“That doesn’t matter! Answer my question!” Huffed Loki, narrowing his eyes at him.

Thor laughed softly, leaning forward to place a warm kiss into the crook of Loki’s neck. “I kissed you because I like you.”

Loki immediately shook his head, trying to push Thor away. “No, Thor, that’s impossible. I’m 13 years older than you, I-”

The alpha gripped at Loki’s wrist, preventing the omega from scooting away from him. “Do you remember what I said earlier, Professor?”

Loki looked away, refusing to answer.

“I don’t like when people have opinions about who I am, or what I should do with my life, because of who they think I am.” He pulled Loki closer, the intense look in his gaze making Loki’s heart race. “I don’t care about your age, or that you’re my boss. If I like you, I like you.”

Loki had honestly never believed Thor when the alpha asked him out for drinks or told him that he was handsome or beautiful, and usually just brushed it off, believing that the alpha was teasing him. But right now in this moment, with Thor staring at him with such certainty, he realized that the young student had been  _ very _ serious about his intentions. He finally sighed and looked back up at Thor, a slight downturn to his lips. “Thor-”

“Just let me prove myself to you!” Pleaded Thor, a passionate look to his gaze. “ _ Please… _ ”

Loki frowned and continued to search Thor’s eyes, his staunch belief that he shouldn’t involve himself with Thor crumbling. He averted his gaze from the alpha and exhaled slowly, figuring he could just give in tonight. After Thor saw that he was wasting his time with him, he’d leave him alone, and… and things would go back to the way they were. “ _ Fine _ .”

Thor’s shoulders sank in relief, and he pulled Loki closer, wrapping his arms around him and placing another warm kiss against his jugular. “I mean this, Loki.”

Loki chose to not comment on his disbelief, and instead warily brought his arms around Thor, admittedly enjoying the physical contact. “Do… you want to come back to my place? We can finish drinking, there…” He knew it was bold to suggest this, but he was curious to see just how serious Thor was about pursuing him.

Hearing that Loki wanted to invite him home made Thor happy, as he didn’t expect Loki to give in so quickly. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest though and nodded, placing another kiss against Loki’s scent gland. “I would love to.”

He paid for the drinks they ordered and left the booth with Loki, walking him back to his car and opening the door for him. He didn’t miss the way the omega blushed, and he kissed his temple before closing the door, getting into his car and driving back to Loki’s house.

After parking in his driveway, he opened the door for Loki and followed him inside, wrapping his arms around the professor once he closed the door and locked it.

Loki blushed and rested his hands on top of Thor’s as the alpha hugged him from behind, still shocked that he actually went and invited Thor over. “Was this your plan from the beginning?”

“No,” Murmured Thor, hugging Loki tighter and kissing at the scent gland on his neck. “I planned on taking my time.”

“Do you want to leave?” Muttered Loki, beginning to feel stupid. He shouldn’t have let his horny brain get in the way of things, he should’ve-

“ _ No _ ,” Insisted Thor, his thumb moving to stroke at Loki’s torso underneath his shirt. “I want to stay, as long as you want me to.”

“I want you to stay,” Rushed Loki, tightening his hold on Thor as well.

Thor smirked against his skin, spinning Loki around so that he could kiss him. The pair locked lips, and Thor didn’t hold back or worry about being polite this time. Loki had admitted that he wanted them to be together tonight, and he needed to wow the omega so that he would actually give him a chance after this. This wasn’t just a one night stand to Thor, this was something that Thor wanted to prolong, a relationship that he wanted to start, and he  _ hoped _ that after tonight, Loki would see that he was being serious.

Loki surprisingly matched Thor’s tenacity with his kisses, his hands grasping at Thor’s shirt when the alpha expertly deepened their kiss. He surprised himself further when he licked at Thor’s lower lip to get him to part his lips, and allowed their tongues to come together for a sultry dance, loving how it felt to rut his tongue against the alpha’s.

Thor knew that he would ruin whatever Loki was allowing him to do if he treated this like an unimportant hookup, so he did his best to make Loki feel like he was being worshiped, kissing his neck, running his hands across his torso, letting Loki set the pace of things.

The omega’s hands were unbuttoning his pants, so he moved to do the same to Loki, pulling down the omega’s pants and underwear, and stroking at his half-flaccid length. He pressed kisses down to Loki’s scent gland, sucking at the skin as he stroked him.

Loki rocked his hips into Thor’s grip and moaned, his hands grasping at his shoulders as the alpha jerked him off.

The alpha’s other hand moved to Loki’s ass, his fingers slipping underneath his underwear so that he could prod at his entrance. “Is this okay?”

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, biting at a lower lip and letting out a soft sigh as Thor’s finger breached that tight ring of muscle and pushed its way in. “ _ Mnh!” _ He was a bit embarrassed that he was rocking back on Thor’s finger so passionately, but it’d been a  _ long _ time since he’d been sexual with someone, and… and it felt  _ good _ .

Releasing Loki’s cock, Thor gripped at his hip and continued to pump his finger in and out of Loki, his tongue back on Loki’s scent gland. He groaned against Loki’s neck when the omega took his length in his hands, biting back a smile when Loki inhaled sharply.

“Norns,” Muttered Loki, the size of Thor’s cock admittedly turning him on as he stroked him. “What are they  _ feeding _ you?” He was itching to have it in him and sighed softly when Thor snuck another finger into him. “Do you have a condom?”

“I do,” Murmured Thor, beginning to scissor Loki and stretch him a bit more. “It’s in my back right pocket.”

Loki gasped when Thor rubbed at that bundle of nerves inside, and tossed his head back as Thor nipped at his scent gland, squeezing down around the alpha’s fingers.

Thor’s fingers were  _ drenched _ in slick, and he quickly pushed a third and final thick digit into the omega’s weeping entrance, his cock throbbing at the thought that he’d be fucking him in a few short minutes.

Pulling away from the fierce hickey he’d sucked onto Loki’s jugular, Thor slanted his lips back against Loki’s for an impassioned kiss, his large cock coming to rub against Loki’s. The precum dribbling from Loki’s cock was  _ insane _ , and Thor was relieved that the omega was enjoying this so much. “Ready for me?”

Loki gave him a shaky nod, his body trembling in anticipation. 

Pulling his fingers out of Loki, Thor wiped them on his pants and pulled out his condom, tearing off the wrapper and rolling it onto him. Deciding to surprise Loki, Thor then hooked his arms underneath Loki’s legs and hoisted him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

The omega did just that, letting out a breathy moan when the thick head of Thor’s cock rubbed against his entrance, teasing at the rim. “Go slow,” He cautioned, draping his arms around Thor’s shoulders to hold onto him better. “It’s been awhile…”

The last thing Thor wanted was for Loki to be embarrassed about his sex life -or lack thereof- so he hummed softly, placing a reassuring kiss against the profressor’s lips. “I’ll go slow.” He hefted Loki up a bit and rested him more securely against the door, pushing the tip of his cock up and into him, past that tight ring of muscle. 

Loki was tight, he was unbelievably snug around him, and it took everything in Thor to slowly ease his way in, the omega’s ironclad hold on him and his sharp intake of breath reminding him that he needed to make sure that above everything else, this was a pleasurable experience for Loki. “It’s alright, Loki, I’ll go slow, I’ll go slow.”

Having Thor’s massive cock inch its way into him made Loki feel like he was truly being spread apart, and he took in a few shaky breaths in an effort to calm himself, trying to relax. “Fuck, you’re huge, Thor.”

“I’ll take my time,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki gently. He figured distracting the omega with kisses was the best way to go, and did just that, wanting Loki to get used to every inch of his cock before he continued.

The pair shared deep, languid kisses between them as Loki adjusted to Thor’s size, their tongues coming together and sliding against each other as the intensity of their kisses picked up.

Once Thor felt Loki bottom out against him, he resecured his hold on the omega and slowly pulled out of him, loving how the drag of his cock against Loki’s snug walls felt. He sank back into him just as slowly, making sure to do this a few times until he felt Loki’s tight grip on him slacken.

Now that he’d gotten more relaxed, Loki breathed out and bit back a whimper, holding onto Thor. “You can move more, now.”

Thor kissed at Loki’s jaw and snapped his hips up into him, groaning when he felt Loki tighten around his cock. He continued to thrust up into that sweet,  _ sweet _ warmth, and gripped at Loki’s thighs tighter, the omega’s warmth practically  _ pulling _ him back in with every thrust.

“ _ You feel amazing _ ,” He breathed, his teeth coming to graze at the shell of Loki’s ear. “ _ So fucking amazing _ .”

Loki preened at Thor’s compliments, crying out as the alpha fucked him with more vigor. Being in this position allowed him to feel more of the alpha, and allowed him to feel the alpha much deeper, every snap of his hips causing Loki to see stars. Moans spilled from his lips in droves, the alpha’s cock hitting and rubbing against every single sensitive place within. It felt so good that he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about climaxing so soon, arching in Thor’s arms and crying out even louder when he came.

Thor loved the way that Loki clenched and spasmed around him as he came, and grinned into the crook of his neck, his teeth lightly grazing the omega’s scent gland and he continued to pump his hips into the man.

Fucking Loki was better than he ever dreamed it could be, and it just solidified his desire to be  _ with _ Loki. He’d loved the omega since the day he saw him as a freshman 4 years ago, and always would. He would strive to do whatever it took to get Loki to view him as a potential love interest, and not just a sexual partner.

The omega’s gasps, pants, and moans pulled it all together for Thor, and he burrowed his face into the crook of Loki’s neck as he came, covering himself in the man’s warm, vanilla scent.

They panted against each other, and Thor was shocked yet pleased to see that he’d managed to get Loki to cum twice. He’d been holding the omega up for awhile now though, and while he  _ was _ strong, he needed to set the omega down. Very carefully he set Loki down on his feet, slowly pulling off his condom and tying it off. “Where can I throw this away?”

“In my room?” Suggested Loki, a shy look on his face. That sex had been  _ amazing _ , and it was as if experiencing it had unlocked every latent sexual desire within him, the craving for more sex almost an impulse.

Thor shot Loki a cocky grin, leaning forward to peck his lips. “Do you have more condoms, there?”

“I do…” Confessed Loki, pulling up his pants a bit so that he could guide Thor upstairs. “My bedroom is upstairs.”

“Lead the way,” Murmured Thor, a hungry, predatory look in his eyes as Loki walked past him. He was right on Loki’s tail as the omega led them upstairs to his room, and once they entered it Thor closed the door and locked it. He’d never asked Loki if he was seeing anyone, but right now it was  _ his _ time with the omega, and he’d be damned if anyone just waltzed into the room during their sex.

Once they were in the room, the pair immediately locked lips, getting undressed in between hungry kisses. Loki walked backwards to the bed, dragging Thor on top of him once the alpha was naked. Now that he’d already had sex with the student, he was past the point of humiliation, and figured he’d enjoy tonight to the best of his ability. 

Brushing past any uncertainty that still resided in him, Loki flipped Thor over and settled himself on top of him, rolling his hips and smirking down at him. “Let me ride you.”

Thor widened his eyes, the sexy professor undulating above him making his cock stir back to life. Loki looked incredible, he looked fucking  _ hot _ , and he let out a wondrous laugh, grabbing Loki’s thighs and rutting up and against him. “Where are your condoms?”

“Over here to the left, in the drawer,” Answered Loki, reaching over to grab a strip of them.

Thor made a mental note of where Loki kept his condoms, and took the one that Loki handed to him, ripping off the wrapping and rolling it onto himself. He looked up at Loki and raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for the omega to nod before he grabbed at his cock, the hand on Loki’s waist maneuvering him onto it.

The pair groaned together as Loki sank down on Thor, and since he was more relaxed because of their previous romp, he was able to enjoy it more, moving his hips in a steady motion as he grew more and more comfortable. His hips faltered when Thor began to stroke at his cock, and he let out a breathless laugh, his eyes fluttering closed as Thor did his best to learn what he liked best.

Thor absolutely  _ loved _ seeing Loki like this, as it was a far cry from the usually reserved and placid professor that he was used to interacting with. The omega  _ was _ a bit uncertain with his movements, but he was trying his best, which was all that mattered to Thor. 

He let Loki move in a way that felt best for him, and took his time exploring the omega’s body, running his hands along his skin, his fingers teasing at his nipples, gripping at his thighs and guiding his movements every now and again.

Loki’s thighs were beginning to shake from exertion, so Thor surged upwards and pulled Loki further into his lap, kissing him deeply and drowning in his scent as he rolled them over so that Loki was on his back. 

He pushed back at Thor then, breaking their kiss so he could move. “Take me from the back,” He panted, crawling onto his knees and bending over. He was  _ way _ past the point of caring about how he was being perceived, as it felt absolutely  _ amazing _ to be fucked so thoroughly.

Thor spread Loki apart and groaned, the omega’s pink rim twitching in anticipation of him. He pulled at Loki’s slickened entrance with a thumb and stretched him, marveling at him for a few seconds before guiding his cock back into him. He then gripped at Loki’s hips with both hands, pulling him back onto his thrusts as he began to snap his hips again.

  
  


“ _ Mnh!”  _ Gasped Loki, grasping at the sheets as Thor fucked him, the snap of his hips quickening when he tightened around him. “ _ Norns, Thor! R-Right there!” _

Thor narrowed in on that spot, grunting when Loki tightened even more and let out a choked cry.  _ “Fuck, you feel amazing, Loki!” _ The omega began to pulse and spasm around him as he came, and feeling Loki practically sucking him back in every time he pulled out just did it for him.

He maneuvered Loki down onto his stomach and hooked his arms underneath his shoulders, the sound of his pelvis slapping against Loki’s ass making him groan again. He felt his cock twitch, and grunted as he came, his hips slowly coming to a stop.

He rolled off of Loki slowly and sat up, removing the condom and tying it off. Seeing Loki lying here naked, with his skin flushed red and his relaxed entrance glistening with slick made Thor want to pleasure him further, so he leaned over to kiss Loki’s jugular, catching his attention. “Can I give you a rimjob?”

Loki blinked in confusion, turning over and raising an eyebrow at the alpha. “What is that?”

“I want to eat you out,” Laughed Thor, a mirthful hue to his gaze.

Loki widened his eyes and blushed in embarrassment, giving a quick nod. “ _ Sure.. _ .” He was determined to take full advantage of his night with Thor, as he wasn’t sure when he’d be able to have sex again. He believed that after tonight, Thor would realize that he didn’t want to be with someone that was 13 years older than him, and would suggest that they go back to the way things were.

Thor reached above Loki to grab one of his pillows, and settled it under Loki’s hips, spreading his legs and stretching his entrance open with his thumbs. He was  _ amazed _ that Loki was actually letting him get this close to him, and licked up and along him, absolutely  _ loving _ the way Loki jerked and gasped when he did this.

Thor’s tongue was warm on him, and Loki groaned and found that his hand moved to tangle itself in Thor’s golden hair, encouraging the alpha to continue licking and sucking at him. Loki had never had this done to him before, and he was drowning in how amazing it felt, his hips pressing down further onto Thor’s tongue and rutting against it.

_ “A-Ah!”  _ He gasped, jerking in Thor’s hold when the alpha slid in a finger alongside his tongue, crooking it expertly to stimulate that spot within that made him see stars. He was practically shoving Thor’s face into him, but the alpha didn’t seem to care, licking at him and sucking at him greedily.

It didn’t take Loki long to climax from this form of pleasure, and he trembled in Thor’s arms as his  _ fourth _ orgasm of the night washed over him. He was spent, utterly  _ spent _ , and inhaled deeply as he came down from that beautiful, orgasimic high.  _ “Norns!” _

Thor grinned as he sat up, wiping at his lips. “Well?”

“W-Where did you learn that?” Panted Loki, shooting Thor an impressed look. “Your generation is  _ insane _ !”

“Do you really want to know where I learned how to do that?” Teased Thor, taking Loki’s thighs in his hand and pressing a soft kiss into the supple flesh.

Loki really didn’t want to think about Thor’s previous partners, and laughed tiredly, doing a double take when he saw that Thor was once again erect and ready to go for another round. “Why are you  _ hard _ ?!”

“Because eating you out was amazing, and turned me on,” Answered Thor, leaning over to kiss him. “Can you go again?”

Loki almost said no, but as tired as he was, he was still horny. He  _ did _ tell himself that he wanted to take full advantage of his time with Thor earlier, so after a moment’s hesitation he nodded, reaching over into his drawer to grab another condom and handing it to Thor. “Do your worst.”

Thor snorted, gratefully accepting the condom and tearing the wrapper off so that he could roll it on. “With pleasure, Professor.”

Loki blushed deeply when Thor called him this, and moved to embrace the alpha as the man pushed into him, his jaw falling open as he was gloriously filled once again.

He wasn’t sure if he could cum again, but he would enjoy the night as well as he could, admittedly loving the feeling of being embraced and held and cared for; even if it was only for tonight.

❄❄❄❄❄

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to update this story every Saturday, so I should have chapter 3 posted next Saturday 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the late upload, guys!
> 
> It completely skipped my mind that today was update day T.T I hope I didn't make you wait too long.
> 
> Anyhoo, prepare for some hard conversations and some ample smut ;)

❄❄❄❄❄

When Loki woke up the next morning, he came to the realization that sometimes, you just needed a good fuck.

Any pent up frustration, anxiety, or bitterness that he’d been feeling lately was gone, and replacing it was hope, determination, and confidence. He had climaxed  _ seven _ times that night, and felt rejuvenated and sated in the best ways possible.

Sometimes you just needed a good fuck, and while he never believed that before, he believed in it now. Although his body ached and he was sore, he didn’t regret last night in the slightest, and was  _ very _ surprised to see that Thor was still here with him.

The alpha was wrapped around him right now, snoring loudly and blissfully unaware of the amusement that Loki was now feeling. Loki hadn’t had too many hookups, but from what he knew, the other party never spent the night. He wondered why Thor did as he gently untangled their limbs, and yawned into his hand, slowly climbing out of bed and pulling on some comfortable lounge pants and a t-shirt. 

He figured that he might as well make breakfast since Thor was here, and slipped on his slippers, heading downstairs to his kitchen. He hadn’t actually cooked for someone else in awhile, and rummaged through his pantry and refrigerator, deciding on something simple; pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs.

His mind drifted to thoughts of how he would spend his day as he cooked, and he was so wrapped up in thought that he didn’t notice Thor enter the room. He jumped when he felt the alpha’s arms wrap around him from behind, and fought off an intense blush, turning around slightly to glare at the alpha. “Norns, Thor! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Thor snorted, pressing a warm kiss against the back of Loki’s neck. “Sorry; I just couldn’t resist. You look amazing.”

“In a t-shirt and sweatpants?” Questioned Loki, an incredulous look on his face.

“You’d look sexy in anything, Professor,” Teased Thor, his hands moving underneath Loki’s shirt to stroke at his stomach affectionately.

This actually made Loki laugh, and he flipped over the sausage patty that he was cooking, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m surprised that you stayed the night, honestly. I thought hookups didn’t do that.”

Thor frowned, hugging Loki tighter. “That wasn’t a hookup.”

“Then what was it?” Asked Loki, looking back at the alpha for a moment.

“It was me sharing my feelings for you.” Stated Thor, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Loki frowned, getting annoyed with the alpha. “Thor-”

“Just give me a  _ chance _ , Loki!” Begged Thor, embracing him tight enough so that he couldn’t escape. “I-I really like you! A lot! And I know that you don’t believe me because I’m younger than you, but I don’t care about that!” He softened his voice then, not wanting Loki to feel nervous. “I really like you, Loki. I respect you, and I’ve liked you for awhile… just give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

Loki frowned even deeper, the sausage sizzling as he mulled over this. “Thor… you’re 22. I’m not interested in dating anyone right now that’s just going to leave me in a few weeks when they get tired of me.”

“I’m not going to get tired of you, though,” Assured Thor, a bit hurt by Loki’s perception of the situation. “I really like you.” He didn’t want to confess that he loved him, because he knew the omega would never believe him.

“You’re  _ 22 _ ,” Stressed Loki. “Think about this, Thor; I’m 35. I want to get married, I want to start a family, I want things out of life that you’re just not ready for; it could never work between us.”

Thor shook his head fiercely, resting his forehead on the back of Loki’s neck. “You don’t know what I want, Loki.”

“Thor, you’re 22. You-”

“You keep saying that like it means something!” Growled Thor, getting frustrated with the professor. “ _ I _ choose what I do with my life; not anyone else. And if  _ I  _ choose to be with someone 13 years older than me, then that is  _ my _ decision, and  _ my  _ decision only; not yours, not my parents, not society, not anyone.”

Loki found Thor’s determination admirable -if not a little annoying- and sighed again, flipping over the sausage patties so that they wouldn’t burn. “Why can’t we just do what we did yesterday? What do you guys call it now? Fuck buddies? Why can’t we just be that?”

Thor frowned, not willing to give up. “Just let me prove myself to you, Loki. I’ll take you out on dates, I’ll learn more about you, I’ll show you that I want to learn to appreciate you and value you even more than I already do, and I want to grow  _ with _ you. Even if you can’t give me an answer now, just let me prove myself to you.”

The omega remained silent, so Thor continued, pleading his case. “Just give me till graduation; if you think I’m not good enough for you or serious enough about you by then, then you can break this off, and I’ll leave you alone forever.”

Loki debated about his answer, feeling annoyed with the entire situation. The alpha was young and had  _ no _ idea what he was talking about. Who the hell knew that they wanted to get married and start a family at 22? Who even wanted to be in a serious relationship at that age; certainly not him.

What swayed him though was Thor’s fierce tenacity, the alpha’s intense persistence making him at least curious enough to see what came of this. At the most, he’d get constant sex and affection until Thor decided to break things off with him, and it was this that made him give into Thor’s demands.  _ “Fine.  _ But we’re  _ not _ dating; we’re just… seeing where things could go.”

Thor broke out into a large grin, more determined than ever to prove himself and his feelings to Loki. “Of course.”

“And I don’t want you to hold yourself back from dating other people, Thor.”

“Lo-”

“I’m serious, Thor,” Sighed Loki, interrupting him. “You’re  _ young _ . I’m not going to feel comfortable “messing around” with you if you don’t allow yourself to get be with other people your age. If you find someone that you want to date and be with, just be honest with me. Okay?” Pressed Loki, turning to look back at him. “Promise me this; don’t put your life on hold because of me.”

Thor frowned, not really wanting to agree to this, but knowing that Loki would call this whole thing off if he didn’t. “Yeah…”

Loki relaxed when Thor said this, feeling much better about their agreement. He didn’t want Thor wasting time with him when he could be out finding the love of his life, and wanted to still sleep with him while also giving the alpha his freedom to pursue and explore; in his mind, it was the perfect compromise.

Thor knew that Loki was pushing him away and setting up walls again, but that didn’t deter him. No, instead it only showed him that he had to work even  _ harder _ to prove himself and his feelings to Loki, and he didn’t plan on giving up anytime soon.

Kissing at the junction of the omega’s neck and shoulder, Thor hummed softly, feeling better that Loki was at least giving him the chance to prove himself. “Thank you for making breakfast.”

Loki hummed softly in return, turning off the stove and putting the sausage patties on a plate. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just made something simple.”

Thor kissed him here one more time before pulling away, biting back a smile when he saw the deep, purple hickey that Loki was sporting over his scent gland. Thoughts of being able to bond to the omega filled his head as he grabbed the plate that the omega handed to him, and his smile broke free and spread across his lips when the omega fixed his plate, feeling happy that Loki was doting on him in his own way. “Thank you, Loki.”

“Of course,” Murmured Loki, fixing his own plate next. “What do you want to drink?”

“Water, if that’s okay?” Asked Thor, following Loki to his dining room table and sitting down. Loki’s home was big, big enough for dozens of children to be running around, and it made him a bit sad that the omega didn’t have that. There was a pain in his voice when he described wanting a husband and a family earlier, and it just made Thor want to give it to him. He really didn’t care about their age gap, and honestly looked forward to the day when Loki wouldn’t either.

Breakfast was enjoyable, and although he had to break down the wall that Loki was building back up, he was able to put a smile on Loki’s face by the time the meal was over. He wanted to spend the whole weekend with Loki, but he did need to get home. He still had his homework to do, and a paper or two to write, and if he didn’t graduate, Loki would never see him as a viable mate.

Redressing in the clothes from last night, Thor smiled when Loki walked him to the door, and pressed a promising kiss against his lips before the man could protest, smirking against them. “I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yes,” Murmured Loki, his cheeks coloring to a rosy pink. “Have a good weekend, Thor.”

Thor kissed Loki again, savoring the taste of his lips before heading out of the door. “Bye, Loki.”

Loki waved goodbye and watched Thor walk to his car, waiting for him to pull out of his driveway before waving again and heading back inside.

The alpha was touched that Loki did that for him, and finally allowed himself to laugh in amazement, feeling elated about his time spent with Loki. Never in a million years did he actually think Loki would sleep with him this early, and while he wasn’t judging Loki in the slightest for doing so, it did make him happy to know that the professor was at least attracted to him.

He thought about this the entire drive home to be honest, parking in his apartment’s parking garage and getting out of the car. He was eager to get out of this formalwear, and headed upstairs to the fifth floor of his apartment complex, entering his apartment.

He lived with his best friends Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, and saw that Hogun was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Volstagg munching on his own breakfast in the living room. “Hey.”

The pair turned and nodded at him, with Volstagg raising an eyebrow at him when he saw that Thor was still dressed in the outfit he left in last night. “Oh, what’s  _ this? _ Looks like  _ someone _ got lucky last night, babe.”

Hogun snorted, looking over the counter at Thor. “Is that cum on your shirt, Thor?”

Thor looked down, seeing that there was in fact dried cum on his shirt. “Yeah… let me shower and change.”

Hogun laughed again, before his eyes widened in shock and he inhaled sharply. “Wait, weren’t you going out with that Professor you TA for?!”

Thor smirked and headed to his room, laughing when his roommates screeched in shock and surprise, begging him for more information. Instead he closed the door to his room and stripped off his clothes, heading to his shower and rinsing off the sweat and grime from last night.

Once he was fresh and clean he dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, exiting the room. Hogun and Volstagg both looked up as he entered the living room and smirked at him, amused looks on their faces. “Well?” Asked Hogun, taking a bite of his bagel.

“I had a good night,” Laughed Thor, not wanting to delve too much into the details out of respect for Loki.

“That’s amazing,” Laughed Hogun, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe he let you smash.”

“Right?” Added Volstagg, the omega’s boyfriend. “I didn’t think anything would come from your hopeless crush.”

Hogun nodded, just as surprised. “I really thought you were an idiot for breaking up with Jane to pursue your professor, man. I mean, how old is he? Like 40?”

“He’s  _ 35, _ ” Gritted Thor, annoyed with his friend. “His age doesn’t matter.”

“It kind of does, man,” Stated Volstagg. “I mean think about it; he probably wants to get married and start a family immediately. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?”

Thor scratched at his beard, beginning to frown. “Not  _ now _ , but that doesn’t mean I won’t be, one day.”

“Omegas can’t wait forever to have children, Thor.” Huffed Hogun, shooting the alpha a disapproving look. “Once we hit like… 32 our fertility dips. And he’s already 35, so if he doesn’t have a kid in the next five years, he probably won’t be able to.”

Thor didn’t know that about omegas, and looked away, feeling a multitude of emotions as a million and one thoughts raced through his head. He sort of thought that he would date Loki for a few years, and then marry him when he was 26 or 27, and then when he was 30 they’d start a family, but… the omega was 13 years older than him. If they  _ did _ end up together long term, Thor would need to be okay with being a young father. “Yeah…”

“Just think about it man; he’s thirty fucking five. You’re 22. Can you  _ really _ see yourself getting married and having a child anytime soon?” Asked Hogun, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Thor frowned and remained silent, not knowing how to answer this.

“And what about when you’re old? He’s probably gonna die like… 10 years before you do, man.” Added Volstagg. “When you’re 70 he’ll be like… 100.”

“You know what?” Huffed Thor, getting up from the loveseat he was sitting on. “You both are idiots.”

“At least we’re in love with people our actual  _ age _ , Thor.” Countered Hogun, calling out after him as he left the room.

Thor just ignored him and returned to his bedroom, closing his door and beginning to think.

Originally, he’d thought that Loki was around 27 or 28. He thought that if they ended up getting together, he’d have time to get to 25 or 26, and then they could get married, and then  _ maybe _ they’d start a family when he turned 27 or 28. But now… now he knew that this just wasn’t realistic.

He decided that he needed to read more about omegas and their reproductive years, and pulled out his phone, lying back on his bed and rolling onto his side. 

From what he could read online, it seemed that the fertility of omega males was slightly higher than the fertility of omega females, in regards to older age. This was because omega males didn’t have menstrual cycles, as when they ovulated, their eggs were just reabsorbed into the uterine lining.

Omega male fertility began to go down around age 32, and by 40 their fertility was half of what it was in their 20’s. It was recommended that those trying to get pregnant in their 40’s need to go through IVF, so Thor researched if IVF was a painful procedure, not wanting to potentially take part in it if it was painful for Loki.

He was relieved to see that the injections to produce eggs weren’t painful, and was relieved that egg retrieval was done under sedation. If this was what he and Loki did, then they wouldn’t have to worry about Loki being in pain. The website he was on told him that Loki would most likely cramp for a bit after the procedure, but this cramping could be alleviated with medicine.

Transferring the embryo into the uterine cavity seemed to be uncomfortable for omega males because of how their reproductive systems were set up, but it was doable, and they did offer a numbing solution for them if they asked for it.

From what he read, the only downside to IVF was how expensive it was, but Thor wasn’t worried about that. His father was rich, so  _ he _ was rich, and they could certainly afford to go through with IVF. It seemed like most people fell pregnant within the first or second cycle of IVF, and the costs ran from 17k to 25k per cycle, so Thor sighed in relief, not worried about this aspect of their potential future.

No, his mind was now focused on the fact that if Loki ever gave him a chance as a genuine romantic partner, they’d have to have children pretty quickly, as Loki wouldn’t be able to wait another 5-10 years to get pregnant. If he  _ really _ wanted to be with Loki, he would have to make sacrifices too, and that meant that he would have to get married young, and have children younger than he originally believed he would.

He wasn’t too keen on that, but his love for Loki was greater, so he decided that he would do his best to come around to the idea of marrying young and having children young, each day. 

He really loved Loki, really  _ really _ loved him, and didn’t want to break things off with him. Loki was giving him a chance, and he didn’t want to lose it because he was too scared to make sacrifices, too.

****

Loki was surprised yet pleased at Thor’s ability to remain professional at work. The alpha didn’t slip up and call him “Loki”, he refrained from touching him, and he was attentive in class, aiding the students in whatever way they needed.

It wasn’t until the last student left his lecture hall from his final lecture that Thor finally broke his professional facade, and he wrapped his arms around Loki from behind, resting his chin on his head and grinning. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day.”

Loki blushed and fought back a laugh, his arms warily coming to rest on top of Thor’s. “You shouldn’t do things like this on campus; anyone can walk in.”

“But they usually don’t,” Murmured Thor, the deep tenor of his voice causing the hairs on the back of Loki’s neck to prickle. “There aren’t any lectures in this room for another two hours.”

Loki inhaled sharply when Thor’s hand snaked down to the front of his pants, and reached out to grab at his wrist. “Thor,  _ stop _ ! Someone could come in!”

“No one’s gonna come in,” Assured Thor, his thumb and forefinger moving to unzip Loki’s pants. “We have enough time for a quickie.”

“You’re seriously trying to have sex right now?!” Hissed Loki, turning back to glare at Thor. “Do you know what would happen to us if someone caught us?!”

“No one’s gonna catch us, Loki.” Tutted Thor, beginning to grind up into Loki. “I’ve never gotten caught before.”

Loki widened his eyes, shocked that Thor had done this before. “Thor-”

“Just  _ try _ it,” Purred Thor, pulling Loki back onto him and continuing to grind into him. “No one’s gonna come in, I promise.”

Loki couldn’t believe he was  _ actually _ considering this and sighed softly when Thor’s fingers began to stroke at his flaccid length. “I can’t believe you.”

“Come on, Professor,” Teased Thor, smirking against the crook of Loki’s neck. “Live a little.”

Loki rolled his eyes, looking back up at the lecture door. “At least let me lock the door…”

Thor kissed the crook of Loki’s neck before releasing him. “Of course.”

Walking over to the door, Loki locked it and tested the knob, making sure that the door was truly locked before returning to Thor’s side. “Do you have a condom?”

“I have three,” Grinned Thor, pecking Loki’s lips. “One for here, one for your office, and one extra, just in case.”

Loki smirked and raised an amused eyebrow at Thor, hooking his fingers into the alpha’s belt loops and yanking him over until they were flush against each other. “Aren’t you cocky?”

“Not cocky, Professor,” Murmured Thor, his eyes flitting down to Loki’s lips. “Just confident.”

Loki closed the gap between them and kissed him, a shock of desire running through him when Thor grabbed his hips and rutted against him. He guessed he shouldn’t be so surprised that the alpha was this horny, and bucked his hips forward, trying to not be embarrassed at the thought that he was literally dry humping his TA.

“Can I try something?” Muttered Thor, his hand back down the front of Loki’s pants.

Loki nodded after a moment’s hesitation, surprised when Thor pulled away and crouched down to his knees. “What are you doing?”

“Sucking your dick,” Supplied Thor, pulling down Loki’s underwear and grinning when he saw the omega’s semi-erect length spring free. “Amazing.”

Loki widened his eyes and let out an incredulous laugh. “Are you  _ actually  _ going to suck my dick?”

“Is that a problem?” Asked Thor, taking Loki’s cock in his hands and licking along the vein on the side.

“Y-You’re an alpha!” Sputtered Loki, gripping at the edges of his desk. “Alpha’s don’t do that!”

“It’s 20XX, Loki; people do whatever the hell they want,” Murmured Thor, drawing the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth and stroking at it with his tongue.

Loki was just amazed that Thor was doing this to him -he was so used to alphas being iffy about giving their omega male partners fellatio- and groaned, his fingers coming to run through his golden hair as his head bobbed down on him.

Thor wanted Loki to let go and pulled at his hips, urging Loki to fuck his face.

_ “Norns,” _ Muttered Loki, holding Thor’s head in place as he pumped his hips forward. It felt fucking  _ amazing _ to have Thor sucking him off, and he groaned again, the alpha’s tongue just  _ doing _ things to him.

When the alpha rolled and massaged at his testes that did it for him, and he let out a low moan, cumming into Thor’s mouth.

Thor swallowed Loki’s cum greedily and slid off his cock with a  _ pop _ , laughing softly and smirking up at the man. “Well?”

Loki shook his head, amazed that Thor was so skilled. “Norns, you’re going to kill me.”

Thor snorted, wiping at his lips and standing up. “My turn.”

Loki began to laugh, seeing in Thor’s gaze that the alpha was just teasing him. “Do you want me to?”

The alpha widened his eyes, a shocked look on his face. “I don’t want to force you, Professor…”

Loki shook his head, reaching down to unzip Thor’s pants so that he could stroke at him. “You’re not forcing me to do a damn thing.” He crouched onto his knees and pulled down Thor’s underwear, a lustful look on his face as Thor’s cock sprung free. “You’ve really got a weapon here.”

Thor couldn’t believe that Loki was actually about to suck his cock, and he moaned when the tip of the omega’s pert tongue darted out and licked at his thick head, the professor’s hand stroking at the base of his cock as he sucked his head into his mouth.

_ “Fuck,”  _ He cursed, his eyes falling shut as Loki bobbed down further onto his cock. Seeing the omega’s hollowed cheeks and lips plumped out around his length was a sight he would commit to memory, and he felt his cock throb when he took notice of the hazy look in Loki’s eyes.

It took Loki a minute to relax his throat enough to take Thor in deeper, and when he finally did he swallowed around him, gently running his thumb along the seam of the alpha’s testes. 

The student’s scent was practically pouring out from him in droves, and Loki moaned around him as the alpha bunched his hair into his hand and forced him deeper onto his cock. He tried to relax completely and let Thor control the bobbing of his head, turning his attention back to the alpha’s testes, rolling them gently in his hand and stroking at the seam.

Thor  _ really _ wanted to fuck Loki in the lecture hall, so before he came he pulled Loki off of him, biting a lower lip and groaning when he took in Loki’s flushed cheeks, saliva pooling at the corner of the omega’s mouth before he wiped at it with a careful thumb. “Where can I fuck you?”

Loki bit back a laugh, thinking about how crazy it was that he was having sex with his TA  _ in _ the lecture hall. “How do you want me?”

“Bent over the desk?” Suggested Thor, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Loki nodded, standing up on shaking legs and letting his underwear and pants fall down to his ankles. He then bent over his desk in the front of the room, smirking when he smelled Thor’s lust laden pheromones emit from him in stronger waves. Two of the alpha’s fingers were in him almost immediately, and he made a soft sound at the intrusion, bracing himself on his forearms as Thor prepared him.

Because he was turned on it didn’t take too long to prepare him, and he reached back to touch the alpha’s wrist, letting him know he was ready.

Tearing off the condom wrapper, Thor rolled it onto his cock and spread Loki’s ass apart, guiding his cock into the man. He let out a guttural groan as he sank into Loki, and made sure to go slow, knowing that Loki was still getting used to his size and shape.

Loki gripped at the corners of the desk he was bent over, trying his best to breathe and relax as Thor pushed into him. It was a bit easier today than it was at the start of last night, so his grip on the desk slackened as he adjusted, his jaw falling open as Thor’s cock dragged against his walls slowly. The motion had Loki arching onto his toes, and he moaned as Thor did it again and again, filling him up over and over.

Leaning his torso over Loki’s, Thor pumped his hips into him, gradually getting faster and deeper with his motions. Once he felt Loki relax completely he hooked his arms underneath Loki’s armpits and fucked him earnestly, the slap of skin against skin resounding throughout the lecture hall.

_ “Norns,”  _ Gasped Loki, barely able to keep his voice down. Thor pounding into him left him a trembling, moaning  _ mess _ , and he couldn’t help but fall into the pleasure that the alpha was offering his body, every thrust of his hips making him groan, and causing electricity to shoot down his spine and spread throughout him.

“ _ Put me on the desk _ !” Begged Loki, wanting to be on his back, with his legs wrapped around Thor’s waist so that he could kiss him.

Thor grunted and pulled out of Loki, helping him shift onto the desk on his back, and sliding back into him again, his lips seeking out the omega’s. They collided into a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding across and against each other in a display of hunger that surprised the pair.

Loki ended up breaking their kiss to cry out as Thor fucked him, and arched in the alpha’s hold when he rutted against the spot within that drove him  _ insane _ .  _ “R-Right there!”  _ He gasped, clinging to Thor tightly as he leaned his head back, feeling that pressure build within him.  _ “Fuck, Thor, right there!” _

Hearing the omega cry out in breathy moans was a dream that he was so relieved to be experiencing again, and he gritted his teeth and groaned when the omega clamped down around him, feeling his climax building within him as well.

Loki’s breath hitched as that pressure finally burst free, and he came, trembling slightly in Thor’s arms as the waves of pleasure cascaded over him. His eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled a shaky breath as the jolts from the aftershocks of Thor’s movements washed through him  _ “Norns have  _ **_mercy_ ** _.” _

Thor let out a breathless laugh as he came down from that beautiful, climactic high, his hips slowly coming to a stop. He was just amazed that his pining for Loki all these years had finally come to fruition, and he leaned forward to kiss him, stroking at his cheek and staring down into his eyes as he grinned. “Well? What’d you think about having sex in the lecture hall?”

Loki searched Thor’s gaze, biting back a laugh. “It was… _ pleasurable _ .”

This made Thor snort, and he leaned forward to kiss Loki before sitting up, and pulling out of him. “We’re going to have  _ fun _ , Professor.”

Loki finally laughed, shooting Thor an amused look. He didn’t doubt the TA for a  _ second _ , and found himself wondering how deep their connection would grow. Hell, if Thor only wanted to fuck him, he’d take it for as long as the alpha wanted to. And if he got in some other forms of physical affection and intimacy in the midst of that, then… he’d be happy.

He’d enjoy this relationship for as long as he was able to.

  
❄❄❄❄❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Saturday :) thanks for reading, and if you're up to commenting, I'd love to hear how you feel about the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late upload T.T I've been so busy today.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter :D

❄❄❄❄❄‌

After their passionate night together, and their sultry romp in the lecture hall, Loki and Thor couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

It seemed like all they did was fuck, and in the still moments afterwards Thor would just hold Loki, getting to know more about the professor, and falling more and more in love with the man.

Loki had sides to him that he didn’t really reveal to just anyone, and it amazed Thor that Loki was really opening up to him. Slowly but surely Thor was over at his house every weekend, and when they weren’t wrapped up in each other’s embrace, Thor made sure to give Loki the red carpet treatment. 

He took him out on dates, he bought him flowers, he even cooked him meals -well… he  _ tried _ to cook them meals- and he spent as much time as he could with the omega, wanting to prove to him that he really did like him,  _ loved _ him even, and that he was very serious about pursuing him.

Loki was just surprised to see how much effort Thor was putting into their…  _ thing _ … and was a bit embarrassed about forming a small crush on the alpha. Of course, he didn’t let himself think silly thoughts of a long term relationship, but he did allow himself to imagine him and Thor having a passionate fling that lasted well into the summer. 

He imagined that their “thing” would fizzle out once Thor graduated, and as he thought about this very likely reality, he found that it didn’t make him sad. Being with Thor was thrilling, it was exciting, it was so many things that he’d never experienced before, and he thoroughly enjoyed it, knowing that after it ended, it would leave him with the confidence to throw himself back out in the dating world, and truly begin working on finding a nice person to marry and settle down with.

The alpha stroking at his hip pulled him from his thoughts, and he hummed softly, turning in Thor’s arms and meeting him for a kiss. “What?” They were currently relaxing in Loki’s bed in post-coital bliss, and enjoying the familiarity that had grown between them over this period of two months.

“Are you doing anything on Friday?” Asked Thor, absolutely loving the way that their scents had become so entangled as of late.

Loki shook his head, relaxing snuggly under the alpha’s chin. “No; why?”

“I want to take you out,” Murmured Thor, a hopeful tinge to his voice.

“But it’s Valentine’s day,” Answered Loki, pulling back and staring up at Thor in confusion. 

“That’s  _ exactly _ why I want to take you out,” Laughed Thor, pecking Loki’s lips and causing the omega to smile. “Just say yes; I already have the day planned.”

Loki snorted, settling back against Thor’s side. “You don’t have anyone else to spend it with?”

“If I did have someone that I cared about enough to spend Valentine’s Day with, I wouldn’t be here with  _ you _ ,” Murmured Thor.

“I just feel bad,” Sighed Loki, the corners of his lips turned down in a small frown. “You should be spending that day with someone you actually care about.”

“...I will be,” Began Thor, his thumb coming back to rub at the crest of Loki’s hip. “Because I’m spending it with you.”

The omega sighed, his frown only growing. “Thor-”

Thor tightened his hold on Loki, not wanting him to pull away or to send him home. “I mean this, Loki… I meant what I said that morning, two months ago. This isn’t just a hookup or a fling or a casual situationship. My intentions are very clear.”

“And what are those intentions?” Asked Loki, getting annoyed with the alpha.

“I want to date you,” Muttered Thor, beginning to get nervous. “I want to pursue something serious with you.”

“And then what? You’ll leave me in two or three years?” Countered Loki, trying to talk some sense into the alpha. “I’m 35, Thor. I have about 3-5 years left to have children before I run the risk of never having any. I want to get married, I want to have a family, I want to be in a  _ secure _ relationship. You’re not ready for  _ any _ of that.”

Thor clenched his jaw in frustration upon hearing this, exhaling slowly. “You don’t know what I’m ready for.”

“Thor-”

“You don’t. Would you protest if a month from now, I said I was getting married to someone my age? No, you’d congratulate me, and wish me well. If I got someone pregnant a year from now, you wouldn’t think that I’m too young to be a father, you’d just believe in me and wish me well.” He sighed then, his thumb back to rubbing against the crest of Loki’s hip. “So why can’t you believe me when I say I want those things with you?”

This was the most he’d ever confessed to Loki, and his heart beat anxiously in his chest, the silence growing between them making him fear the worst. Loki remained silent for so long that Thor began to worry that this was it. Loki would kick him out of his bed, out of his house, out of his  _ life _ , and he licked at his lips nervously, not really knowing what to say.

“I-I’m not saying that I want to get married tomorrow, or have children the next day, but… all I’m asking you for is that you give me a  _ real _ chance to prove myself to you.” He murmured, trying to salvage things. “Just… just forget about my age. Get to know me, get to know my  _ heart _ , get to know who I really am, and just give me a chance to prove to you that I  _ am  _ serious with my intentions.”

Loki honestly didn’t know what to make of Thor’s words, as the alpha was so convincing and oh so  _ stubborn _ . “Thor… do you know how stupid I would look, dating someone 13 years younger than me?”

Hearing this hurt Thor, and he stiffened, his face falling. “I don’t care about how we look to everyone else… I just care about  _ you _ .”

Loki sat up in bed, a worried look on his face. “Thor, you don’t know what you’d be giving up to have a relationship with me. You have no  _ idea _ how much more there is to life. I don’t want to stand in the way of you being  _ happy _ , or you gaining experiences!”

Thor sat up too, a pained look on his face. “I don’t  _ care _ about what could’ve been if I was with someone else, Loki! All I care about is what I can experience with  _ you! _ Who fucking  _ cares _ that you’re 13 years older than me?! Fuck whoever does! All that matters to me is that I’m with the person that I feel like I can be myself around, the person that literally inspires me to be a better version of myself, and I don’t  _ care _ if society looks at us as a pairing that shouldn’t exist!”

The silence between them was strained, stifling even, and Loki sighed and looked down, a forlorn expression on his face. “...You should go.”

Thor clenched his jaw in frustration, getting out of bed and roughly getting dressed. He didn’t say anything as he pulled on his clothes, and left the room, leaving Loki to his own thoughts.

The omega collapsed back in bed once Thor left, the scent of the alpha still entrenched in his sheets. It made him sad to hear Thor speak like this, because the alpha was so  _ certain _ .

The alpha was so sure that he wanted Loki, and Loki wasn’t willing to give himself to the alpha like he was begging him to. He felt as if once he opened up his heart, the alpha would tell him that this wasn’t working, and he didn’t want someone like him anymore.

It’d happened before, and it had taken Loki  _ years _ to recover from that. He wasn’t prepared to experience it again, and found himself wondering if he should cut things off with Thor while they were still fresh and new.

He ended up thinking in bed for hours, tossing back various scenarios in his head, trying to figure out what he wanted, what he believed could realistically happen, and how he felt about everything.

It wasn’t until his phone buzzed around 2 in the morning that he realized that he’d really been here thinking to himself for some time, and he grabbed the phone, his heart dropping uncomfortably when he saw that Thor sent him a text message.

Very warily he opened it up, beginning to read it.

_ Loki, _

_ I’m sorry if anything I said hurt or confused you. It wasn’t my intention to put you in a place where you felt uncomfortable, and if I did that, I apologize. I just wanted to make my intentions known, and wanted you to know that I’m wanting to prove myself to you in whatever ways I can. I understand that you’ve most likely experienced things that have negatively influenced what we’re doing, and… and I want to do whatever I can to prove to you that I mean what I say. Whatever I have to do to prove myself to you, I’ll do it… just tell me what to do, and how I can show you that I am serious. I understand if you’re not ready or willing to respond, but… if there’s anything in you that is still wanting to give me a chance, please… respond when you feel ready. _

Loki let out the biggest sigh, running a tired hand through his hair. He really couldn’t understand how Thor felt this way about him, and frowned, wondering what he was getting himself into as he video-called Thor.

The phone rang twice before the alpha answered, the hopeful look in his eyes making Loki feel sad again. “Thor… why are you wanting to entangle yourself with someone like me?”

Hearing Loki speak about himself like that hurt Thor, as he didn’t view the professor as someone that wasn’t good enough to have a relationship with him. “Loki… can you tell me what you feel is stopping you from wanting to give me a chance? I want to understand why you feel this way about me.”

“You’re  _ young _ , Thor… you have so much life to live. I want to get married, and I want a family, and I want those things sooner rather than later. Even if I gave you a chance, you would always feel a looming pressure to give me those things, and you’re most likely not going to be ready for those things for quite some time. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us for me to be with you in a serious relationship.”

“But you’re deciding how I feel, without even asking me if it’s the truth!” Countered Thor, his eyes narrowed in minute frustration. “That’s not very fair to me, Loki.”

Loki looked away, knowing that Thor spoke the truth. “What do you see in me, Thor?”

“A beautiful person,” Confessed Thor, a smile stretching across his lips as he thought of all the reasons he loved Loki. “You’re amazing. You genuinely care about every single thing in your life that brings you passion, and when you laugh or smile, your entire face lights up, and it’s the most amazing thing to see.”

Loki blushed as Thor continued to tell him every single thing about him that attracted him to him, beginning to realize that the alpha felt his feelings more intensely than he originally believed. He realized that Thor was more observant and aware than he originally gave him credit for, and couldn’t help but admit that it was nice to have someone see him for  _ him _ , and not the cold or abrasive facade that he gave off.

“Thor… I… I really don’t think you have enough experience with life to want a serious relationship with me.” He saw the alpha’s face fall, and rushed to reassure him that all was not lost. “You asked me what you could do to make me trust your intentions, and your word… if you still feel as if you want to see me seriously by the time you graduate in three months, then we will revisit it then.”

Thor stared at Loki for some time, relieved that the omega was giving him a chance, but still sad that Loki didn’t believe that he truly felt the way he did about him. “Alright… what else can I do?”

Loki blushed deeply, averting his gaze for a moment. “Just… do things like you’ve been doing them.”

“Does that mean that I can still take you out, Friday?”

“...Yes.”

Thor broke out into a large grin, his entire face lighting up. “Thank you, Loki.”

“A-Are you feeling better?” Asked Loki, that same worried, lonely look on his face.

“Anytime I’m talking to you I feel better,” Answered Thor, relaxing in his bed and continuing to smile at the omega.

This admittedly put a smile across Loki’s face, and he settled into his pillows, beginning to regret sending Thor home. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday…”

“Yeah,” Murmured Thor, a mischievous look in his eyes. “I want to try something with you though, before you hang up.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was talking about.

“Have you ever had sex over a video call?”

Loki’s entire face flushed red, and he shook his head no, curious to see how things progressed.

“I want to try, with you.”

“O-Okay,” Stammered Loki, flipping onto his back. “How does this work?”

“Pretend your hands are mine,” Murmured Thor, his voice deep and low. “You’re still naked from earlier, right?”

“Yeah,” Laughed Loki, trying to not feel embarrassed by doing this.

“Run your hand over a nipple; make sure to drag against it just like I do.”

Loki used his left hand and dragged his fingers on his left nipple, shivering as he saw the hungry look in Thor’s eyes.

“ Close your eyes, and use your thumb and forefinger to pull on it.”

Loki did just that, letting out a soft moan as he did so.

“Imagine that I’m there with you, right now.” Murmured Thor, his voice entrancing Loki, and pulling him under the alpha’s hypnotic spell. “And I’m beginning to stroke you just the way you like, my thumb coming to rub right under the tip.”

Loki moved his left hand down to cock, beginning to stroke it languidly, just like Thor did for him. Doing this with the alpha felt intimate, it felt daring, it felt  _ new _ , and he gasped again as he imagined that the alpha was still here, pressing soft kisses into his neck as he ran his hand along his length.

He regretted kicking the alpha out of his bed now, but was determined to enjoy this experience with the alpha. And as long as he listened to his deep, alluring voice, he knew he would.

❄❄❄❄❄‌

Thor had the entire Friday and Saturday booked for him and Loki. He’d arranged to take him to a nearby spring with a spa, and reserved a nice dinner for them at an upscale hotel in the area.

Loki’s last class was at 3 on Friday, so once he finished and every student had left the lecture hall, Thor made his way over to Loki, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple. “Hey; ready to go?”

The omega nodded, wrapping his arms around Thor and meeting him for a kiss. “What do you have planned for us?”

“Now  _ that _ is a surprise,” Murmured Thor, grinning down at his beautiful professor. He was amazed at how strikingly attractive and beguiling Loki was at times, and staring at him in times like this often took his breath away. He kissed the omega again, slowly this time, and savored his lips and his scent, absolutely loving the way Loki hesitantly melted into his touch.

Before their kissing could turn into a full-blown make out session, Loki separated their lips, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the alpha. “Are we just going to stand here and make out and fuck in the lecture hall?”

“No,” Laughed Thor, dropping his arms from around Loki’s waist and moving to grab his things. “I’ll meet you at your place in 30 minutes; make sure you pack an overnight bag.”

“Sure…” Answered Loki, wondering where Thor was taking him. He followed Thor out of the lecture hall and the building it was in, heading to his car. Once he got home he packed an overnight back and waited in his living room, not surprised when Thor rang his doorbell exactly 30 minutes later.

Grabbing his bag, he opened his door and stepped outside, locking it and following Thor to his car. He bit back a smile when the alpha opened his door for him, and waited until he got back into the car before speaking. “So where are you taking me?”

“I’m taking you out to Valhalla Springs,” Murmured Thor, loving how Loki inhaled sharply in surprise. “I arranged for us to spend the night at an upscale hotel, and reserved a catered dinner for us there. I’ve also reserved the supreme couples’ package at the property’s spa, and afterwards we will swim around and explore their spring.”

Thor had really taken his time planning out this Valentine’s Day, and Loki was honestly surprised and shocked that their weekend would be so extravagant. “Norns…”

“If there’s anything else you want to do, then let me know.”

“Yeah…” Murmured Loki, looking down at his hands. He was genuinely shocked that Thor actually put this much thought into their weekend together, and was touched by the action. He wasn’t used to being cared about like this, wasn’t used to being treated like he was someone important, and smiled, actually looking forward to their weekend getaway together. “Thank you, Thor. This… this really means a lot to me.”

Thor beamed at the confession, feeling quite proud of himself. “Of course.” They drove in comfortable silence on the way to the town they would spend their Valentine’s weekend in, with Thor planning out how he would get Loki to open up and trust him more, and Loki feeling a bit confused about the feelings whirling around within him.

Since Thor convinced him to take a chance on him, he found that he didn’t mind the alpha’s presence. They’d been messing around since December, and two months later things were just as amazing and exciting as they were in the beginning. Being around Thor  _ did _ make him happy, and it  _ did _ feel nice to be thought about and cared about like this.

He still didn’t think that Thor could actually want a real, genuine, serious relationship with him, as he was struggling to get over Thor’s age. Maybe if the alpha was 27 or 28, he’d have an easier time believing him, but the alpha was  _ 22 _ for Norns’ sake!

Realistically, Loki wanted to be married in the next two or three years, and was prepared to pay for IVF and have a baby through a sperm donor if he wasn’t married by then. If he and Thor lasted that long, the alpha would be 24 or 25, and he’d be 37 or 38. Loki couldn’t imagine being a parent at Thor’s age, and wondered why Thor was so fascinated with him, even with knowing that he wanted marriage and a baby within the next few years.

Everytime he tried to think about listening to Thor and believing that he wanted something serious, all he could think about was how naive he was at 22, and how he thought he knew everything about everything, until the cold and harsh reality of life slapped him in the face.

It would  _ kill _ him if he finally gave Thor a chance, just for the alpha to get cold feet, and realize that he  _ couldn’t _ handle being in the type of relationship that Loki was wanting. Thinking about this made him wonder if he should start going out on dates with alphas around his age, as he’d end up screwing himself over if he told Thor to see other people while they were together, and didn’t do the same thing himself.

It made him sad to think about doing that, but he understood it was for the best. 

“Anything on your mind, Professor?” Asked Thor, his tone light and gentle.

“Nothing too serious,” Answered Loki, looking out the window.

Thor remained silent for some time before responding. “Loki? May I ask a very personal question?”

“... _ Sure _ ,” Stated Loki, hoping that the question didn’t ruin the mood of the trip.

“Are you seeing anyone besides me?”

Loki raised an amused eyebrow up at the alpha. “Do you really want to know?”

Thor bristled at the remark, his lips turning down in a frown. “Yeah… I’m serious about you.” He looked back at the road then, a bit annoyed. Loki didn’t smell like there was another alpha in the picture, so he decided on a safe answer, not wanting Loki to feel uncomfortable. “Even if you’re seeing other people, that doesn’t change my feelings for you. I-I’ll still prove to you that I’m serious about you, and I won’t stop until you believe me.”

Loki found himself smiling softly at the man’s persistence, and hummed softly, wondering if Thor actually meant it. “Even if I’m happier with someone else?”

Hearing that Loki could potentially find someone else to be happy with and spend his life with  _ killed _ Thor, and it just meant that he needed to put every single iota of him into his efforts to prove himself to Loki; he’d be damned if someone else took Loki away from him. “If you’re happier with someone else, you’d tell me. And because you’re here with me, and I’m here with you, there’s no one else in either of our lives that is making us as happy as we’re currently making each other.” 

Loki snorted at the astute observation, nodding in agreement. “I suppose you’re right about that, Thor.”

Hearing Loki agree with him made him smile, and he grinned, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel of his car. “What do you want to do first when we get there?”

“Maybe the spa?” Suggested Loki, grateful for the change in conversation. “It’s been a long week. I want to relax a bit.”

Thor hummed, figuring that the couple’s spa package would be a nice way to get the professor relaxed enough to where he’d feel comfortable opening up more with him.

They spoke about miscellaneous things until they arrived, and once they checked into the hotel and made their way up to their room for the weekend, Loki was amazed, his jaw dropping at how  _ luxurious  _ everything looked. “Norns! Why did you choose this place, Thor?! I-It must’ve cost a fortune!”

Thor laughed softly, setting his bags down on the kitchen counter in the room. “It’s Valentine’s Day; you won’t take me seriously if I don’t go all out for you.” He wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist from behind him then, absolutely loving the way the omega melted into his arms. “Check out is Sunday at 12, so… we can enjoy the weekend.”

Loki leaned back into Thor, enjoying being held by the alpha. “How far away is the spa from here?”

“Down the street,” Answered Thor, kissing the nape of Loki’s neck before releasing him. “Ready to go?”

Loki was a bit embarrassed that he was already missing the alpha’s touch, and nodded, grabbing his key card for the room and following Thor out the door. The spa was  _ literally _ the next property on this street, so once they arrived they made their way inside the spa, with Loki amazed for the second time that day that Thor had reserved something as upscale as this for them. “Norns…”

Grinning proudly, Thor took Loki’s hands in his and made his way to the front desk of the spa, greeting the attendant. “Hello, I have a reservation under Thor Odinson for a couple’s package for today and tomorrow.”

The attendant nodded, looking up Thor’s name in the system. “May I see your ID?” Thor handed his ID to her, waiting for her to verify his identity before taking it back. “This couples package lasts five hours; if I could have the both of you change in the dressing room, and put on the robes hanging on the walls for you?”

Loki wondered what type of express treatment Thor had gotten them, and followed the attendant to the couples’ dressing rooms in the spa, heading in with Thor and closing the door. He wasn’t nervous about changing in front of the alpha -the alpha had  _ literally _ seen and licked every inch of him over this two month period- so he stripped down quickly, hanging his clothes up and putting on the robes and sandals they provided for them.

He patiently waited for Thor to finish undressing, taking his time to observe the alpha’s chiseled physique. He wondered how Thor still had time to work out -he was in his final semester of school  _ and _ was working as a TA in all of his lectures- and reached out, stroking at the alpha’s toned stomach. “Norns, what are they feeding your generation?”

Thor snorted, flexing his muscles under Loki’s hand playfully. “Like what you see?”

“And what if I did?” Asked Loki, a mirthful hue to his gaze.

“Then I would say you have  _ plenty _ of time to explore my body once we get back to the hotel.” Smirked Thor, his hands coming to hook around the loops on the waist of Loki’s robes. “ _ Unless, _ you want to have some fun now?”

Loki rolled his eyes, fighting back against any uncertainty about being affectionate with the alpha and pressing a lingering kiss against his lips. “This will have to hold you over until then.”

The alpha licked at Loki’s upper lip in retaliation, pinching at his ass and laughing when Loki jumped and shot him a surprised yet astonished look. “I’ll leave you alone for now; I can’t promise I will once we get back to the hotel.”

Loki rolled his eyes again, too amused with the alpha to be embarrassed. “Hurry and change; I don’t want her to be waiting too long.”

Thor stripped off his pants and underwear, quickly hanging up his clothes and slipping on his robe. “I’m ready.”

The pair stepped out of the couples’ dressing room and followed the attendant down the hall, entering a room with two massage tables in its center. The lights in the room were dimmed, and there was the soft sound of crashing waves against a shore playing faintly in the room, having an immediate calming effect.

“Please remove your robes and slip under the blankets of the massage table,” Instructed the attendant. “Your massage therapists will be here in a few minutes.”

Thor and Loki nodded, hanging their robes on hooks on the wall and getting onto the massage tables, settling their faces into the holes there. Their massage therapists came in a few minutes later, and introduced themselves to the pair, letting them know to just let go, and enjoy the experience.

Loki wondered how this entire spa package was 5 hours long, and decided to just enjoy the experience, enjoying his kinks and tense muscles being relaxed.

The actual full body massage took about an hour, and then they moved onto his face, massaging it with oils and creams before using various devices on it, all of which were meant to eradicate wrinkles, large pores, and gave the skin an overall smooth and polished finish. This portion took about an hour as well, and after it, the therapists led Loki and Thor to a desensitizing couple’s salt bath, where they would float in the water for an hour, the salt and sensory deprivation allowing any mental exhaustion or stress to melt away.

They were advised to not speak during this process, so once they entered the sensory deprivation bath, Thor closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, able to hear nothing besides his own breathing, and the calm beating of his heart.

And it was here that he thought.

Being here with Loki was like a dream come true, and as he relaxed here in the salt bath, floating in the water next to Loki, he imagined the life that he wanted them to live.

Thor understood that he was young, he understood that there were things that he didn’t quite understand yet, and he understood that if Loki gave him a chance, he would have to grow up fast. Loki was looking for a level of stability from him, and people Thor’s age usually didn’t have that.

Loki was looking for someone that was ready and willing to pursue a relationship with him, where the end goal of the relationship was marriage, and starting a family. And Thor understood on some level just how scary it was to trust in someone as young as him.

If Loki did give him a chance, Thor needed to be certain that Loki was the one for him, because Loki made it very clear that he didn’t want to enter a frivolous relationship where marriage and starting a family wasn’t the end goal.

And although it was terrifying to be thinking about getting married and becoming a father within the next 2-3 years, he understood that if he wanted to be in a serious relationship with Loki, he would have to be willing to experience those things, at his age.

He sat here in the sensory deprivation tank going back and forth in his mind, knowing that Loki was the one he wanted, yet being terrified about marrying young, and becoming a father young. He was only 22, and while he knew that Loki was the one for him, he was worried that he was just too young to be with the omega in the way the omega was stating they would have to be, if he entered a serious relationship with him.

He’d been working on accepting that he would marry and have children earlier than expected in life if he ended up dating Loki exclusively in a serious relationship, and while he wasn’t 100% there yet, he knew that with more time, he would be.

It wasn’t the answer that Loki would want to hear, but it was the truth, and it was a truth that the omega deserved to hear. They would both have to make leaps of faith for their relationship to work, and Thor spent his time here genuinely coming to terms with his desires.

If he was going to be with Loki, he needed to accept that there would be many things about the relationship that were challenging and needed to be overcome. And if he couldn’t overcome those things, he needed to leave Loki alone, and give him the space and opportunity to find someone who  _ was _ ready for those things in life.

It hurt Thor’s heart to think about a future where Loki wasn’t with him, and while it did scare him to think about how his life would be in the next few years, he wasn’t willing to accept a reality in which he and Loki didn’t end up together.

If he was asking Loki to jump off the cliff and trust him, he needed to jump off right with him, and trust that they’d be able to make this work, and overcome every single obstacle in their path.

A soft chime sounded above his head and disrupted his thoughts, so Thor shifted in the salt bath, coming back to the present.

“Please gently stand in the water, and rinse off in the showers located to the right of the room. A spa attendant will be waiting for you outside.”

Thor groaned as he slowly sat up, squinting his eyes as the lights in the room were gently turned back on. “Norns…”

Loki felt just as relaxed, and sat up slowly as well, standing up in the water before offering a hand to the alpha, helping him up. “That was definitely something…”

Thor hummed in agreement, stepping out of the bath and heading to the showers to rinse off. Once they were cleaned, they redressed into their robes, and left the room, following a spa attendant out to an outdoor zen garden.

There were two massage therapists waiting for them, so the pair settled themselves onto the tables, moaning softly as warm stones were laid on their backs, and their bodies were massaged with a soothing lotion.

After this treatment, the pair had about an hour left of their spa reservation, so they walked hand in hand around the pebble zen garden, the silence between them comfortable.

This day had really been pleasant, and Loki found that he was actually looking forward to the weekend Thor planned for them.

Maybe the alpha was more in tune and aware of himself than Loki originally gave him credit for.

  
❄❄❄❄❄‌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, next chapter will be out next Saturday :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

❄❄❄❄❄

After their wonderful experience at the spa, Loki felt like he was on cloud nine. He was relaxed, he felt happy, and he was genuinely looking forward to his weekend with Thor. The alpha had taken them out to an upscale restaurant in their hotel after leaving the spa, and had shaken the very foundation of his being with the sex that came after their meal.

Loki was currently relaxing in Thor’s embrace, and while he wasn’t tired, he felt happy and sated in the best way possible. His mind and body were both in a state of elation that he hadn’t felt in  _ years _ , and he found a soft smile spreading across his face as the alpha pressed a warm kiss against his cheek. “Thank you for the day, Thor. This was amazing.”

Thor hummed softly, his thumb stroking affectionately at the crest of Loki’s hip as it always did after their romps. “I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself, Loki.”

“... Did you enjoy today, too?”

The omega sounded so unsure of himself, so Thor rushed to reassure him, not wanting him to worry. “Yeah, yeah of course I did,” He pressed another warm kiss against the omega's cheek, before tracing kisses down to the crook of his neck. “Whenever I’m with you, I’m happy.”

Loki was too blissed out to get annoyed with the alpha’s words like he usually did, and instead he did something…  _ strange. _ He rolled over onto his side to where he was facing Thor and kissed him, the kiss unhurried, unsure, yet  _ hopeful _ . “Do you  _ really _ want to be with me, Thor?”

“With everything in me,” Assured Thor, his thumb coming to stroke at the omega’s cheek. Loki looked so unguarded, so uncertain, so  _ nervous _ , and Thor wanted to do whatever he could to wash that fear of his away.

“You don’t want someone younger?” Whispered Loki, his heart beating anxiously in his chest.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be here,” Murmured Thor, stroking at Loki’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Loki’s voice caught in his throat, and he felt so warm, so safe, so  _ appreciated _ in the alpha’s embrace. He’d had so much time to think about him and Thor’s relationship during the meditative salt bath, and was teetering on actually trusting Thor’s words, and entering a monogamous relationship with him, or just giving up and running away from the entire thing.

The alpha pulling him closer and kissing his forehead did it for him, and he melted into the alpha’s arms, not able to lie to himself about how  _ good _ it felt to be cared about like this.

Call him stupid, but… he gave in.

Stretching up to kiss the alpha, Loki rubbed at Thor’s jaw as he looked into his eyes. “If… If you decide you can’t do this,  _ tell _ me. If I give you a chance, and you decide that you can’t be with somebody like me, and that you’re not ready for marriage or a family in the near future, then  _ tell _ me. Don’t lead me along, Thor…”

This was the most open and vulnerable Loki had ever been with him, and Thor’s gaze softened, a large part of him understanding now just how  _ scary _ it was for Loki to give him a chance. “That’ll never happen.” He felt Loki stiffen in his arms and released soothing pheromones, not wanting him to worry. “But in the event that it does, I’ll let you know immediately.”

Loki relaxed then, feeling impossibly nervous. “I haven’t been in a relationship in years, Thor…”

Thor hummed softly, continuing to stroke aimlessly at the crest of Loki’s hip. “Can you tell me about it? Only if you’re comfortable, of course…”

Loki settled himself back under the crook of Thor’s chin, his arms wrapping back around the alpha comfortably. “It was 3 years ago… I had just become a Professor, and had been dating a fellow Professor for about two years. I… I thought that we were going to get married, but… it didn’t work out.”

“Why?” Asked Thor, placing as much gentle concern into his voice as he could.

“He decided one day that he didn’t love me… he told me that I was boring, and plain, and that he was bored… so… he left. And I’ve been single since then.” Muttered Loki, looking down in shame.

It tore Thor’s heart to pieces to hear this, and if he ever saw the alpha that made Loki feel like he was boring or worthless, he’d tear him a new one. He understood that reassurance was something that Loki was needing right now though, so he hugged the omega close, so entangled with him that it seemed like they were one. “You’re none of those things.”

Loki let out a broken laugh, not wanting Thor to lie to him. “You think that, now.”

“I’ll never think you’re boring or plain or not worth it, Loki; because you’re everything  _ but _ that. I wouldn’t have broken up with my girlfriend if I didn’t think you were worth it.”

Loki inhaled sharply, pulling back to stare up at Thor in disbelief. “Y-You broke up with your girlfriend for me?!”

Thor frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain himself. “I broke up with her because it wasn’t fair for her to date me, when my heart already belonged to someone else.”

“But I-I’m just a crush! Y-You don’t even  _ know _ me! What if I had rejected you?!” Sputtered Loki, still in complete shock.

“If you would’ve rejected my advances, then I would’ve done everything in my power to get over you, so that I could be with someone else, and give them my heart completely.” Answered Thor. “But it wasn’t fair to her for me to keep dating her if I really wanted someone else.”

Loki supposed he shouldn’t feel surprised at Thor’s fierce tenacity, but he  _ was _ . Hearing that Thor felt so seriously about him that he would end things with his girlfriend made Loki upset at first, then it made him sad, and then he felt happy, and… and now, he felt a combination of all three. 

He felt guilty for becoming happy at the news that Thor felt this seriously about him, and looked away from the alpha for a moment, a pensive expression on his face when he turned back to face him. “If I date you, Thor… if I date you, I need you to to be honest with me the entire time. If there’s a part of you that ever feels like you can’t do this, I need you to let me know the  _ second _ you feel it.”

Thor reached out to caress Loki’s cheek, his heart beating fast in his chest. “I’ve always been honest with you, Loki… and I won’t stop now.” He could see the fear in Loki eyes, the fear to accept that maybe he felt something too, and he pulled at the omega until he was lying across him, their chests, stomach, legs connected. 

In this position, he could stare at Loki intensely and share everything with him, being completely  _ honest _ . This moment was for them, it was the make it or break it moment, and he didn’t want to ruin it or fuck it up. Exhaling softly through his nose, Thor held Loki close, staring at his sage green eyes with minute hope in their depths. “I had some time to think to myself, during the meditative salt bath we had.”

Loki gulped nervously, waiting for Thor to continue.

“And I am nervous; I’m scared, too.” He held Loki even closer as the omega’s face fell, stroking at his cheek with his thumb as he continued to explain. “This is scary for me too, Loki. But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to give up on you, or on what we can build  _ together _ .”

He smiled then, his radiant grin causing Loki to smile softly as well. “We have to jump off this cliff together if this is going to work. So…  _ leap  _ with me.” He took Loki’s hands in his and kissed his knuckles, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. “We know this is crazy… we know that this is insane, that a lot of people won’t understand, that our families could disapprove, that society itself is telling us that this isn’t going to work. And let’s prove them wrong;  _ together _ .”

Thor sounded so convincing to Loki, and as he stared into the alpha’s deep, sea blue eyes, he couldn’t help but blush and nod after a moment, the alpha’s face breaking out into a large grin once he did so. He was pulled even closer to the alpha then, and hugged him in return, feeling…  _ happy _ .

He was happy, genuinely happy, and while he was worried that his decision to date Thor would come back to bite him in the ass, or that he would end up regretting it, he didn’t  _ care _ . For the first time in a long time he was deciding to just enjoy something for the hell of it, and just listened to what he wanted to do.

And what he wanted to do was flesh out his relationship with Thor, and see if it really could end in marriage and a family, as unrealistic as society told him that dream was.

He grinned against Thor’s lips when the alpha moved to kiss him, feeling more happiness well within him. It was scary, it was strange, there were so many emotions running through him at the moment, but all Loki focused on were two; happiness, and hope.

He kissed Thor again before sitting up, straddling the alpha and smirking down at him. “Ready for round 7?”

Thor grinned up at him and sat up too, wrapping his arms around the omega and kissing him. “I know I should’ve asked you sooner, but… are you on birth control?”

Loki snorted softly, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. “Do you really think I would’ve fucked you if I wasn’t on anything?”

“I just wanted to ask,” Laughed Thor, kissing him again. “Can we stop using condoms now that we’re dating?”

Loki pursed his lips, thinking about it for a moment. “No; lets get tested when we get home, and if we’re both fine, then we can stop using condoms.” 

Thor wasn’t offended by the statement, and kissed Loki again, eager to continue their night. “That’s fine with me.” The alpha was just relieved that Loki finally took a chance with him, and kissed him deeply, looking forward to enjoying their night together.

❄❄❄❄❄

Valentine’s Day weekend was a whirlwind for Loki. 

Now that he’d given in and agreed to date Thor, the alpha was all over him, constantly holding him, kissing him, holding his hand, and while it was a bit  _ much _ , Loki began to find the alpha’s hands on, unabashed love quite reassuring.

He wasn’t sure if it was because the alpha was younger, but Thor was so open with his affection, and as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Loki found that he was absolutely  _ drowning _ in the alpha’s love.

Thor hadn’t told him he loved him yet, and he hadn’t said it either, but being with the alpha just unlocked a part of himself that he hadn’t been aware of. Thor was constantly complimenting him, or squeezing his ass, or telling him how amazing he was, and soon Loki began to actually  _ believe _ that he was as beautiful and amazing and passionate as Thor was telling him he was.

He started smiling more, he started wearing things that he’d been too unconfident to dress in before, and he let his hair grow out to his shoulders because he liked how he looked with it long, and Thor supported it.

The alpha was so unlike every person that he’d been with, and by the time August hit, Loki believed that he was definitely falling for Thor. The alpha just loved him for  _ him _ , and supported the little changes he was making in his life, not because they were the changes that Thor himself wanted Loki to make, but because the changes were things that made Loki a little more happier and confident each day.

Thor graduated from their university with his bachelor’s degree in business and finances in May, and moved back to his hometown that was about two hours away so that he could work in his father’s company.

They took turns driving to each other every weekend, and set up a schedule with each other, where they would video chat every Tuesday and Thursday, see each other Friday and Saturday, and part on Sunday.

They kept this schedule up well into the holiday season, and by the time November rolled around, Loki could say that he was genuinely happy for the first time in  _ years _ . He’d been dating Thor officially for 9 months, and hadn’t been disappointed  _ once _ .

Of course, they had minor arguments, and they did disagree about things sometimes, but they were always able to discuss it and move on, with both of them feeling reassured about their relationship.

Around the beginning of November, Thor began to get pestered about his partner, as his family wanted to meet them. They knew he was seeing someone from his university, and they knew that they’d been together for almost a year, but they  _ didn’t _ know that he was dating his 35 year old ex-Professor.

It was only a matter of time before they found out, and because he and Loki were getting really serious, he decided that there was no better time like the present to introduce and integrate Loki into his family. They were all  _ very _ tight-knit, and their acceptance of Loki really meant a lot to him.

He brought it up with Loki around the beginning of November during one of their Tuesday night video calls. The omega had become much more open and expressive since they got together, and Thor loved how unguarded Loki was now. Loki was currently staring at him with an unabashed grin, and it made Thor’s heart flutter, a smile growing on his face. “I love when you smile.”

Lok’s grin only grew, and he laughed, his face lighting up from the compliment. “Do you, now?”

“Of course I do; it’s heart stopping,” Continued Thor, wishing that he was next to the omega so that he could kiss him and stroke at his cheek. “I miss you…”

Loki nodded, relaxing back into the cushions of his couch. “I miss you, too.”

Thor gulped nervously then, trying to gain the courage to tell Loki he wanted to introduce him to his family. “Hey… so I was thinking… I would like to spend Thanksgiving together.”

Loki raised a confused eyebrow at him. “But we’ll be seeing our families that day; we won’t have time to meet up.”

“That’s the thing though; I want you to spend Thanksgiving with me.”

“But… your family would see me…” Responded Loki, a puzzled expression still on his face.

“Yeah… I want them to.”

Loki inhaled sharply, sitting up on his couch. “Y-You want to introduce me to your family?!”

Thor blushed deeply, nodding. “Yeah… you mean a lot to me, babe.”

Loki pursed his lips, not doubting that Thor deeply cared for him, but still nervous about meeting his family. “I mean, isn’t meeting your family sort of official? A-Are you ready for that?”

“I am,” Assured Thor, his gaze softening. “I really love you, Loki. I’ve loved you for a very long time, and that hasn’t changed in the months that we’ve been together.”

Loki always felt a wondrous warmth flood through him every time Thor told him that he loved him, and while he hadn’t said it yet to the alpha, the alpha didn’t mind, not pushing him or coercing him into saying it. This time was no different, and Loki couldn’t help but melt as he stared at the alpha’s loving gaze, wishing that he were next to him right now. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. I’m not leaving you if my family ends up not supporting our relationship. We’re really close, so even if they don’t accept it now, that doesn’t mean that they will always feel that way.” Assured Thor. “But we know that our families not accepting this at first -or ever- was a possibility. And I’m not going anywhere, babe.”

Loki smiled softly, reassured by Thor’s words. “Yeah… I’m not going anywhere, either.”

“Great; so you’ll stay with my family for Thanksgiving?” Asked Thor, hope shining in his eyes.

Loki nodded, his eyes crinkling with joy as Thor’s face lit up. “I’ll meet them.” He licked his lips nervously then, trying to not think about the worst case scenario. “When should I come into town?”

“Maybe Wednesday night? That way my family can meet you, and get to know you before my aunts, uncles, and cousins come?” Suggested Thor, relieved that Loki was agreeing to meet his family.

“Sure,” Agreed Loki, doing his best to not feel too nervous about meeting Thor’s parents. “My family will probably want to meet you, too, since I won’t be there for Thanksgiving.”

“Should we wait until Christmas before you introduce me to your family?” Asked Thor, suddenly feeling nervous, too. “Do you want to wait to introduce me to your family?”

After a moment Loki nodded, beginning to feel bad that he hurt the alpha’s feelings. “I-It’s not that I don’t want you to meet my family, Thor…” Murmured Loki, averting his gaze from the alpha’s sad one.

“ _ But?” _ Questioned Thor, his lips turned down in a small frown.

“I just want to make sure that there’s more stability before I bring you around my family… they aren’t too interested in meeting someone if we’re not engaged, so…” Loki didn’t like to bring up the looming reality of marriage and a family too much when he spoke to Thor, as the alpha was still so  _ young _ , and was doing his best to become ready for those things.

Thor remained silent for some time, tossing various ideas back and forth in his mind. “If I proposed, would you say yes?”

Loki inhaled sharply and gasped, sitting up on his couch and staring at Thor like he was crazy. “Why would you propose to me?! W-We’ve only been together 9 months, I-I-”

“Would you say yes?” Repeated Thor, his expression unreadable. 

Loki stared at Thor for a bated breath, knowing that he should be honest with his answer. “...I would.”

Thor bit back a smile, the simple statement meaning more than the greatest “I love you” that Loki could ever say. Instead, he kept the facade mask of being calm, and nodded a few times, his mind already planning out various scenarios. “We’ll meet your family when you feel more comfortable, Loki. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Loki relaxed when he heard this, admittedly wondering what was going through Thor’s head at the moment. “You have work in the morning, right?”

“Yeah,” Yawned Thor, settling himself in bed. “I should probably turn in.”

“Alright, well… I’ll call you on Thursday, then…” Murmured Loki, a fond look on his face.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Responded Thor, winking at the omega. “I love you babe… goodnight.”

“...Goodnight,” Whispered Loki, wishing that the alpha was here so that he could kiss him and fall asleep in his arms. He ended the call then and held his phone to his chest, letting out a loud sigh.

Thor had asked him what he would say if he proposed, and… and he’d said that he’d say yes. Confessing that took a lot out of him, and he sat on his couch for quite some time after the end of their video call, wondering once again what was going through his alpha’s head.

❄❄❄❄❄

After Loki confessed that he would say yes if he proposed, Thor’s planning went into motion. He was slammed with meeting after meeting the entire week, and he’d be driving to see Loki this weekend, so he unfortunately had to put ring shopping on the back burner.

Thor really wanted to get Loki a ring before he came for Thanksgiving, as he wanted to propose Thanksgiving weekend. Then, they could discuss buying a house together, and have Loki move here soon.

It didn’t really scare him anymore to think about getting married or starting a family, and while he was only 23, he understood that a life with Loki was a life he wanted. And while he understood the herculean effort that was marriage and starting a family, he was ready. 

He arranged to have his friends Hogun and Volstagg meet with him at an upscale jewelry store in their city, and arrived after work, thankful that the pair were willing to do this for him. They weren’t too supportive of him dating Loki, but they did care about him, and he knew that above all else, they would be okay as long as Thor was happy.

The pair were still dating -and had been dating for about three years- so Thor wondered if Volstagg was thinking about marrying Hogun. It definitely wouldn’t surprise him, and he found himself laughing softly at how happy it would make Hogun.

He saw the pair looking at rings when he entered and grinned, calling out to him. “Hey, guys.”

The pair turned, greeting their friend. “We were wondering where you were,” Began Hogun, turning back around to look at a ring. “You’ve been so busy with work.”

Thor noticed the way Hogun was staring at a ring fondly, and raised an eyebrow at Volstagg, who blushed and nodded, mouthing “I know” at the alpha. “Hogun, why don’t you help me pick out something for Loki?”

Hogun nodded, gazingly forlornly at one of the rings before leaving to follow Thor over to a section that had caught the alpha’s eye.

Thor hoped that Volstagg would take advantage of the opening Thor just gave him, and looked down at the rings in front of them, trying to see if he could find one that Loki liked. Male engagement rings for omegas usually resembled wedding bands, and had the diamonds and gems normally found on a ring, in its center, instead of on top of the ring, like engagement rings for omega and beta women.

“Ah, looking at rings are we?” Asked a male omega attendant, drawing Thor’s attention to him.

Thor looked up and nodded at the attendant before looking back down at the rings. “Yeah. I’m trying to look for rings for my boyfriend.”

“Is this him?” Asked the attendant, eyes flitting over to Hogun.

Hogun widened his eyes, shaking his head no and beginning to laugh. “No, no, this is my friend. My alpha is that guy,” He explained, pointing over at Volstagg.

“Norns, forgive me,” Apologized the attendant, turning his attention back to Thor. “What is your partner like, sir?”

“He’s very strong,” Answered Thor, beginning to smile fondly as he explained Loki’s personality to the attendant. “He’s really stern, but he’s also loving, and has the most beautiful laugh. And when he smiles, he takes my breath away.”

The attendant hummed softly, taking out a case of gaudy, golden rings. “What about something like this?”

Thor frowned, shaking his head no. “No, no he’s older, so he would want something more subdued.”

The attendant nodded, pulling out another case of rings more similar to what Thor could want. “Something like this?”

Thor gently took the ring the attendant offered him, looking over it in his hands. The ring was silver in color, and had deep, sapphire gems embedded in its center. Small diamonds surrounded the gems, and Thor tried to imagine Loki wearing it, knowing that the omega wouldn’t like it. “No, it’s too flashy. My boyfriend would want something personal, and less flashy.”

“He’s like 80, so he probably needs something that the average young adult wouldn’t like,” Laughed Hogun, pointing at an ugly, gray ring. “What about that, Thor?”

Thor growled and rolled his eyes, pissed at his friend. “At least I’m with someone who actually wants to marry me.” He saw the hurt flash in his friend’s eyes when he said this, and refused to feel bad about it, as his friends continuously gave him hell for choosing to be with Loki.

“That’s fucked up, man,” Muttered Hogun, looking away from the alpha with a bitter look on his face.

“No, what’s fucked up is you continuously badgering me for being with someone I love, just because they’re older than me. I would never do that to you, and the fact that you’re still like this amazes me.” Snapped Thor, glaring fiercely at his friend. “If you’re not going to help me, you can fuck off.”

He and the omega stared off before Hogun sighed, obvious guilt in his eyes. “Yeah… I’m sorry, man… I didn’t know it bothered you that much.”

Thor knew that his friend meant this, so he sighed as well, trying to get back to finding a ring for Loki. “He loves the colors black, dark green, or gold, so whatever ring I get him needs to compliment those colors.”

The attendant and Hogun pointed out various rings to him, but none of them were  _ right _ . Thor knew that he’d know instinctively when he saw the right ring, and so far the rings that he was being shown just weren’t it.

He feared that he would have to go to another place and was ready to give up, before something inconspicuous yet grand caught his eye. “Wait, what about that?”

The attendant walked over to where Thor was pointing, pulling out a case of rings. “Which ring did you want to look at, sir?”

“This one,” Murmured Thor, entranced by the ring. It was white gold, and in its center, had a deep, dark, emerald gem that was surrounded by smaller diamonds. It wasn’t over the top or flashy, but it was very nice, and Thor knew that Loki would treasure this ring forever. “This is it; this is the one.”

The attendant smiled, genly taking the ring from Thor and looking over it. “Hm, yes… A Blue Nile ring. You have great taste.”

Hogun hummed appreciatively, also loving the ring. “That looks amazing, Thor.” His eyes bulged when he saw the price tag, and he inhaled sharply, looking at Thor like he had two heads. “Thor, that ring is 80k! That’s like Volstagg’s and my entire fucking salary,  _ combined _ !”

Thor didn’t care about the price tag, and snorted, shooting his friend an amused look. “Well, money doesn’t matter when your dad is rich.”

“I hate snooty, rich boys like you,” Huffed Hogun, playfully shoving at Thor before growing serious. “That’s a beautiful ring though, Thor. I know that he’s gonna like it.”

Thor was relieved that he’d found the perfect ring, and followed the attendant over to a register, where he arranged to have the personal phrase “leap with me” engraved on the inside. It was a meaningful phrase to Thor and Loki, as it was something that they always said to each other whenever they were nervous about their relationship.

He was happy that the ring was available in Loki’s size, and was told that he could come pick it up in two days' time. That was right when he was supposed to be leaving to go see Loki, so he wondered if he should propose to the omega that weekend, or if he should try and plan it for Thanksgiving weekend, like he originally wanted.

Either way, he was proud of himself for embarking on this stage with Loki, and looked forward to seeing the omega’s face when he proposed.

He wasn’t scared anymore, and was ready to take this next step with the man that he loved, regardless of whatever obstacles were in their path.

  
❄❄❄❄❄


	6. Chapter 6

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki hadn’t been feeling too well, lately.

At first he thought he just caught a stomach bug, but when a week passed, and he was continuing to feel sick, he wondered what was happening to him. It wasn’t bad enough to go to the doctor, but he was a bit bummed that he wasn’t feeling well while Thor was here with him.

It wasn’t until they were lying in bed in the early hours of morning that Loki had a startling revelation; he might be sick for a reason. A reason that had never even occurred to him until now, because he was on the pill. A reason that had his heart nearly ready to beat out of his chest. A reason that… if it were true, would terrify him more than anything in this life, yet be one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Making sure to not wake up Thor, Loki crawled out of bed and headed to his bathroom, reaching far back into his bathroom cabinets and grabbing pregnancy tests that he’d bought years ago. He decided to take all three to be on the safe side, and opened up the boxes, setting the tests on his counter.

After relieving himself in a plastic cup, Loki dipped each test into it and laid them back out on a towel on the counter, knowing that he had to wait three minutes before he got the results.

For every second that he waited for the results his heart pounded, and he felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat from the anticipation rising in him. He thought about all of his symptoms, and knew that most of them lined up with pregnancy symptoms. He and Thor had stopped using condoms shortly after they became an official couple, and they had sex like animals when they saw each other, so it was  _ likely _ that he was pregnant.

So many thoughts ran through his mind as he waited for the timer to go off, thoughts of their relationship, thoughts about if Thor would be a good father or if he’d be a good mother, thoughts about how this baby would look and whether or not it would have Thor’s nose or his eyes, and he found a lithe hand coming to cover the flat expanse of his stomach, fighting back a smile at the thought that he was  _ finally _ experiencing something he’d  _ yearned _ for his entire life.

Even though this baby wasn’t coming under the exact circumstances that he’d planned for it to, he still  _ wanted _ it. He didn’t want to think about Thor leaving him, but… in the event that he did, that wouldn’t change things. He would still keep this baby if he was pregnant, because he  _ wanted _ this baby, wanted it so  _ much _ , and he found himself tearing up when he realized how much he loved this baby, even though it was barely formed, and wasn’t even here yet.

He  _ wanted _ this baby, regardless of any fallout, and wiped at his tears as the timer on his phone went off, letting him know that the tests were ready. He took in a shaky breath and grabbed the first test, his smile growing as he tried to overcome his anxiety and just look at it.

_ Not Pregnant. _

Loki’s smile faltered, and his stomach sank when he saw those words flash against the screen. “N-No, no, no this has to be wrong,” He muttered, looking down at the next test.

_ Not Pregnant _ .

Loki felt frozen in place when he read the second pregnancy test, and he let out a laugh in disbelief, hurriedly reaching for the third and final pregnancy test.

_ Not Pregnant _ .

A broken cry tore from Loki’s throat, and he sank down to the floor of his bathroom as he sobbed, his heart wrenching for the baby that wasn’t there. He felt so alone, so fucking  _ heartbroken _ , and wept into his hands, hating the Norns, hating life, hating  _ himself _ , for believing that he was someone that deserved happiness.

He  _ wanted _ that baby, he wanted it so fucking  _ bad _ , and sobbed heavily as berating thoughts filled his head. He was 35, he’d waited too long, his body was broken, of fucking  _ course _ he wasn’t pregnant, how could he be so stupid-

“Shit, Loki, babe, what’s wrong?!”

Loki could only sob, too distraught to answer Thor.

The alpha had been sleeping, and woke up when he heard Loki crying in the bathroom, worried out of his  _ mind _ for the omega. “Loki, what’s wrong?! What’s wrong?!” The omega continued to weep brokenly, so Thor rushed to sit down next to him and pulled him into his arms, trying to calm him. “Shh… it’s alright, babe. It’s alright, everything will be okay, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-I’m not pregnant!” Whimpered Loki, his voice cracking with emotion.

Thor frowned in confusion, kissing the omega’s crown and trying to calm him down. “It’s alright, babe, everything will be okay…”

“No it  _ won’t _ !” Wept Loki shaking his head fiercely. “It won’t be okay! I-I  _ wanted _ it, Thor! I wanted it so bad!”

Thor was trying to make sense of this, Loki’s wording making it seem like he miscarried their baby. “Loki… Loki did you miscarry?”

Loki whimpered and shook his head no, clinging onto Thor’s shirt tightly as he cried into his chest. “I-I wasn’t feel well, and I-I thought it could be because I was pregnant, bu-ut I took tests and I’m  _ not _ !”

_ Oh. _

Thor’s heart sank as he watched the man he loved fall apart, and he just held him closer, trying to reassure him that all was not lost. “You were on birth control babe…”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Hissed Loki, clinging onto Thor tighter. “I had all the  _ symptoms _ , alpha! I-I really thought that I was!” He broke down again when the crushing reality hit him again. “I wanted it!”

Thor had never seen Loki this upset or distraught before, and it truly hurt him to his very core to see how undone Loki was becoming over a negative pregnancy test. “We can start trying, Loki… if you want a baby, we can start trying.”

Loki crumpled into himself even more then, falling down face first into Thor’s lap. “Don’t fucking say that! Don’t  _ lie _ to me!”

“I’m not lying, omega…” Murmured Thor, rubbing soothing circles into Loki’s back. “I’m not lying… I had no idea that you wanted a baby this bad, Loki, but… but if you do, then so do I.”

Loki whimpered in Thor’s lap, his heart yearning for the baby that wasn’t there. “I don’t want to force you into that…”

“You won’t be forcing me into that, omega,” Assured Thor, continuing to rub soothing circles into Loki’s back. “You’re not forcing me to do anything.”

Loki couldn’t articulate the sorrow he was feeling, and continued to cry in Thor’s arms, slowly calming down as the minutes passed. He hadn’t expected himself to get so emotional over not being pregnant, but once he got it in his head that he  _ could _ be pregnant, he’d clung to that with everything in him.

And now that the dream was gone, he was left feeling so  _ hollow _ and so  _ heartbroken _ . 

He sniffed and took in a shaking breath, finally sitting up in Thor’s lap and looking at the alpha. “I really thought that I was pregnant, Thor… I thought that I was finally going to be a mother…”

It tore Thor up inside to hear how distraught Loki was over this, and he hummed gently, hugging the omega close and continuing to reassure him. “It’s alright, Loki… everything will be okay. We’ll have a baby… we can start trying for a baby.”

Loki shook his head no, not wanting Thor to force himself to do that. “No… no, I don’t want you to leap into parenthood unless it’s something you truly want or feel ready for.” He sniffed then and wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed, and cry. “Besides, we’re only dating… that's a huge level of commitment that I don’t want to force you into.”

Thor tutted softly, shifting and picking up Loki before standing. The omega squawked as he was suddenly lifted into the air, and rushed to wrap his arms around Thor, lest he fall. “What are you doing?!”

Thor pressed a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips, not wanting him to worry. He carried Loki over to their bed and sat him down, kissing him again before standing. “Stay here.”

Loki shot Thor a bemused look, and wiped at the rest of his tears, biting a lower lip nervously as he watched Thor sort through his bags. “Alpha?”

Hearing Loki call him this made Thor swell with pride, and once he grabbed what he wanted he put it into his pocket and made his way back over to Loki, sitting down next to him on the bed. Taking the omega’s hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them, rubbing at his palms with his thumbs. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting, Loki. I had no idea that you wanted a baby this badly.” 

He kissed the omega’s knuckles again, not wanting him to worry. “I wasn’t going to do this for a few more weeks, but… fuck it.” He set Loki with a loving look then, beginning to smile. “I’ve known from day one that you were the one for me, omega. You’re amazing, you’re literally the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I-I don’t even know what to say because I’m so nervous but,”

Thor slid slowly off of the bed, getting on one knee. “I love you, Loki. A-And I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready. But I love you babe, and,” He then reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring box and opening it. “Leap with me…  _ marry _ me.”

Loki’s heart beat twice in that moment, and he inhaled sharply, his eyes welling with tears. He was nodding before he even said “yes” verbally, too overcome with emotion to speak. He slid off of the bed and into Thor’s arms, wrapping his own around the alpha’s neck and crying into its crook.

He felt so many things, so many emotions, there were so many thoughts running through his head, and he pulled back to kiss Thor repeatedly, crying even harder when he saw the hopeful tears in Thor’s eyes. “You really want to marry me?”

“Yeah,” Answered Thor, his smile growing when he saw how happy his answer made Loki. 

“You want to marry  _ me _ ?” Questioned Loki again, his voice cracking at the end. He was in complete disbelief that the alpha really wanted to marry  _ him _ , that the alpha was saying that he was the one, that he was it for him. 

“I do, omega,” Murmured Thor, kissing him gently. “Leap with me…”

When Thor said their phrase again Loki couldn’t help but nod, returning Thor’s kiss with that same unbridled hope that was pouring out of the alpha. “Yes. Yes, I-I’ll marry you.” He and Thor kissed repeatedly in celebration, laughing against each other’s lips.

Thor hugged Loki tight, tighter than he ever had before, and rocked with him, settling the omega in his lap. “Norns, I’m so fucking happy!”

Wrapping his arms around the alpha, Loki rocked with him, happiness swelling from within him, and diminishing his despair from earlier. He just basked in this moment with Thor, love emanating between the two, and it was here where Loki knew that he needed to tell Thor that he loved him.

He sat up in the alpha’s lap and kissed him deeply, his thumbs coming to stroke at the alpha’s cheeks. Staring deep into the alpha’s deep, sea blue eyes, Loki smiled, beginning to tear up all over again. “I-I love you.”

Thor beamed when Loki told him this, and rested his forehead against the omega's, so thankful that Loki agreed to marry him and had finally told him that he loved him. “I love you, too; I always have.”

They shared another passionate kiss before Thor pulled away, gently taking Loki’s left hand in his, and placing the engagement ring on his finger. “Do you like the ring?”

Loki marveled at the ring, surprised that Thor had gotten one that fit his personality so flawlessly. “I  _ love _ it! I-It’s perfect!” He turned back to Thor and kissed him again, unable to stop smiling. “We’re getting married!”

“Yeah,” Laughed Thor, absolutely loving how Loki’s face was now lit up with joy. “We’re engaged!”

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and hugged him again, nestling his face against Thor’s scent gland on his neck and scenting him in a rare display of vulnerability and affection.

Thor grinned as Loki scented him, and they remained on the floor like this for quite some time, with Loki in his arms, settled in his lap. He knew that he needed to bring up the baby -or lack thereof- and shifted to stand, picking up Loki again and settling him on their bed. “I meant what I said earlier.”

Loki blinked in confusion before he realized what Thor meant. He looked away and smiled sadly, that familiar despondent feeling washing over him again. “We can wait to have a baby, Thor… it’s not that important right now.”

“Loki… you were so upset earlier. If you want a baby that badly, then we can start trying. I just want you to be happy,” Answered Thor, genuine concern in his eyes.

“But a baby isn’t something you can take back Thor,” Muttered Loki, looking away from the alpha. “Once it's here, it's here. If you’re not ready…”

“But I am,” Assured Thor, his voice low and gentle. “I wouldn’t have proposed to you if I wasn’t ready for marriage or a family. If you want a baby sooner rather than later, then… we’ll have a baby. We’ll start trying.” He kissed Loki lovingly, not wanting the omega to worry. “Stop taking your pills, and when you go into heat, we’ll spend it together. And hopefully you’ll get pregnant.”

“But what about the wedding?” Asked Loki, worried about how this would all play out.

Thor hummed, thinking about it. “Well… we’ll get married in the midst of trying for a baby. It might take some time, so… we should still plan the wedding.” He rubbed at Loki’s hands with his thumbs, trying to calm the omega. “If you get pregnant in the midst of us planning our wedding, then we’ll put off the wedding until you have the baby. And if you don’t get pregnant by the time our wedding rolls around, then… then we’ll start trying with IVF.”

“But what if IVF doesn’t work?”

“Then we’ll adopt,” Answered Thor, releasing soothing pheromones in the hopes that this would calm Loki. “We’ll have a baby one way or another, Loki.”

“But won’t you care if the baby isn’t biologically ours?”

“No,” Laughed Thor, being patient with the omega. He understood that Loki was just voicing all of his fears and concerns, and he was more than willing to reassure him and answer every single question. “All I care about is being happy with you. Whether we’re able to have biological children, or we have to adopt, I’ll still love them all the same.”

Hearing this made Loki smile, and he wiped at the tears welling in his eyes, touched by the statement. He knew that the alpha meant it, and he leaned forward, meeting the man for a warm kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Grinned Thor, kissing him again. “How are you feeling?”

Loki exhaled softly, a bittersweet smile on his face. “I’m sad that I’m not pregnant… but I’m happy that we’re engaged, and… and I’m hopeful that I’ll get pregnant during one of my heats.” He looked back up at Thor then, love in his eyes as he stared at the alpha. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor grinned and kissed him again, relieved that he was feeling better. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“You?”

Thor widened his eyes in amusement and laughed before shooting Loki a  _ naughty _ grin. “Looks like  _ someone  _ is feeling bold, today.”

Loki laughed as Thor scooped him into his arms and fell back with him on the bed, proudly revealing his neck to the alpha as he pressed soft kisses into its crook. He was still feeling heartbroken about not being pregnant, but felt happy that he was engaged, and that Thor agreed to start trying for a baby with him. 

Now that they were engaged, Loki felt a lot of his walls that he’d been building crumble, and as he wrapped his arms around the alpha, he could only hope that things would continue to get better from here.

Thor kissing his neck brought him back to the present, so Loki raked his fingers through Thor’s golden hair, moaning softly. He felt such an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude in his heart for the alpha, and gently pushed him away, wanting to pleasure the alpha to show his appreciation and devotion. “Lay on your back.”

Thor smirked, loving how Loki was taking the reins today. He scooted back on their bed until he was resting comfortably on his pillows, and looked up at the omega, shooting him a cheeky grin.

Loki laughed when he saw the look Thor was shooting him and stripped off his own shirt, shimmying out of his pants, and tracing kisses from Thor’s navel, to his flaccid length. He pulled Thor’s sweat pants off of him next, and took Thor’s flaccid length in his hands, beginning to jerk his cock languidly. 

His tongue darted out to lick from the base of Thor’s cock to the tip, and he smirked when Thor let out a low groan, making sure to do the motion again. Continuing to lick at the alpha’s cock, Loki took his time getting the alpha erect, waiting until the alpha was fully there before licking around the tip of his cock, the tip of his tongue coming to lightly trace underneath the head of Thor’s cock.

_ “Fuck!”  _ Gasped Thor, twitching slightly on the bed.

It always made Loki happy when he was able to please Thor, and he licked around the tip again, his tongue coming to tease that sensitive area underneath the head of Thor’s cock. 

It felt  _ amazing _ to have Loki doing this to him, and he groaned when the omega’s tongue flattened out over the head of his cock, licking it in one broad stroke. What really hit home was seeing how much the omega was enjoying this, and it was incredibly fucking sexy when Loki sank down on his cock a bit, hollowing his cheeks, pursing his lips a bit, and beginning to bob up and down on him.  _ “F-Fuck, babe!” _

Loki was just happy that Thor was enjoying this so much -he’d been practicing in secret- and continued to bob up and down on Thor’s cock, reaching up and encouraging Thor to control the movements of his head.

Thor stretched down and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, pushing Loki down a bit further. He was surprised that the omega could take this much of him in, and groaned when Loki swallowed around him, his cock throbbing when the tip of his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat.

Loki was determined to make Thor climax this way, and continued to let the alpha fuck his face, relaxing his throat and moaning around the alpha’s cock. When he heard Thor’s breath hitch and felt his cock throb again, Loki moved his thumb and forefinger to form a circle around the top of Thor’s testes, squeezing ever so lightly.

_ “Gah!” _ Cried out Thor, gripping at the sheets and bucking his hips as his body twitched from the orgasm. He moaned when Loki pulled himself off of his cock and watched the omega swallow his cum, incredibly turned on right now.  _ “Fuck, _ that was amazing!”

Loki grinned, wiping at his lips before tracing kisses up from his inner thigh, up his stomach, and to his neck, before meeting his lips for an impassioned kiss. “Did you like that?”

“ _ Fuck, _ y-yeah babe! Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Gasped Thor, still coming down from his sexual thigh. “That was fucking mind-blowing!”

Loki’s grin only grew, and he stroked at Thor’s jaw, kissing him again. “I’ve been practicing.” 

Thor let out a breathless laugh, his heart still beating in his chest from the intensity of his orgasm. “Well practice on me from now on.”

Loki snorted, meeting Thor for another kiss. “I’ll get started on breakfast.”

_ “Nope,”  _ Murmured Thor, rolling Loki over onto his back. “It’s your turn.”

This made Loki blush, and he met Thor for a heated kiss, letting out a sharp moan when Thor slid two fingers into him.

“Look at this; you’re sopping wet.” Murmured Thor into Loki’s ear, continuing to finger him. “And you’re still soft from last night.” His teeth grazed over the shell of Loki’s ear, then. “What do you want me to do, babe?”

“Rim me and jerk me off,” Gasped Loki, arching in Thor’s hold as the alpha’s fingers stroked at his prostate.

“You’ve got it,” Obliged Thor, kissing Loki’s neck, his chest, his stomach, before grabbing a pillow and settling it under Loki’s hips. He kissed at the base of Loki’s cock and along the seam of his testes, licking around Loki’s rim as his fingers stroked at his prostate from within.

_ “A-Ah!” _ Gasped Loki, screwing his eyes shut and gripping at the blanket of his bed.

Thor managed to slip his tongue into Loki and licked at him as he fingered him,  _ loving _ the gasps and hitched breaths that were pouring from Loki.

The alpha’s tongue was warm in him, and Loki moaned as Thor’s tongue pushed itself into him a bit deeper, his thighs coming to rest on Thor’s shoulders, and his hand reached down to shove Thor’s face closer to him.  _ “A-Alpha! M-More!” _

Thor slipped in a third finger and twisted his fingers so that his tongue could slip in again beside them, thrusting his fingers into the omega and alternating between licking his rim or licking within him.

Loki’s left hand moved down to his shaft, and he began to jerk his cock in time to Thor’s thrusts, feeling like he was about to cum.  _ “Mnh!”  _ He gasped, his toes curling as he came, his cum dribbling down his fingers. His hips twitched with oversensitivity as Thor continued to lick at him and finger him, and he arched as Thor milked his prostate, his eyes fluttering closed.  _ “A-Ah!” _

Gradually slowing down, Thor pressed kissing along Loki’s inner thigh before biting at the supple, milky flesh. “I love you.”

“I-I love you, too!” Gasped Loki, still coming down from that orgasmic high. He shuddered when Thor pulled out of him and groaned, still trying to catch his breath. “That was really good.”

“I’m happy to hear that, babe,” Grinned Thor, kissing Loki’s inner thigh again before wiping at his lips and pulling away. “Want to shower real quick?”

Loki nodded, taking a few moments to gather himself before sitting up with shaking arms. “You’re really going to kill me.”

Thor snorted, standing up and offering out a hand to Loki. “I don’t know; keep giving blowjobs like this morning, and you’ll kill me first.”

This made Loki roll his eyes, and he and Thor headed into his bathroom, turning on his spacious shower. It was big enough for the both of them, so once the water was hot enough, Loki stepped in, followed by Thor. “Thank you, alpha.”

It always made Thor happy when Loki called him this, and he kissed at the scent gland on his neck, humming softly. “No, thank  _ you _ .”

The pair relaxed under the dual-showerheads and let the water run over them, washing themselves in comfortable silence. It wasn’t until they were downstairs eating breakfast that Thor brought up IVF to Loki. “I want you to know that I did some research on IVF a few months ago. It’s expensive, but it  _ does _ work, and most people conceive the second time they do it.”

“What about the people where it doesn’t work on the second try?” Asked Loki, a bit worried. His mind was already thinking that  _ he  _ would be the rare case where IVF just didn’t work.

“Babe, IVF  _ works _ . I read that every time you do a cycle, it increases your chances of conception. So if you don’t conceive on the second cycle, then we’ll do another cycle. We’ll do it until we get pregnant.” Assured Thor, taking Loki’s hand and rubbing at the back of it with his thumb. “One way or another, we’re gonna have a baby.”

Loki smiled sadly, looking down and away from the alpha. “Do you still want to marry me?”

“Loki… I wouldn’t have put that ring on your finger if I didn’t love you, and if I didn’t want you to be my wife.”

“But… if you married someone younger, you wouldn’t have to go through with IVF… you could just get pregnant on your omega’s first heat cycle.” Countered Loki, finally looking up at Thor. “There’s less hassle if you marry someone younger.”

Thor frowned, beginning to stroke lovingly at Loki’s arm. “Babe, I don’t want someone that’s younger; I want  _ you _ .”

“But-”

“ _ Babe. _ I don’t care about any other person besides you. I don’t care about any hurdle or obstacle that comes in our path, because I know that together, we can overcome it.” Interrupted Thor, trying his best to convey the sincerity of his words. “Besides, you’re not  _ that _ old, babe. My mom had my brother Baldur when she was 40, and I don’t think my parents even had to try. So we’ll be fine.”

Loki looked down, doubts still running through his mind. “Do you really want to marry me, though?  _ Me _ ?”

_ “Yes. _ ” Answered Thor. “Yes today, yes tomorrow, and yes for every day after that and into eternity. I  _ want _ you, I’ve always wanted you, and I will continue to want you, omega. I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life by your side.”

This made Loki smile, and he looked back up, squeezing Thor’s hand. “...Me too.”

Thor grinned, stretching across the table to kiss Loki. “I love you, Loki. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I’ll love you forever.”

Loki closed his eyes when Thor kissed him again, feeling more reassured about everything. “Thank you.”

Thor pecked Loki’s lips a dozen times then, repeating how much he loved Loki with every kiss. This actually made Loki laugh, and his face heated up as his heart swelled with love. 

He was so grateful to Thor, and couldn’t wait for the day when they’d finally be married.

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki hadn’t had a heat in about three years.

Now that he wasn’t on birth control anymore, he would most likely have a heat cycle around his birthday. Omegas usually had heats every month, and their heats lasted for 24-36 hours. Birth control and heat suppressants helped prevent heats, and once an omega came off of them, the first heat that came was often  _ very _ intense.

Loki was a bit nervous about sharing his heat with Thor -they hadn’t discussed whether or not they’d be bonding during it- and tried his best to not doubt himself or Thor’s love for him.

Now that they were engaged, Loki was teetering on looking forward to finally meeting Thor’s family, and being absolutely  _ terrified _ that if they voiced their disapproval, it would make Thor go back on his word, and he’d call off their engagement. The alpha did his best to reassure him when he saw that he was worrying, and while it did help, it was still hard for Loki to fight back his fears.

Today was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, and Loki arrived at Thor’s apartment in the alpha’s city that morning, wanting to shower and dress himself appropriately before they met Thor’s immediate family for brunch.

He’d be meeting Thor’s parents and his three brothers, and found his heart beating in anticipation as Thor drove him over to his parents’ place. He could only imagine how shocking it would be to find out that Thor was engaged to a 35-year-old, as the alpha was 13 years younger than him.

Just  _ thinking _ about their age gap had Loki’s heart constricting painfully, and he paled as they pulled into the driveway of Thor’s parents’ mansion, subconsciously reaching out and gripping the alpha’s thigh.

Thor looked over at Loki, his gaze softening when he saw how terrified Loki was. “Babe?”

“I’m sorry… I’m just nervous,” Sighed Loki, slowly loosening his grip on the alpha’s thigh.

Thor took Loki’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the omega’s knuckles. “Hey… they’ll love you. My family only cares about what makes me happy; and that’s  _ you _ .”

This admittedly put a soft smile on his face, and he shot Thor an appreciative look. “Thank you, Thor…”

Thor kissed Loki’s knuckles again before letting go. “Come on; everything will be okay.”

The pair exited Thor’s car, and made their way up to the steps of Thor’s parents’ house, waiting patiently after Thor rang the doorbell. The door opened soon after, and Loki grinned as he saw a lovely, middle-aged woman answer the door, assuming that she was Thor’s mother. “Hi!”

The woman radiated joy as she saw them, and she pulled Thor into a loving hug and kissed his cheek before pulling away, and hugging Loki. “Hi! Thor has told us so much about you! You must be Loki! I’m Frigga, Thor’s mother.”

Loki hugged Thor’s mother, a warm smile on his face. “Hello, Mrs. Frigga. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman released him and gestured for him and Thor to come in. “You arrived just in time; our chef is putting out brunch now.”

Loki followed Thor and his mother into the house, surprised by how grand everything looked. “This home is lovely, Mrs. Frigga.”

Frigga laughed gently, leading them all to their family dining room. “Thank you. All of us are already gathered here; we were just waiting for you.”

Loki entered the dining room of the home and put on a brave face, smiling at Thor’s father and brothers. From what Loki understood about Thor’s family, Thor was the oldest at 23, then his brother Hermod was next at age 20, then there was Hodr, who was 17, and finally there was Baldur, who was 14.

Thor’s father sat at the head of the table, and nodded in Loki’s direction when he saw them all enter the room. “Hello, son; hello Loki.”

Loki noticed that Thor’s father was significantly older than his mother, and found himself wondering if that was why Thor was okay with the age gap in their own relationship. “Nice to meet you, sir.” He nodded at all of Thor’s brothers then, seeing that they were eyeing him with varying levels of curiosity. 

Thor led Loki over to an empty seat and pulled it out for him, helping him sit down. “Here you go, babe.”

“Thank you,” Grinned Loki, scooting forward into the table. 

Thor kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it before looking at his family. “Ready to eat?”

“We’ve been waiting all fucking morning for you, dickhead,” Huffed Hermod, sipping at his drink.

“ _ Hermod _ ,” Chastised Thor’s father Odin, narrowing his eyes at his son. “Watch your mouth.”

Hermod frowned and looked away, knowing not to mouth off at his father.

“Thank you,” Huffed Odin, clearing his throat. “Chef! We’re ready!”

The chef and his attendants immediately brought out their meal, setting it down in front of everyone, one by one. “For brunch, we have cinnamon and brown sugar french toast on sourdough bread, applewood smoked bacon, caprese quiche as a side, and various syrups and jams; please enjoy.”

Loki looked down at the amazing, decadent meal in front of him, widening his eyes in awe. “Norns, this looks amazing…” Everyone dug in once their food was delivered, and Loki found himself holding back a moan as he took that wondrous first bite of french toast.

“Is that a ring?”

Everyone at the table looked up as Thor’s youngest brother Baldur spoke up, turning to look at Loki’s left hand. The omega was proud -albeit nervous- to wear his ring right now, as this was the first time he’d met Thor’s family. He blushed and turned to look at Thor, wanting the alpha to handle this.

“Yep,” Answered Thor, rubbing at Loki’s thigh to calm him as he grinned at his family. “I proposed to Loki earlier this month.”

Thor’s family inhaled sharply and let out various sounds of surprise or excitement, extremely happy for him.

“Why didn’t you let us meet him sooner?” Questioned Baldur, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Is he pregnant?”

Loki’s smile froze on his face, and he tried to not give it away that he was heartbroken still that he wasn’t.

“No, he isn’t pregnant, you fucking idiot,” Growled Thor, shooting his brother a dirty look. “I didn’t want to bring anyone around you all unless I was sure that they were the one.”

Frigga smiled sweetly at her son, touched by the sentiment. “Norns, Thor, that is so sweet.” She turned to look at both Thor and Loki then, her curiosity brimming. “I’m so happy for the both of you; how did you meet?”

“We met at University,” Answered Loki, choosing his words very carefully.

“Were you his TA?” Asked Odin, wanting to get to know Loki better. “Thor did tell us that you were a bit older than him.”

_ Fuck _ .

That had been the  _ exact _ question that Loki had been afraid of. Gulping nervously, Loki gripped Thor’s hand tightly, his heart pounding with anticipation in his chest. “Um… no… no, I was actually Thor’s professor, when we met.”

The mouths of Thor’s family dropped open, and his brothers began to laugh in disbelief, with Hermod laughing the loudest. “What the actual  _ fuck _ man?! You’re marrying your professor?! That’s so fucking  _ weird _ !”

“That’s disgusting,” Muttered Thor’s brother Hodr, rolling his eyes at the situation. 

“Don’t you have to be like, 50, to be a professor?” Laughed Baldur, dramatically wiping tears of amusement from his eyes. “How old  _ are _ you?!”

Every jab at them was like a stab in Loki’s heart, and he looked down in shame, beginning to berate himself. This was stupid, he should’ve  _ known _ that Thor’s family wouldn’t have accepted him, this relationship would always be looked down on, and now Thor would break up with him, and he was so fucking  _ stupid _ for falling in love with someone 13 years younger than him, and-

A loud growl broke through his self-deprecating thoughts and he turned in surprise, seeing Thor more upset than he’d ever witnessed. The alpha was radiating pure  _ ire _ , and the look on his face shut his brothers up  _ immediately _ .

“What the actual  _ fuck _ is wrong with you guys?!” Shouted Thor, glaring at his brothers. “You’re being so fucking rude and it’s fucking pathetic that you’re doing this shit in front of him.” He narrowed his eyes at them further, absolutely  _ pissed _ . “You’re all fucking pathetic for pulling this shit.”

“ _ Thor, _ ” Grunted his father Odin, shooting his son a level look. Thor huffed and turned away, so Odin set his sights on Loki, his gaze unreadable. “I apologize for my sons’  _ unpleasant _ behavior, Loki.”

Loki nodded slowly, a sad smile on his face. “Can’t say that I’m surprised.”

“We were just…  _ shocked _ , Loki dear,” Explained Frigga, making eye contact with her husband to gauge how he felt. “We understand that it’s…  _ unusual _ … considering that Thor was your student… um… how  _ old _ are you, Loki?”

“I turn 36 in December,” Murmured Loki, his stomach sinking when he heard everyone inhale sharply in disbelief.

The entire table was silent for some time, and it was their silence that really broke Loki. He bit at a lower lip and began to tear up, quickly wiping at his eyes and moving to stand. “Excuse me, I’m sorry.”

It tore Thor to pieces to see Loki hurting like this, and he rushed to stand, following him as he left the dining room. “Loki!”

Loki didn’t stop and walked down the hall towards the front door, taking in a shuddering breath. “I-I knew that this would happen!”

“Loki…” Murmured Thor, reaching out to take his hand and stopping him. “Loki, I’m sorry… we knew this was a possibility when we agreed to date each other.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier to deal with!” Responded Loki, more tears welling in his eyes. “I feel like a fucking idiot! I-I should’ve known that they weren’t going to accept me, I-I-”

“Loki, babe, it’s okay,” Murmured Thor again. “My brothers are all fucking idiots. And my parents are just shocked, babe… it doesn’t mean that they won’t accept us.” He pulled Loki into his arms when the omega made a pitiful sound, kissing his temple and holding him close. “They’ll accept us, Loki. Everything will be okay… I’m not leaving you, I still love you, and we’ll make this work, regardless of whatever support we receive.”

Loki just nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, crying silently. He felt like the world’s biggest fucking idiot for actually believing that Thor’s family would accept him with open arms, and just hugged Thor, letting the alpha’s comforting scent and warm embrace calm him.

“Loki? Thor?”

The pair turned around at the sound of their names, seeing that it was Frigga who called them. Thor’s mother was standing behind them, a worried look on her face. “Please come back to brunch… we’re so sorry if we hurt your feelings.”

The last thing Loki wanted was for his future in-laws to have a bad perception of him, so he sniffed and wiped at his eyes, nodding after a moment. “O-Okay.”

Thor reached out to wipe away more of Loki’s tears, and leaned forward, placing a loving kiss against his lips to reassure him. “I love you.”

Loki managed to offer him a soft smile, and he closed his eyes as Thor kissed him again, feeling the love that the alpha had for him pouring through his kiss. “I-I love you, too.” The pair kissed for a final time before following Frigga back to the dining room, the air tense and heavy. It looked like Odin had just gotten done scolding his sons, as they each had ashamed looks on their faces, looking up at them as they entered the room again.

“Hey, Thor… Loki… we’re sorry,” Murmured Hermod, a guilty expression on his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, bro.”

“Yeah, sorry man…” Added Hodr, shooting Thor a guilty look as well.

“Yeah…” Finished Baldur, biting a lower lip nervously.

Thor was still pissed at his brothers -he’d tear them a new one when he was alone with them- but appreciated the apology, kissing Loki’s cheek after he pulled out his chair for him. “Thanks.”

“Loki, from the bottom of my heart I apologize,” Began Odin, staring at Loki gently. “My family and I were just surprised, but I don’t want you to take our surprise as us not supporting you marrying our son.”

Loki sighed softly, wiping at the last of his tears. “I understand how shocking this is… I know that this comes as a surprise, considering we’re 13 years apart.” He looked back up at Thor’s family then, wanting to be honest. “I know that it’s a large age gap. I know that it’s hard to believe that we’re together, considering how we met. But, I-I  _ love _ your son. I-I really do. And he’s been so patient and understanding with me throughout our relationship. And it would mean so much to me if I could get along with all of you and be accepted.”

The gazes of Thor’s parents softened, and they shared a look before Odin answered. “If you love our son, and if he loves you like he says he loves you, then we accept you.”

Thor and Loki broke out into radiant grins, their shoulders sagging in relief. Loki just felt elated that Thor’s parents accepted him, and looked over at Thor, squeezed his hand with excitement.

After receiving an apology from Thor’s brothers, and after being accepted by Frigga and Odin, brunch went by much more smoothly, and he was able to really get to know Thor’s family. They seemed to be curious about him, but he welcomed it, knowing that they had every right to be.

He was just thankful that he and Thor had overcome this first hurdle, and now felt more secure about their union.

  
❄❄❄❄❄   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting surgery tomorrow morning, so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, hence the early update. I'll be focusing on trying my best to recover from my surgery, so I genuinely don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, and can't put a time frame on it :(
> 
> In the meantime, it would mean the world to me if you took a look at some of the other stories that I've written about Thor and Loki :) most of them are already completed.
> 
> Someone also suggested that I make a twitter for updates regarding my stories, SO I present to you, my twitter account handle that I've repurposed for my fanfictions:
> 
> Nyna_Rollins @ Nyna_Rollins
> 
> Feel free to come say hi :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohoo!!! I'm back!!!
> 
> So here's chapter 7 :) we've got some nice smut, some important conversations, and then we meet Loki's family.
> 
> Enjoy :)

❄❄❄❄❄

Spending Thanksgiving with Thor’s family had been a nice experience, and after his other family members got over the initial shock of how much older Loki was than Thor, they became quite curious, wanting to know every single thing about him.

It was nice for Thor to see how much his family accepted Loki, and he did regret waiting so long to bring Loki around his family. He’d just wanted to be 100% certain about Loki, and be confident in their relationship, before he brought the omega around his family.

When Loki had been taken away by his mother and aunts during the Thanksgiving celebration, Thor found himself being pulled to the side by his father, a contemplative look on the older alpha’s face. They could still see Loki from where they were in the home’s formal dining hall, and Thor couldn’t help but smile as he saw the omega laughing from across the room.

“Are you happy?”

Thor turned to look at his father, sipping at his apple cider. “I am.”

Odin nodded to himself a few times, also staring across the room at Loki. “I know you’re already aware of the immense responsibility that this will be, yet… I find myself feeling as if I need to remind you. Marriage is much deeper and more complex than a simple relationship.”

Thor nodded slowly, wanting his father to know how serious he was about this. “I know. And it took a lot for me to convince him that I was ready... I understand the commitment that I’m making.”

Odin’s gaze shifted to his son, then. “He’s in a phase of life where he can’t really put off starting a family… are you prepared for that as well?” 

“I am.”

His father remained silent for some time before responding. “Then I’m happy for you… I’m happy that you’ve found the person that you feel completes you. And I can only hope that you treat your impending marriage with the same tenacity you’ve given everything else in your life.”

Hearing this meant a lot to Thor, and he shot his father a genuine smile, clasping his shoulder. “Thank you, Dad.”

It seemed like he and Loki’s worst fears about not being accepted hadn’t happened, and that meant a lot to Thor. He had been prepared to marry Loki regardless of whether or not he had his family’s support, and knowing that his family was standing behind him made him feel much more secure about this decision.

They ended up staying pretty late at Thor’s family’s home, as Thor’s family wanted him to spend time with all of them since they wouldn’t be there for Christmas. Instead, they’d be spending the holiday with Loki’s family, where the omega would have to introduce Thor to his family.

Loki hadn’t broken the news of his engagement with his family yet, as he  _ knew _ how ecstatic they would be…  _ until _ they found out who he was engaged to. He knew that his immediate family wouldn’t be happy with him if he waited until Christmas Eve to introduce Thor to them, so the weekend that his heat was supposed to begin -as well as his birthday weekend- Loki figured he’d bring up Thor meeting his parents and brothers soon.

The alpha had just arrived at his home, and like every time before this, they found themselves wrapped up in each other’s embrace, their bodies coming together again and again throughout the evening.

Loki’s heat was slated to start within the next three days, so Thor took off two days from work to help him through it. As they came down from their final high, Loki nestled into Thor’s side, burrowing his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and inhaling the alpha’s warm, cozy scent.

Thor loved that Loki was so open with affection now that they were engaged, and wrapped a stabilizing arm around him, sniffing him softly. “I think your heat will start tomorrow, babe; I can sort of smell it on you.”

Loki hummed, continuing to hug Thor close. “Still want to have a baby with me?”

“Well, we don’t really have a choice, now.” He felt Loki stiffen against him when he said this, and cursed, rushing to reassure him. “Shit, babe, that’s not how I meant it; I-I still want a baby as long as you do.”

Loki was still hurt, and frowned, beginning to feel guilty. “Thor, if you aren’t ready to have a baby,  _ tell _ me.”

“Babe, I am, I am, I swear. We’re going to have a baby,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“But do you  _ want _ a baby?” Questioned Loki, pulling away so that he could look up at Thor. “ _ Tell _ me, Thor. I don’t want to do this with you if you still have doubts.”

“I don’t have doubts,” Rushed Thor, kissing Loki and rubbing at his side soothingly. “Would I have liked to have waited to have kids? Yes. But I knew that when I asked you to marry me, you would want kids sooner than I did, and I’m okay with that.” He kissed Loki again, softer this time. “If you want to have a baby, then we’ll have a baby, and we’ll be the best damn parents out there.”

This admittedly put a soft smile on Loki’s face, and he kissed Thor again and hugged him tighter, feeling reassured. “Thank you, alpha.”

The pair shared another loving kiss, with Thor settling himself on his pillow so that he could face Loki. “We have everything we need for your heat, right?”

“Yeah,” Murmured Loki, the alpha’s deep, sea blue eyes entrancing him. “It usually starts in the afternoon, so we have time.” He stroked at the alpha’s jaw with his thumb, finding that he liked the beard that was growing in. “Keep this, when we go see my family. I like how you look with facial hair.”

Thor snorted softly, grinning at the omega. “I guess I’ll grow it out, then.”

Loki leaned forward and kissed him gently, continuing to stroke at his jaw. “I want you to meet my family before Christmas.”

Thor widened his eyes slightly, surprised by this. “Really? When?”

“Next week?” Suggested Loki, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. “Maybe that Sunday, before you head back to your city?”

It made Thor nervous to know that he’d be meeting Loki’s family so soon, but he loved Loki, and wanted both of their families to be on board for their relationship. If Loki wanted him to meet his family next weekend, then he would do it. “That works for me, babe.” He smiled at the omega and closed his eyes as Loki leaned in to kiss him, feeling his heart swell with love. “Babe?”

“Hm?”

“Are we bonding during this heat?”

Loki blinked a few times in rapid succession as he thought about this, wanting to be honest with Thor. “I’m too scared to bond… I want to wait.”

Thor couldn’t say that he was surprised, and rubbed at Loki’s hip, not wanting him to worry. “When you’re ready, I’m ready. I don’t want you to feel pressured into bonding to me.”

Bonding was  _ very _ serious in their society, as once it was done, it was  _ very _ hard to undo. The surgery to undo a bond between mates was  _ extremely _ expensive, and it was also very taxing on the body of the omega. It was a 6 week recovery for the alpha and a 10 week recovery for the omega, so many couples lived their lives without bonding at all, choosing to just remain legally married to their partners instead.

Loki didn’t want to bond to Thor until they’d been together longer, as while he didn’t doubt that he loved the alpha, he still needed some time to be with the alpha before he felt more comfortable bonding to him.

Thor being understanding of this meant the  _ world _ to Loki, and he hugged Thor close, pressing a warm kiss against the alpha’s scent gland on his neck. “We’ll bond one day, Thor, just… not now.”

“And that’s okay,” Assured Thor, rubbing at Loki’s hip. “That’s perfectly fine. We’ll do it at your pace.” He met Loki in the middle for a loving kiss, not wanting him to feel worried. “How soon do you want to get married?”

Loki hummed softly, weighing their options in his mind. Because he was older, he didn’t think that he’d get pregnant during his first heat, but he believed that after a few months of trying, he would, and he really wanted to be married before having their child. “6 months from now? How does that sound?”

This was fine with Thor, as while he wanted to have more time to plan and make time to find a home together, he understood how important it was for Loki to have a stable level of commitment from him. “Yeah, sure. After the holidays, we’ll hire a wedding planner, and go over a day that we feel we want to get married on.”

Loki smiled, happy that Thor was okay with getting married so soon. “I have enough saved up to plan for a nice wedding, so we shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“Oh, my dad said he’ll pay for our wedding, our honeymoon, and will pay the downpayment on our first home. So all of the money you’ve saved up, can just go in our saving’s account.”

Loki widened his eyes in complete shock. “What? Why?”

“Because he’s rich, and he loves me,” Laughed Thor, quirking an eyebrow up at Loki. “He’s always told us that when we got married, he’d pay for us to start our lives.”

Loki couldn’t  _ imagine _ having parents rich enough to do that, and shook his head in awe. “Does your family have a shared bank account, then?”

Thor nodded, figuring that he should explain his finances to Loki. “My parents have their own bank account, and then there’s a shared bank account between myself and my brothers, and then I have my own personal bank account. Any simple purchase, I buy. Anything over, let’s say a million, I use the card that’s connected to the account my brothers and I share.”

“So… at any given time, how much is in the bank account that you and your brothers share?”

“Hmm… about 20 million, I think? We each get a million to put into our personal accounts at the beginning of each year, so we don’t really use the shared account that much.”

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief, absolutely blown away that Thor was living like this. “Norns… so, what will happen when we combine our accounts?”

“I’ll combine my personal account with you, and I assume that you’ll have your own private account, so that you feel comfortable?” Suggested Thor. “I won’t be offended if you want to keep your personal account to yourself, and then you and I create a new bank account, together.”

It was touching that Thor was so comfortable and understanding, and it made Loki smile, his thumb coming to stroke at Thor’s growing beard, then. “We’ll combine our accounts; I don’t feel the need to have a personal account kept hidden away from my husband.”

Saying that word made Loki feel giddy inside, as it hit him that in just a few months, they’d be married. Thor  _ would _ be his husband, and he  _ would _ be Thor’s wife. He ended up letting out a laugh, and blushed when Thor raised an eyebrow at him again, a bit embarrassed by how happy he was over something so simple. “I just realized that you’ll be my husband in 6 months… it made me happy, knowing that you really want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Thor’s gaze softened, and he kissed Loki gently, smiling at the man. “Of course I do; I love you.”

Loki stretched up and kissed Thor again, smirking against his lips. “I love you too; and it means so much to me that you’ve been so patient and understanding with me throughout our relationship.” He looked down then, a sad look on his face. “I know that I haven’t been the most approachable lover.”

Thor wrapped Loki in his strong embrace and pulled the omega on top of him, pressing kiss after loving kiss against his scent gland. “You did the best that you could; you wouldn’t have invited me into your life the way you did, if you didn’t love me.”

This made Loki completely melt in Thor’s arms, and he closed his eyes as he met Thor for another kiss, feeling so loved and appreciated in this moment. “Thank you.”

The pair kissed again before settling on their sides, knowing that they needed to get some sleep. Loki’s heat would be tomorrow afternoon, and it would last for quite some time, so they needed their energy.

And if they were lucky, they’d conceive during this heat.

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki woke up around 10 am the day of his heat, making a light breakfast for himself, and a heavy breakfast for Thor. They’d be locked in his room for the next 24-36 hours, and Thor would need his energy from his meal to keep up with Loki.

He felt a bit jittery, and that contributed to his anxiety. He knew how unlikely it was to conceive during a first heat shared with a partner, yet he still had  _ hope _ that he would get pregnant during this heat.

He could already imagine it; He’d get pregnant today, and find out the first week of January. He’d deliver in August or September, and be the mother that he’d always wanted to be. 

Their baby would be a perfect blend between the two of them, and would be adorable, and it would be everything Loki ever wanted. Just thinking about how much he would love their child made him tear up, and he wiped at his eyes, praying to the Norns that they’d be able to conceive. 

Being pulled into a warm hug by Thor brought Loki from these thoughts, and he hummed softly as the alpha placed a warm kiss against his forehead, hugging him back. “Hey.”

“Hey, babe,” Murmured Thor, resting his chin on top of Loki’s head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sighed Loki, closing his eyes as he basked in Thor’s comforting embrace. “I was just thinking about how happy I’d be if we conceived during this heat.”

Thor hummed, kissing Loki’s temple again. “If it doesn’t happen, that’s okay, babe. We’re going to have a baby, one way or another.”

This made Loki smile, and he nodded, nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “Thank you, alpha.” He looked up and met Thor for a loving kiss. “I made breakfast.”

“Thanks, babe,” Thanked Thor, kissing Loki again before letting go of the man. He was admittedly excited to spend Loki’s heat with him, as this would only deepen their relationship. And while he was a bit anxious about it all, he hoped that they would conceive, too.

He scarfed down breakfast so that he could prepare the room for Loki’s heat, and made sure that their fridge had been stocked with water, yogurt, and fruit for them, to make it through Loki’s heat. 

He then slipped in the shower with Loki, making sure to cleanse before his heat began. He could smell that it would begin soon, so once they were clean and settled in bed, Thor rubbed at Loki’s hip, catching his attention. “Is there anything you don’t want done to you besides bonding, babe?”

Loki shook his head, wanting to experience every aspect of his heat with Thor. “No. I want to experience everything with you.”

“Even dirty talk?” Asked Thor, wagging his eyebrows at Loki.

“Why not?” Laughed Loki, pinching at Thor’s side. “It might make everything sexier.”

Thor laughed as well, a gentle smile on his face. “Thank you for spending your heat with me; it really means a lot.”

Loki smiled gently too, stroking at Thor’s side. “Thank you for doing this with me. Thank you for dating me, and trusting me, and believing in me, and loving me. I’m glad that you never gave up on me.”

“I could never give up on you,” Murmured Thor, pulling Loki closer so that he could kiss him. “I love you so much, Loki. You’re everything to me, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, or having children with anyone else. You’re the one for me.”

Loki grinned when Thor kissed him again, closing his eyes and kissing the alpha back. “I love you, too, alpha.” When the pair shared another kiss, Loki felt a jolt run through him, and he moaned softly, knowing that his heat had begun.

Thor could smell Loki’s pheromones wafting off of him and groaned, feeling his rut begin as well. Ruts only happened when an alpha shared a heat with an omega, and their rut allowed them to knot an omega, which only helped increase chances of conception during their heats. “You smell fantastic,” Muttered Thor, gripping at Loki’s ass and pulling the omega on top of him.

Loki moaned when Thor rutted up into him, feeling himself growing erect from the simple motions. Heats always made him more sensitive, and he continued to rut against Thor, refusing to feel embarrassed about how desperately he was dry-humping his fiance. They were both naked, so their cocks rubbed against each other in a way that caused Loki’s skin to prickle with pleasurable sensation.

Thor smelled Loki’s slick before he felt it, and he groaned when he moved a few fingers back there, using the slick to lubricate their cocks as they rubbed them together.

Reaching down, Loki grabbed their lengths with his hands, jerking them both off while they rutted against each other. Thor’s cock was warm and rigid in his hands, and he groaned when beads of precum dribbled down and added to the mix.

Loki was cumming not even a second later, and stroked at their cocks languidly, not surprised that he was hard again just a few seconds after climaxing. Heats always had this effect on him, and he ran a hand over his nipple and tugged at the nub, moaning as his hips shifted, allowing Thor’s cock to slide between his cleft.  _ “A-Ah!” _

Omega men were always more relaxed here during their heats, so once Loki was certain that Thor’s cock was coated with slick, he sat up a bit and grabbed the alpha’s cock, sinking down on him.  _ “Mnh!” _

_ “Fuck!” _ Groaned Thor, gripping at Loki’s ass tighter and spreading him, helping the omega lower himself onto him even further. He could feel Loki’s warmth pulse around him, and it made his cock throb, his hips already snapping up into the omega.

_ “A-Ah!”  _ Gasped Loki, bracing his hand on Thor’s chest as the alpha fucked up into him.  _ “Y-Yes! Right there, alpha!” _ His hips were moving automatically now, and he twisted at a nipple as he shifted his hips forward and up, before shifting them back and down, meeting Thor thrust for thrust. 

_ “Look at you,”  _ Muttered Thor, his eyes hungry with want.  _ “You just can’t get enough.” _

Loki nodded hurriedly, agreeing with the alpha as he fell deeper and deeper into his heat.  _ “Only for you, alpha!” _

_ “Only for me?”  _ Questioned Thor, snapping his hips up into Loki a bit harder.

Loki nodded again, moving both hands back to Thor’s chest so that he could balance himself better as the alpha fucked up into him.  _ “Yes! Always!”  _ He cried out when a particular snap of Thor’s hips rubbed against that precious spot within, and moaned, moving his hips so that this spot was hit every time.

_ “Right here, omega?”  _ Grinned Thor, squeezing at Loki’s ass appreciatively when the omega clenched around him.

_ “Yes! Yes, yes, please alpha, right there!”  _ Begged Loki, tossing his head back and moaning as Thor fucked him at that perfect angle.  _ “‘M gonna cum!”  _ His body shook as he came, and he trembled as Thor continued to fuck him, not letting up for even a moment. He fell forward onto Thor as the alpha fucked him, and gripped at his shoulders, gasping when Thor squeezed his ass again.

Thor kissed Loki’s scent gland and rolled the omega onto his stomach, helping him onto his knees, and spreading his ass, loving the sight of Loki’s pink rim twitching in anticipation. He smacked Loki’s ass appreciatively, grinning when the omega jumped slightly. 

He then maneuvered himself back into Loki, moaning when Loki’s warmth pulled him back in. His hips were moving on their own again, and he held Loki’s hips in his hands, holding him in place as he fucked the omega.

Being fucked like this felt  _ impossibly  _ good to Loki, and he moaned as Thor’s cock struck that special place deep within.  _ “J-Just like that, alpha!”  _

The sound of skin against skin, as well as the squelch that came from the sounds of their sex made Thor’s cock throb, and he groaned again, feeling his climax building in him. He helped Loki onto his stomach and hooked his arms underneath him, snapping his hips into him so hard and fast that their bed shook.

_ “Fuck! A-Ah! Mnh!”  _ Gasped Loki, crying out as he came once again. This orgasm was more intense than the first two, and he felt his jaw fall open as Thor continued to fuck him through it.

Thor felt the base of his cock begin to swell, so he thrust his cock into Loki further, cumming as his knot flared to life.

Having Thor’s knot in him felt  _ amazing _ , and Loki could only moan or shudder as Thor’s warmth spilled into him. Thoughts of wanting to conceive ran through his mind, and he whimpered softly when Thor shifted them onto their sides, Thor’s knot tugging at his rim.

Thor shushed Loki gently, not wanting him to worry. “It’s alright, omega.” He kissed Loki’s scent gland then, his hands coming to rest over Loki’s stomach. He  _ wanted _ this baby with Loki, and hoped that during this heat, Loki would conceive.

❄❄❄❄❄

A week after Loki’s heat, Thor was back in Loki’s city, ready to make the hour drive to Loki’s hometown.

From what he understood, Loki’s parents and brothers would be meeting him today, and Loki hadn’t told his family a single thing about him other than he was a bit younger.

He was nervous - _ really _ fucking nervous- and tried his best to come up with strong, defensive points in his head, as he knew that Loki’s family was going to grill him alive. He would need to fight harder for Loki now than he ever had before, and he  _ knew _ that he couldn’t get emotional or frustrated by their questions, as he had to appear as a calm, cool, and collected alpha.  _ One _ wrong move, and Loki’s family wouldn’t support their relationship, and he refused to let that happen.

Pulling up into the driveway of Loki’s parents’ home made him feel nervous, and he exhaled shakily, seeking out Loki’s hand.

The omega took Thor’s hand, gently squeezing it and bringing his knuckles to his lips to kiss. “Everything will be okay, alpha… no matter what happens, regardless of what they say or how they feel, I-I love you, and I-I’m not leaving.”

Thor turned towards Loki, more worried than he’d ever been in his life. “I don’t want you to choose your family over me, Loki.”

“That won’t happen,” Assured Loki, kissing Thor gently. “Even if they don’t support our relationship, all they care about is me being happy. And while they very well might feel negative about us, they would never make me choose between you and them.” 

He stared at Thor with all the love and compassion that was within him, knowing that right now in this moment, Thor needed it. “I love  _ you _ . And I wouldn’t have agreed to try for a baby, or get married, or even introduce you to my family, if I didn’t feel like you were the one. Regardless of how my family feels, I will remain with you, and we’ll figure this out,  _ together _ .” He kissed Thor again, his thumb coming to rub at his cheek. “I love  _ you _ ; leap with me.”

Thor smiled as Loki said their phrase, closing his eyes and meeting the omega for a loving kiss. Loki was usually more reserved and showed his love through acts of service, so hearing Loki vocalize his love like this meant the world to him. “Thank you, omega.”

The pair smiled sweetly at each other and kissed again before separating, getting out of the car and heading up the steps of Loki’s family’s home. Loki rang the doorbell and waited patiently for one of his parents to answer the door, his heart almost leaping into his throat as his mother suddenly opened the front door. “Hey, Mom.”

Loki’s mother Laufey pulled him into his arms, hugging his son tight. “Oh, my sweet baby!” Laufey kissed Loki’s cheek a few times before pulling away, his smile faltering when he saw Thor. “Oh my…”

Thor cleared his throat, giving Loki’s mother what he hoped was a dashing smile. “Hello, sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Loki’s mother blinked a few times and looked back and forth between Loki and Thor, before nodding, a multitude of emotions flashing over his face. “ _ You’re _ Loki’s fiance?”

Thor shared a look with Loki before nodding, standing up straighter and confidently taking Loki’s hand. “Yes.”

Laufey nodded slowly again, looking over the pair again before gesturing for them to follow him. “We’re all gathered in the living room…”

Thor had expected the confusion and distaste, but it still hurt to experience it. Nevertheless, he knew that he needed to be strong and assertive today, to not only prove to Loki’s family that he was ready for this level of commitment, but to prove to Loki that he  _ was _ serious, and would stand by him throughout everything.

The pair walked hand-in-hand until they made it to the house’s living room, where Loki’s father and two older brothers were sitting. It crushed Thor to see their faces go from happy to see Loki, to confused and in shock when they laid eyes on the alpha.

Thor gripped Loki’s hand tighter, smiling and nodding at everyone politely. “Hello, everyone; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Loki’s family didn’t really do anything but gape openly at them, so Loki sat down on the couch, trying to prepare himself for the onslaught that he knew was coming. “Hi Dad… hey Byleistr, and Helblindi.”

Loki’s oldest brother Helblindi let out an incredulous laugh, staring at the pair in disbelief. “ _ This _ is your fiance?”

Loki bit a lower lip, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “He is.”

“How  _ old _ is he?” Questioned Loki’s father, snuffing out his cigar.

“I am 23,” Answered Thor, trying to keep his face impassive as the family gasped, each member shouting out various cries of disbelief. 

“Oh my Norns!” Gasped Loki’s mother, staring at Loki in horror. “Loki, are you  _ kidding _ me?!”

“I love him!” Hissed Loki, squeezing Thor’s hand tightly. “I-”

“He’s a  _ kid _ !” Interrupted Loki’s brother Helblindi, shaking his head in disbelief. “He doesn’t know what life is, he has  _ yet _ to experience it, and he’s somehow convinced you that he loves you? Come  _ on _ , Loki!”

Loki growled low in his throat, glaring at his family. “Don’t you think I know that?! I know he’s younger than me! But I still  _ love _ him!”

“He’s a literal  _ child _ , Son!” Argued Loki’s father Farbauti. The alpha turned to look at Thor, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why? What is it about our son that made you fall in “love” with him? Is it his money? The stability he offers you? What is it?”

Thor scoffed, trying to keep himself composed. These were his future in-laws, and he didn’t want to do anything to damage his potential relationships with them. “I don’t need his money; I have plenty of it. And I don’t need the stability he has; I already have that.”

“But what stability could a 23 year old possibly have?” Questioned Loki’s brother Byleistr, confusion on his face. 

“My father is a billionaire, so I am not with Loki for his money, or the stability he provides.” Answered Thor, his grip on Loki’s hand tight. “I  _ love _ him, and I always will. And I know that our age gap is a cause for concern, and  _ yes _ it has hurdles that we have to overcome, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just let go of the love I have in my heart for him!”

“ _ Why _ are you with him, though?” Asked Laufey, trying to understand this. “If you don’t need money, if you don’t need stability, why are you with him?”

“Because I love him. I love how he smiles, I love how he laughs, I love how much attention and detail he gives things, I love how he loves with his entire being, and I love that he  _ knows  _ how stupid and crazy he looks giving me a chance, and he still chose to trust me. I love him, and I always will; my age has nothing to do with it.” Answered Thor, moving his hand to Loki’s thigh. “Loki is the one for me. And I love him.”

“You don’t even know what love is!” Countered Helblindi, in complete disbelief. “You’re-”

“If I was marrying someone my age, you wouldn’t say that,” Countered Thor, narrowing his eyes at the man. “You would accept that. You wouldn’t tell me that I didn’t know what love was, or that I wasn’t ready, or prepared for that level of responsibility. So why is that changing because he’s 13 years older than me?”

Loki’s family remained silent for some time, each of them looking away from the pair. Finally, Loki’s mother spoke up, heavy concern in his voice. “Loki is in a different stage of life than you, Thor.”

“I know,” Murmured Thor, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles onto Loki’s thigh. “And we have discussed this at numerous lengths with each other. We understand our hurdles, and we’ve agreed to overcome them together. We’re both making sacrifices for this relationship to make it work, and they’re sacrifices that we’re okay with.”

Loki’s father looked over at Loki in concern, worried pheromones pouring from him. “Loki…  _ why _ him? Why would you want to marry a 23 year old?”

“Because I love him,” Murmured Loki, beginning to tear up. He wasn’t emotional because of his family’s hesitance to accept Thor, but because thinking about how much the alpha loved him, how much Thor  _ truly _ loved him, made him feel so grateful to have him in his life.

And he didn’t express his gratitude too often.

“He  _ genuinely _ makes me feel so loved and appreciated,” Began Loki, wiping at his tears. “And he loves  _ me _ . He doesn’t love this idea of me, or what he wants me to be, he loves  _ me _ . He gives me the space to be myself, he uplifts me, he treasures me, he respects me, he  _ wants _ me, and every single day he lets me know how beautiful and handsome and amazing I am. Every single  _ day _ he showers me with love and affection, and supports  _ me _ . If I wanted to travel across the world right now, he would give me the room to do so. If I told him that I needed more time to think about getting married, he would give it to me. He will wait as long as it takes for me to be ready to do something, because he genuinely  _ loves _ me. And I-I’m not letting go of that type of love.”

The room was silent once again, and Thor couldn’t help but grin, pulling Loki closer and pressing a warm kiss against his temple. It meant the world to him to hear Loki say these things, as while he knew the omega loved him in his own way, it was always nice to hear it.

Loki’s brother Byleistr sighed softly, looking at his brother gently. “Loki… are you happy?”

“Yes,” Murmured Loki, looking over at Thor and smiling. “I love him so much. A-And I know that this sounds crazy, and I know it’s hard to believe, but… I love him. And I’ve never been happier.”

Loki’s family took this in, nodding slowly, and mulling over their words. Finally, Laufey spoke, looking at the pair warily. He seemed to be conflicted, and finally agreed on his emotions, nodding at the pair. “Loki… if Thor makes you happy… and if you feel like he’s the one for you, then… then I’ll accept your relationship.” He turned to look at Thor next, pleading with him. “Please,  _ please _ don’t break our son’s heart, Thor… if you love him like you say you love him, then… then please adhere to that.”

Thor nodded seriously, understanding just how much it meant to have Loki’s mother’s blessing. “Of course.”

Farbauti cleared his throat then, standing up and gesturing for Thor to follow him. “Follow me outside, Thor, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Thor was a bit nervous, but stood up to follow Loki’s father outside, crossing his arms and shivering at the cold. The pair sat in silence for some time before Farbauti sighed, still not looking at him. “Our son is 36.”

“...Yes.”

“Why didn’t you want someone younger?”

“Because I wanted Loki,” Answered Thor, looking over at the older alpha. “I understand Loki is older than me. I’ve known that and I’ve accepted that since we decided to date. And I knew that when I proposed. Loki’s age, his sex, his appereance, his background, absolutely  _ none _ of that matters to me; all that matters is that I love  _ him _ . And I know that he loves me.”

Farbauti nodded slowly. “You  _ do _ understand that this means that you’ll have to be a father much younger than anticipated, if you both choose to embark on parenthood?”

“This is something that I’ve thought about for quite some time, and it is something that I feel I am more than ready for.” Answered Thor. “I understand I’m young; I understand that there are things I will only get with age and time. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t be a good husband, and it doesn’t mean that I won’t be a good father.”

“You’re right about that,” Murmured Farbauti. The man remained silent for a while after this, choosing his next words carefully. “I can see in your eyes that you love my son. But what worries me is the fleeting passion that those your age have. How do I know that a year from now, you will still be here?”

“All you can do is trust me,” Sighed Thor, determination in his voice. “I’m not leaving Loki. The only way I will ever leave him is if he himself tells me he wants to end things. I’ll prove to you through my character that I am a man of my word, and that I mean what I say. And while you may not trust me now, I know that one day, in the future, you will.”

Thor’s answer seemed to make the alpha smile, and Farbauti actually let out a small laugh, finally turning to look at him. “You have a wonderful head on your shoulders.”

“Thank you,” Grinned Thor, crossing his arms a bit more in the hopes to stave off the cold.

“I still don’t understand the relationship between you and my son, but… if he’s happy, then so am I.” Stated Farbauti, clasping Thor’s shoulder. “Now let’s go back inside before we freeze.”

Thor agreed and followed the man back inside, seeing that Loki, his mother, and his brothers were still discussing their relationship. They all looked up as Thor and Farbauti re-entered the room, and stopped their conversation briefly, waiting for the pair to sit back down.

For the next two hours, Thor was grilled and interrogated like he never experienced before, but he took it all in stride, knowing that he was willing to do whatever it took to get Loki’s family to trust him, and support their relationship.

He wasn’t ever going to give up on Loki unless the omega asked him to, and he would remain here for as long as he needed, answering every single question Loki’s family had for him.

He loved Loki, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

  
  
  


❄❄❄❄❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, but I'll do my best to have it out in the next 2 weeks or less.
> 
> *fingers crossed*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop! Got some anniversary sex in here! And lemme tell you, I outdid myself with this one. It made me blush and fan at my face XD I'm slowly getting better with adding in longer sex scenes. If you want to see what Loki's lingerie looks like before you read the sex scene, go ahead and skip to the very end of the chapter to see it.
> 
> Enjoy 😉 🤭

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki was in awe.

They’d stayed at his parents’ house for a few hours, and the entire visit Thor remained strong and unwavered, answering question after question, and defending himself, Loki, and their love.

And it honestly made the omega fall more in love with him.

In the back of his mind, he’d always had a fear that Thor didn’t love him, as he believed that the alpha was too young to understand the deep, soul-level love that Loki was wanting at this phase in his life. But these hours spent with his family dashed that fear and any others aside, as Loki witnessed Thor defend and fight for their love. 

It took a  _ lot _ of explaining, but Loki’s family finally came around to the fact that the pair were getting married, and warily gave their blessing, cautioning the pair to think  _ heavily _ about their decision before actually getting married.

It wasn’t until they made it back to Loki’s place and showered that they collapsed on the couch in Loki’s living room, exhausted from the day.

Being interrogated like that was  _ tough _ , it was fucking  _ rough _ , and now that they’d received the support and blessings from both families that they wanted, they were  _ elated _ . Loki shifted next to Thor on the couch and straddled him, surprising the alpha further when he kissed him deeply. 

Thor’s hands found themselves settling comfortingly on Loki’s hips, and he returned his kiss, humming against his lips. “Everything okay?”

Loki nodded, burrowing his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and scenting him, which made the alpha happy. “You really surprised me, today.”

“How so?”

“You were so strong, and so composed… you were so sure of yourself, and defended us… you stood strong, and refused to let whatever my family said deter you.” He pressed a soft kiss against Thor’s scent gland, causing the alpha to sigh softly in content. “I really love you. And I don’t think I say it enough, or show it enough, but I-I want to.”

Loki hadn’t opened up like this for some time, so Thor wrapped his arms around the omega and hummed, trying to emit pheromones that reassured the omega that he could open up and be vulnerable with him. “I know you love me, babe.”

“And I-I know that,” Responded Loki, sitting up and cradling Thor’s face in his hands. “But I don’t  _ tell _ you. A-And I want to.”

Thor reached up and stroked at Loki’s cheek, a fond smile on his face. “I love  _ you _ . And if you feel you aren’t telling me enough, then tell me as many times as you want.” He kissed him warmly then, his thumb coming to stroke at his lower lip. “This is you and me, babe. And I’m always going to love you, no matter what. And I know that you love me.” He kissed him again and again, before pulling him close, nestling his face into the crook of Loki’s neck. “Whatever you do to show or express your love for me, I will always accept, as long as it’s something that  _ you _ feel comfortable doing.”

Loki loved when Thor covered himself in his scent, and hugged him tighter, burrowing his face into Thor’s golden crown. “I-I want to say it more; because I do. I  _ do  _ love you, alpha.”

Thor grinned, pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s scent gland, his hand coming to rub gently over Loki’s flat stomach. “Pretty soon, we’ll be married, and in a few months, we’ll have our baby, who will be a  _ beautiful _ blend of us.”

Loki grinned at the knowledge that in a few months, they’d be married and he’d probably be pregnant. And the fact that Thor was telling him that it was  _ okay _ to start trying for a baby made him happy. He pressed a warm kiss against the alpha’s crown, remaining in his arms. “I want to be a stay at home mom, when we have our baby.”

This was really surprising to Thor, so the alpha pulled away, blinking up at him curiously. “Like… the entire time they’re a kid?”

The omega nodded, hope shining in his eyes. “I want to be there through everything… I’ve always wanted to be the hands-on parent, who made cute lunches and signed up for the PTA, and drove the kids to their club activities… a-and I thought that I’d live that life, on the way to getting my PhD, but it never happened…”

Thor’s gaze softened and he hummed, kissing Loki’s scent gland to reassure him. “That’s fine; if you want to be a stay at home mom, then I have no issues with that. I obviously have enough to support us, and what I don’t make, I have because of my father, so we’ll never have to worry about finances.” He kissed Loki here again before sitting up, his hand coming up to stroke at Loki’s cheek. “When do you want to stop being a professor?”

“I’m probably not pregnant from the heat we shared together, but I know that most omegas my age get pregnant by the third of fourth heat, so… I’ll probably stop teaching sometime in May, when the spring semester is over.”

Thor nodded, wanting to bring up something serious. “I know that this is something we don’t want to think about doing, but… if you’re not pregnant by May, then we should probably start IVF… I read online that you can do a cycle of IVF each month, and that the more you do it, the more likely you are to get pregnant… Usually by the 6th cycle, over 90% of people have fallen pregnant.”

This was something that Loki knew was a possibility -he  _ was _ older- but he didn’t think that it would be hard for him to get pregnant. He was only 36, and while his fertility probably wasn’t as high as it was when he was younger, he wasn’t  _ old _ . “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.”

Thor gently squeezed at Loki’s hips, wanting him to know that he understood. “Of course, omega. Hopefully we’ll get pregnant soon, and then you can take time off of work and focus on your pregnancy, and live in the way you’ve always wanted.”

This made Loki smile, and he nodded, leaning down and meeting Thor for a loving kiss. He was so grateful to be marrying someone who understood him, and who wanted him to be whoever he wanted to be, as long as he was happy, and looked forward to enjoying his life with the man.

They’d finally gotten to a point where they were happy, truly  _ happy _ , and Loki was eager to see how the rest of their lives played out.

❄❄❄❄❄

Now that they were engaged, Loki knew that he and Thor needed to move in together. He didn’t mind selling his house, and figured that he would buy a nice home with Thor. He believed that he could work as an online professor after he moved to Thor’s city, and hoped that by the end of the semester in May, he’d be pregnant. If that happened, he’d stop working after the fall semester, which would put him at 7 months pregnant, and then he’d take time off to focus on the pregnancy, and raising their child while Thor worked.

Just the thought of being a mom that baked cookies with their child made him smile fondly to himself, and he imagined he and their child baking cookies for Thor, presenting them to him when the alpha came home from a long day of work. They would eat them as a family, and watch their child’s favorite TV show, before getting started on dinner.

It would be perfectly magical in all the best ways, and Loki was  _ elated _ that he and Thor were finally on the journey of starting a family. Of course, they still needed to plan a wedding, so when the new year rolled around, Loki knew he needed to bring all of this up to the alpha.

  
It was currently January 3rd and was a Friday, so Loki drove out to Thor’s city around 4, letting himself into the alpha’s apartment and relaxing in lounge clothes until the alpha came home.

Thor grinned when he opened his door and saw Loki waiting for him on the couch, bundled up in a large, cozy blanket. “Hey, babe!”

Loki turned, smiling at Thor and stretching up to meet the alpha for a warm kiss. “Hey. How was your day at work?”

“Long,” Sighed Thor, loosening his tie and setting his bag down on his coffee table. “But better, now that you’re here.”

Loki’s smile grew, and he kissed Thor again, scooting over on his couch so that the alpha could sit down. “You’re such a charmer.”

“If I’m a charmer, just wait and see what I have planned for tonight.” Murmured Thor, nipping at the scent gland on Loki’s neck, and causing him to shiver.

Loki pulled Thor on top of him, meeting the alpha for a warm kiss. “I waited for you.”

Thor’s gaze softened, and he stroked at Loki’s cheek, kissing him tenderly. “Is it in the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Murmured Loki, biting back a smile. He knew how unlikely it was that he was pregnant right now, but still wanted to take a test, since his heat had been a month ago. “Ready?”

Thor nodded, kissing Loki again and sitting up. “Lead the way.”

The pair stood up and headed to Thor’s bathroom, where Loki took the pregnancy tests, just taking two this time. It would take about 3 minutes to get the results, so Thor and Loki waited patiently, with Thor taking Loki’s hands in his, and kissing his knuckles. “Even if it’s negative, it’ll be okay. We’ll just keep trying, babe.”

“I know,” Murmured Loki, gently squeezing Thor’s hands. “My heat will start in two days if I’m not pregnant, so we’ll keep trying.”

“I love you.”

Loki smiled, meeting Thor in the middle for a kiss. “I love you too, alpha.”

The pregnancy tests beeped then, and Loki felt his heart leap into his throat, nervous about reading the results. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Answered Thor, following Loki back over to the counter. The tests were flipped over, so they each grabbed one. “One, two,  _ three _ !”

_ Not Pregnant. _

Loki’s heart fell into the pit of his stomach, and he teared up, letting out a bitter laugh. “I-I knew it.”

Thor exhaled softly, setting down the negative pregnancy test so that he could wrap his arms around Loki. “I’m sorry, babe…”

“I-I’m alright,” Murmured Loki, his voice cracking. “I’m just disappointed.”

“I know,” Sighed Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “I know. We’ll try again; we’ll keep trying till our little peanut is growing in there.”

Loki snorted softly, still feeling disappointed, but beginning to feel a bit better. “Yeah…”

“Come on; let’s go out for dinner tonight.” Suggested Thor, kissing Loki’s temple again. “Things aren’t over, babe.”

This made Loki smile, and he followed Thor out of the bathroom, changing into something more classy. “Did you submit our engagement paperwork to your job?”

“I did,” Answered Thor, sitting down on his bed and lying back, sighing in relief as his bed took away the aches and pains that accumulated from the day. Most employers in their country only let their alphas take off 6 days a year that could be used to help omegas through their heats, and paperwork stating that they were engaged or married was necessary for an alpha to receive 24 days off a year from work, to help their omega through their heats every month. “My request was approved.”

Loki let out a relieved sigh, sitting down next to Thor on the bed so that he could pull on his pants. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Thor looked over at Loki, his hand coming to rub at Loki’s lower back affectionately. “When do you want to get married, babe?”

“Hmm… June? If I get pregnant by May, I shouldn’t be too big.” Suggested Loki. “We really need to hire a wedding planner.”

“We really do.” Agreed Thor, continuing to rub at Loki affectionately. “And we also need to start looking at houses; I don’t like that we can’t spend every day together.”

This made Loki’s heart flutter, and he bent over to press a tender, loving kiss against Thor’s lips, stroking at his beard. “I feel the same. Maybe I can be the one to drive down every weekend, so that we can house hunt?”

“Yeah, that’d be best,” Murmured Thor, kissing Loki again. “Do you want to live in the city? Or the suburbs?”

“Definitely the suburbs,” Answered Loki, laying down next to Thor and wrapping his arms around him. “I want us to find a really big home in a good school district, for the children.”

“How many children do you want to have, anyway?” Asked Thor, wrapping a loving arm around Loki’s waist. “I don’t think we’ve ever discussed that.”

“Maybe 3 or 4?” Asked Loki, looking up at Thor expectantly. “I’ve always wanted a big family.”

Thor came from a big family himself, so he didn’t mind this at all. “Sure, I don’t mind. I was thinking the same thing, honestly.”

This made Loki grin, and he squeezed Thor tightly, feeling absolutely loved and appreciated right now. “We’re going to have to have our kids back to back…”

“I know,” Sighed Thor, kissing Loki’s temple reassuringly. “And I’m okay with that. All I want is a family and a life with you, and I’ll take it however it was meant to come to me. As long as I have you, everything else is okay.”

Loki  _ melted _ from the sweet statement and hummed, stroking at the alpha’s side. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Smiled Thor, kissing Loki’s temple once more. “Are you ready to leave?”

“I am.”

The pair separated and stood, excited about the life that they would spend together, and each of them dreaming about the day when they’d be married, have their own home, and a family of their own.

❄❄❄❄❄

Thor and Loki’s anniversary was Valentine’s day, so after Loki finished his last class of the day, he drove home to pack up his bag for the weekend, and drove to Thor’s city, drumming his fingers against the wheel of the car as he thought about the amazing weekend he and Thor would have.

The alpha had planned a special getaway for them this weekend, and it made Loki smile to know that Thor put so much thought and attention into planning their trips and dates.

His heat was last weekend -he  _ hadn’t _ been pregnant, which made him a bit sad- and he was hoping that this heat would do it. He read online that most omegas his age conceived between their 3rd and 6th heat cycle shared with a partner, so he still had hope within him that he’d get pregnant soon.

He arrived at Thor’s apartment in the city and parked in the parking garage there, making his way up to the alpha’s penthouse and letting himself in. They would be leaving for their trip as soon as Thor got home, so for now Loki relaxed in Thor’s bed, feeling a bit sleepy. He’d been grading papers all night, and had lectures early the next day, so he hadn’t slept much.

Warm fingers being run through his hair some time later made him blink his eyes open, and he smiled when he saw Thor staring at him with a fond expression on his face. “Hey, alpha.”

“Hey, babe.” Murmured Thor, meeting Loki for a kiss. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Yawned Loki, stretching out in Thor’s bed. “What time is it?”

“6; Work ran a little late for me today.” Sighed Thor, sitting down next to Loki on the bed. “Ready to go?”

Loki nodded, leaning over and resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. “We’re going back to the hotel and spa we stayed at last year, right?”

“Yep. Is that okay?”

Loki smiled, nodding his head. “We should make that a tradition; I really liked that spa and hotel.”

Thor wrapped a loving arm around Loki, humming softly. “I second that motion.”

The pair laughed and stood from the bed, with Thor making sure to grab he and Loki’s bags, and heading to his car after Loki locked the door to his apartment. He could  _ really _ use the massages that he booked for them, but the spa was closed, so they couldn’t go until tomorrow. “I wish the spa was open a bit later.”

Loki thanked Thor for opening the car door for him and got inside, waiting for the alpha to sit in the driver’s seat before responding. “Why? Are you hurting anywhere?”

“I’m just tense,” Sighed Thor, yawning into the palm of his hand. “I stayed late in the office last night.”

“Do you want me to drive?” Asked Loki, worried about his fiance.

Thor was about to say no, but a fierce yawn told him that he should  _ probably  _ take the omega up on his offer. “Would you mind?”

“No, no, not at all babe,” Murmured Loki, rubbing at Thor’s thigh. “I’ll drive; come sit in the passenger seat.” He got out of the car and waited until Thor was sitting down and strapped in the passenger seat before he closed the door, and got into the driver’s seat himself, adjusting the seat. He then turned on the seat warmers and the seat massagers in both the driver’s seat and the passenger seat, rubbing at Thor’s thigh. “Go ahead and rest up, alpha. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Thanks babe,” Yawned Thor, leaning his seat back and closing his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Murmured Loki, reversing the car and leaving the parking garage. The ride to the resort they were staying at was about 2 hours away, so Loki relaxed as he drove, reflecting on his life now, compared to where it was last year.

Last year, he’d been nervous that he wouldn’t find anyone that loved him. He’d been afraid of his feelings for Thor, and had believed that he’d be ruining his life if he gave the alpha a chance. He thought that the alpha would break his heart, that the alpha would’ve left him when things got too real too fast, and he thought that he would’ve been abandoned, left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

But that hadn’t happened.

No, instead Loki had experienced a love so pure, so true, so  _ passionate _ , that it often brought him to tears to think about how much his fiance loved him. Their relationship required a lot of trust and sacrifice on both ends to make it work, and he thanked the Norns every day that he had taken that leap with Thor, and made it work.

He really,  _ really _ loved the alpha, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

He thought about his love for the alpha as he drove to the town the resort was in, and decided that he would do something nice for the alpha. He called the resort they were staying at and asked them to light some candles, drop some rose petals leading up to the bed, and leave some massage oil on the nightstand. He wanted to give Thor a massage to show his appreciation for how hard he’d been working, and smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the resort 15 minutes later, parking the car in front of the hotel building, and gently rubbing Thor’s thigh. “Babe? We’re here.”

Thor stirred awake, stretching out in the passenger seat. “That was quick.”

“Were you able to sleep?” Asked Loki, concerned for the alpha.

“Yeah,” Yawned Thor, raising the seat back up. “I’m just surprised at how tired I am.”

“We can go to dinner tomorrow…”

Thor shook his head no, not wanting to do this. “No, it’s our anniversary, Loki. I want to spend every second with you; I can rest tomorrow.”

“Alright… well let’s head upstairs; I have a surprise waiting for us.”

This perked Thor up, and he shot a lecherous grin Loki’s way.  _ “Oh?” _

Loki blushed, opening the door of Thor’s car and getting out. “You won’t see it until we get upstairs.”

Thor got out of his car and opened the trunk, grabbing their bags. “Well I can’t wait.” He winked at Loki then, closing the trunk and following him into the hotel. “I’m excited.”

Loki rolled his eyes in amusement and walked into the hotel, signing in at the front desk, and grabbing the room keys for him and Thor. They were staying on the top floor in the honeymoon suite, so once they opened the door Loki let Thor walk in first, grinning as he waited for Thor to see everything.

“Loki…” Gasped Thor, looking around at the room in awe. Rose petals had been strewn in the walkway, and candles were lit around the room, on the counters, the night stands, the TV stand, and it amazed Thor that Loki called ahead and did all this for him. “Babe… this is so sweet!”

Loki blushed, breaking out into an even larger grin when Thor turned around and kissed him. “That’s not the only surprise.” He pecked Thor’s lips and patted at his chest, wanting him to undress. “Go ahead and strip down naked and sit on the bed; I’ll be out in a moment.”

Thor growled playfully and nipped at Loki’s lower lip, pinching his ass. “I can’t wait.”

Loki laughed and kissed Thor again before separating from the alpha and grabbing his bag, walking into the bathroom of the room, and beginning to change. He’d ordered some lingerie online for male omegas, and wanted to surprise Thor with the outfit. 

It was a black lace outfit, and was composed of a see-through bralette, and see-through, shorts. The shorts had an opening in the back, and the front had an opening as well. There were ribbons that were covering the front and back of the shorts where his genitals were exposed, and they could be undone, which would reveal him fully.

He was honestly a bit nervous to do this, but he wanted to, and knew that Thor would love it;  _ especially _ because doing this helped him feel sexy and empowered. After looking himself over in the mirror, he ran a comb through his hair, which had grown to shoulder length in the year that he’d been with Thor. He really liked how he looked, and smiled at himself in the mirror before turning around and exiting the bathroom. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, babe!” Answered Thor, excitement evident in his voice. “Come on out!”

Loki walked into the bedroom of the suite, posing for Thor. “Well? What do you think?”

Thor’s jaw fell open, and he laughed in awe, opening his arms as Loki walked over to him. “Babe, you look amazing! W-Where did you get this?”

Loki twirled in front of Thor before allowing the alpha to pull him into his arms, laughing when Thor’s hands immediately moved to his ass to squeeze him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Responded Thor, pressing warm kisses over the exposed skin of Loki’s stomach. “We’re definitely gonna make a baby tonight.”

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes when Thor kissed his stomach again. “Get on your stomach, babe.”

Thor raised a confused eyebrow at Loki. “What? Why?”

_ “Because,  _ I’m going to give you a sensual massage, and that starts on your back.” Explained Loki. “Lie on the bed, please.”

Thor perked up again, excited to be on the receiving end of Loki’s devotion. He pressed another warm kiss against Loki’s stomach before turning on the bed, crawling onto his stomach before resting on it completely. “I’m ready.”

Loki grabbed the massage oil, relieved that the hotel staff had set it in a warmer so that the oil wasn’t cold. He then climbed on top of Thor, sitting on his lower back. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm,” Answered Thor, stretching out beneath Loki and spreading himself out so that the omega had better access to him.

Popping open the bottle of massage oil, Loki poured some onto his hands, warming it up even more between his hands before massaging Thor’s shoulders. He started slow and deep, feeling just how tense Thor’s shoulders were. “Tell me about your day, babe.”

Thor groaned as Loki massaged his shoulders, that coupled with the comfortable bed causing his worries to melt away. “It was long. I had to stay late yesterday, and had to come in early today.” He groaned again as Loki began to massage at a knot in the base of his shoulders, relaxing completely. “All I could think about was you.”

This made Loki smile, and he continued to massage Thor, wanting to make sure that his fiance was completely relaxed before moving onto the rest of his back. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too, omega…” Murmured Thor, closing his eyes as Loki’s nimble fingers massaged his shoulders and upper back. “We really need to buy a house, soon. I don’t like only seeing you once a week.”

“I know,” Muttered Loki, moving to Thor’s middle back. “When I come visit next weekend, we’ll look at more homes.” He bent over to press a warm kiss against Thor’s scent gland, then. “I wanted to do this because I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you.”

Thor smiled, touched that Loki was doing all of this for him. “I love you, Loki. I really do.”

It always made Loki’s heart skip a beat when Thor told him that he loved him, and he smiled, kissing Thor’s scent gland again. The silence between them as he massaged at Thor’s back was comfortable, and he took his time, making sure that Thor’s back was no longer tense before wiping off his hands. “Go ahead and flip over for me, babe.”

Thor waited until Loki was off of his back before turning over, eyeing Loki lustfully. “That looks amazing on you.”

Loki snorted, making sure to settle himself on top of Thor not-so-subtly. “I’m all yours.”

Thor appreciatively looked over Loki again, his fingers going to untie the front of the omega’s shorts so that his cock and testes were exposed. “Thanks for doing this, omega.”

“Of course… I’ll do more things like this, if you like it.” Murmured Loki, his hands coming to stroke at the sides of Thor’s torso. “Let me show you the back.”

Thor let out a low laugh when Loki turned around and he saw the back of Loki’s lingerie.  _ “Wow.”  _ He unlaced the ribbons there, spreading Loki apart appreciatively. “And you’re already wet.”

Loki blushed as Thor pointed this out, looking back over his shoulder at him. “Because I’m excited; it’s our anniversary.”

Thor noticed a loop here, and inhaled sharply, looking back up at Loki. “Is this a plug?”

“Yes,” Laughed Loki, his face heating up even more. “I-I thought that you’d want to get started immediately.”

“Norns, I feel like it’s Christmas morning,” Smiled Thor, gently pulling on the plug. “This thing is huge, Loki; how long have you had this in?”

“I put it in before we left.” He playfully squeezed at Thor’s thigh, shuddering when the plug was finally pulled out of him. “Your cock is huge, so of course the plug would be.”

Thor set the plug on the bedside table, spreading Loki apart again and watching his entrance twitch and pulse before letting out a low growl. “Ride me like this.”

Loki settled himself more comfortably in Thor’s lap, feeling quite happy that just the sight of him caused Thor to already be rigid with want. He stroked at the alpha a few times before raising up on his knees, and grabbed at the alpha’s length, guiding him into his entrance and shuddering as Thor slipped in, biting his lips and letting out a low moan.  _ “Ohhh!”  _

The omega felt so warm and slick around him, and Thor groaned, moving his hands to Loki’s hips to help him sink down on him. “Take your time,” Murmured Thor, not wanting Loki to rush anything. “We have all night, Loki.”

Loki nodded, slowly sinking down further until he’d bottomed out.  _ “Mnh!”  _

Thor could feel Loki pulsing around him, and moaned as Loki began to raise and lower himself steadily, the sight of his cock spreading Loki open just  _ doing _ things to him. Loki was so  _ snug _ and  _ tight _ around him, and it felt amazing to be fucked like this.

He couldn’t help but run his hands up and along Loki’s sides, and traced the soft, supple skin, moving down to grip at Loki’s hips, and guide his movements.

Loki absolutely loved when Thor’s strong hands gripped around his slim waist, and shuddered when the alpha began to move him the way he wanted, doing his best to follow his guidance. Thor was always so assured when it came to sex, and always knew what to do to make sure that they  _ both _ felt optimal pleasure.

Loki was beginning to relax a bit more, and got into the rhythm of riding Thor, bouncing in the alpha’s lap, and tossing his head back as he rode him. Thor’s hands were moving all over his body, and when the alpha sat up to wrap his arms around him, Loki groaned, the alpha’s cock sliding deeper into him.  _ “Mnh!” _

Thor traced open-mouth kisses along Loki’s scent gland, holding the omega’s upper body in his hands as he began to snap his hips up into Loki. The older man was gasping and panting heavily, and Thor grinned when he saw that there was a mirror across from them.  _ “Look at yourself.” _

The omega blinked in confusion before he realized what Thor was talking about, his entire face flushing red.

_ “Touch yourself,”  _ Murmured Thor, making eye contact with Loki through the mirror.  _ “Stroke your cock and look at me.” _

Loki bit a lower lip and untied the ribbons on the front of his lingerie, his cock springing free. The look Thor was giving him sent shivers down his spine, and he blushed even deeper when Thor shifted to hook his arms underneath his legs, spreading him open wide so that he could see the lecherous sight of the alpha plunging into him over and over again.

_ “Look at you,”  _ Grunted Thor, continuing to keep Loki’s legs spread open so that the omega could see himself.  _ “Are you gonna cum?” _

Loki let out a choked gasp, his hand running along his length to match the rate that Thor was fucking him. The pleasure he was feeling was too intense for him to even respond, and he let out a loud cry as he came, his cum spurting across the bed and painting the sheets. 

Now that the older man had cum, he was pulsing and spasming around Thor, and the alpha groaned deeply, the omega’s warmth practically dragging him in with every thrust.  _ “Do you want me?” _

_ “Mnh! Y-Yes!”  _ Begged Loki, tossing his head back as Thor began to fuck him quicker, the alpha’s throbbing cock lighting his spine aflame with  _ want _ .

Thor just couldn’t get enough of the sight of Loki in this mirror, and locked eyes with him when he felt his orgasm build from within him.  _ “Fuck!”  _ He gasped, his teeth going to bite at Loki’s scent gland. Bonding could only occur during a heat, so he wasn’t worried about the bite causing them to bond, and only focused on coming down from that glorious, sexual high.

He was genuinely touched that Loki had put in so much effort to please him, and it just made him fall deeper and deeper in love with the omega. He wanted nothing more than for tonight to be about  _ them _ , and their connection. It made him smile to know that in just four months they’d be married, and would be able to be like this for the rest of their lives. “I love you,” He muttered against Loki’s lips, kissing him deeply again. “Thank you for doing all of this.”

This made Loki smile, and he grinned tiredly, slumped against the alpha. “I love you, too.” 

Thor’s hands ran over Loki’s sensitive nipples then, and he laughed softly when he saw how it made Loki shudder. “Ready for round 2?”

Loki wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised that the alpha was hard again, and nodded, leaning his head back against the alpha’s shoulder. “How do you want me?”

“Are you able to ride me again?”

Loki was a bit tired, but the allure of fucking Thor all night was greater, so he nodded, crawling out of Thor’s lap, and gently shoving the alpha down onto the mattress. “From the front or the back?”

“The front; I want to see you.” Answered Thor, grinning up at Loki. “You look stunning, babe. I love this on you.”

The compliment made Loki happy, and he smiled down at the alpha, happy that they were able to spend this time together. “Just think; when we move in together, we’ll be able to do this every night.”

Before Thor could respond Loki was already sinking down on him, and he groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed.  _ “Fuuuuck!” _

Loki let out a breathless laugh, settling his hands on Thor’s broad chest to steady himself as he began to move. He’d learned from the year he’d been with Thor just how the alpha liked to be fucked, and got into the rhythm that he knew Thor loved, his jaw falling open and his eyelids falling closed as he fucked himself on Thor’s cock.

_ “You feel amazing, babe,”  _ Breathed Thor, staring up at Loki like he was a god.  _ “Fucking amazing.” _

Loki tightened around Thor when the head of the alpha’s cock struck a particularly sensitive spot within him, and tossed his head back, beginning to ride him more earnestly.  _ “A-Ah! Mnh! Bend me over!” _

Thor helped Loki off of him and sat up, flipping the omega over until he was bent onto the mattress, his ass in the air. He maneuvered back into him with ease, and began to fuck him just like he requested, the sight of the omega’s body trembling with pleasure making his cock throb.

He reached around to grab Loki’s cock, and stroked him in time to his thrusts, groaning when Loki tightened around him when the omega came.  _ “Fuuuck!” _

Loki shook as he came, and collapsed on the bed, burying his face into the blanket of the bed as Thor continued to fuck him through his orgasm.  _ “Yes! Yeees! R-Right there, alpha!” _

Thor rested his full weight on top of Loki as he fucked him into the mattress, knowing that Loki wanted it rough.  _ “Gonna cum again?” _

Loki could only gasp or pant as Thor grunted in his ear, his body overloaded with pleasure. He shook in Thor’s arms again not even a minute later, feeling utterly  _ spent _ .

The alpha wasn’t far behind him, and groaned as he spilled into Loki for the second time, his hips slowly coming to a stop. He rested on Loki for a few seconds before turning over and pulling out of him, pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s sweaty temple. “I love you.”

Loki let out a breathless laugh, his arms coming to wrap around Thor. “I love you, too.”

Thor kissed Loki’s temple again, basking in their afterglow. “I have a surprise for us, too.”

“Really?” Asked Loki, raising a curious eyebrow at Thor. “Please tell me you have something sexy to wear, too.”

“Maybe next year; I’ll have to give you a Magic Mike performance,” Laughed Thor, stroking Loki's cheek affectionately. “I'll be right back, omega.”

Loki nodded, meeting Thor for a warm kiss before settling back on the pillow. He didn’t know  _ how _ he was going to last if he and Thor had sex like this every night when they moved in together, and stretched out in their bed, trying to relax. 

Thor came back into the room a few minutes later, rubbing at his side lovingly. “Babe? The bath is ready.”

“You ran us a bath?” Murmured Loki, sitting up in bed. “That was so sweet, alpha.”

“It’s about to get even sweeter,” Responded Thor, reaching out to pick up Loki so that he could carry him bridal style to their bathroom.

Loki met Thor for a loving kiss when the alpha picked him up, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, omega,” Grinned Thor, walking them into the bathroom and helping Loki into the bath after pulling the lingerie off of him. Once the omega was settled in the large bathtub, Thor grabbed the bottle of wine he’d made sure was brought in before they got here, and two glasses, pouring Loki a glass before pouring his own. “We’ll go to dinner after we’ve soaked in the bath for a bit; is that okay?”

“That’s perfectly fine with me,” Assured Loki, sipping at the wine. “This is really nice wine, Thor.”

Thor slid into the bath opposite of Loki, winking at him playfully. “I had to get the best for the one I love most.”

Loki rolled his eyes in amusement, touched by the sweet gesture. He and Thor had honestly come a long way in the year that they’d been together, and as he stared across the bath at the alpha, who was smiling at him with pure love and adoration in his gaze, he couldn’t help but smile back, love swelling in his heart.

He really,  _ really _ loved Thor, and was so grateful that he’d given him a chance, and that he’d taken that leap.

❄❄❄❄❄

Here's Loki's lingerie:

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be posted next week on Thursday or Friday.
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> You guys have been so amazing. Literally you've been so kind and patient about me recovering from my surgery, and your comments make me smile. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you for all of the well wishes. 💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭💖 😭


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it!

❄❄❄❄❄  


Valentine’s Day had been  _ amazing _ for Loki, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he and the alpha had connected over the holiday.

Experiencing their anniversary really made Loki realize how important it was for them to buy a home and move in together, as he was really growing tired of spending every week apart, and only meeting on the weekends. He was so tired of it in fact that he canceled his classes for the week after their getaway weekend, and stayed in Thor’s penthouse, determined to find a house for them.

The alpha worked long hours, so he was only able to look for homes on the weekend. Loki was set on being the one to scope out potential homes so that they could view the top prospects on the weekend -this would make it a lot easier on Thor- so Loki spent the week following Valentine’s day researching homes that aligned with he and Thor’s perfect vision of what they wanted.

They wanted a nicely-sized home with more than 5 bedrooms, in a good school district. They didn’t want their home to be too far away from Thor’s workplace, and also wanted it to be in a developed area with a nearby shopping district.

Odin was gracious enough to pay for the downpayment on the pair’s home, and told them to buy the home that they felt was perfect for them, regardless of the price tag.

It was quite an amazing experience for Loki to search for luxury homes for them to live in, as he never believed that he’d live the life that he was living now. He thought he’d marry a simple alpha or beta, and settle down in the house that he bought for himself a few years back, when he’d first become a professor.

Instead, he was marrying the egotistical, spoiled brat that he’d resented 5 years ago, and he often found himself laughing when he realized how different his life had become after he let Thor into his heart.

Although things were scary at first, he wouldn’t change the way they happened, and looked forward to spending the rest of his life with Thor.

Just thinking about how much he loved the alpha made him smile, and he began to daydream of their life and where they would be 5 years from now.

They’d hopefully have a few children running around their dream home, and he’d be the stay at home mother he’d always wanted to be, driving their children to practice, club activities, and making every meal. He’d kiss Thor when the alpha came home from a long day at work, and they’d have meals together as a family, before he and Thor put the children to bed, and spent their nights intertwined in each other’s arms.

“I hope that smile is because of me.”

Loki looked up, his smile only growing when Thor made his way out of his bedroom, and into the living room. “Hey.”

Thor kissed Loki tenderly and sat down next to him on the couch, rubbing at his thigh. “Any luck today with the house search?”

“Yes, I found quite a few homes that I think you would like.” Answered Loki, scooting over and leaning against Thor so that he could see the screen of the tablet in his hands. “This one is my favorite.” 

Thor looked over the home, letting out a low whistle. “A Mediterranian style home? I thought we agreed on modern styled homes?”

“We  _ did, _ but… I really like this one. It has 8 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, and is near your job, as well as a really nice elementary, middle, and high school. It’s also 5 minutes away from a popular shopping district.” Explained Loki, hugging Thor and resting his head on his shoulder as the alpha swiped to view the photos of the home.

Thor had to admit that the home looked nice, but he wasn’t a fan of every single aspect of the house. “I like how big it is, and I like that there’s enough room for us to grow into, but I don’t like the style. Everything inside is tan or red, and I don’t like the color scheme.”

Loki sighed, a bit sad that Thor didn’t like the home. “We can get that changed, though. We can hire contractors to remodel the inside of the home to our liking.”

“We  _ can _ , but that would delay us moving in together, babe.” Sighed Thor, rubbing at Loki’s side. “We’re getting married in four months, and we’re also trying to get pregnant. I don’t want to keep living separately.”

“I don’t either,” Murmured Loki, racking through his brain to think of how to fix this issue. His classes didn’t end until the first week of May, and originally he and Thor planned on him moving to Thor’s city and into their new home, that same weekend. “What if I move into the penthouse?”

Thor turned slightly, raising a confused eyebrow at his fiance. “But you said you didn’t like the penthouse.”

“I don’t, but I’m willing to stay here for a few months after classes end, if that means that we can restructure our home to the way we want it to be.” Responded Loki, reaching over so that he could scroll down and point out the specifications of the property to Thor. “This home has everything we’ve been looking for, alpha.”

Thor pursed his lips, reading over the list. It looked like this home was only 10 minutes away from his job, and it  _ was  _ located in an area that had everything they were looking for. “Are there any other homes in the neighborhood that you like?”

“I didn’t really look,” Confessed Loki, watching Thor click on the link that showed other listings in the area. “I really liked that house…”

Thor exhaled softly, looking at the other homes in the area. They were in a pinch because they needed a home  _ sooner _ rather than later, and didn’t have the time to build their dream home from scratch. “Babe, if you’re pregnant now, or get pregnant between now and the wedding, I don’t want to be apart from you. If you move into the penthouse with me in May, that would give us a bit more time to search for a home, but I don’t want you living here if you don’t like it.”

Loki exhaled softly as well, not happy about the predicament they were in. Thor’s penthouse was the  _ epitome _ of a bachelor pad, and only had one bedroom and two bathrooms. There was no room for a baby or baby things, and because they were on a time crunch, they couldn’t really stay in Thor’s penthouse for an extended period of time. “Should we move into a bigger apartment for the time being?”

“I don’t want to move in and sign a lease agreement, just to turn around and leave a month later because we found our dream home,” Explained Thor, rubbing at Loki’s thigh soothingly so that he didn’t mistake his frustration with the situation for being angry at him. “We have three months to find a home, we get married in four months, and at any time during this period, you could get pregnant. We shouldn’t really commit ourselves to a lease agreement if we’re not going to stay there for an extended period of time.”

Loki knew Thor was right, and frowned as he thought things over, looking at the listing of homes in the area of the city that he wanted. “What about that Contemporary styled home right there?” He asked, pointing to a home in the listing. “That isn’t too bad.”

Thor shook his head, not liking the home. “No, I don’t like that style; I really want a modern home.”

“Thor, you’re not making this very easy.” Huffed Loki, looking up at the alpha in mild frustration. “We have to find a home.”

“I know, babe,” Sighed Thor, continuing to scroll through the listings. “I know.”

Loki really didn’t like any of the other homes he was seeing, and hugged Thor tighter, trying to come up with a solution. “Why don’t we rent a home?”

“We’ll run into the same issue we’d be running into if we rented an apartment, babe.”

“No, this will be different. We’ll choose a plot of land in the neighborhood that we want, and we’ll build the house of our dreams on it. It will undoubtedly take a year to a year and a half to build it, so in the meantime, we look at renting a home.” Explained Loki, tapping on a house that was also eligible to be rented. “What about this one? It’s in the same neighborhood, and is 5 bedrooms, three bathrooms. This will get us through the next year, year and a half, and then when our dream home is built, we’ll move in.”

Thor hummed, looking at the house that Loki was suggesting they rent. It was a smaller home than what they wanted, but it  _ would _ work for the period of time they needed it to. “Hmm… that’s not a bad idea.” He scrolled through the photo gallery, beginning to believe that they could live here until their dream home was built. “I don’t mind doing it this way, if we can build our dream home together.”

Loki relaxed against Thor’s side, relieved that they’d come to agreement on what they were going to do. “When is the lease on your penthouse up?”

“It’s over in June,” Murmured Thor, handing Loki’s tablet back to him. “3 days before our wedding. So we’ll need to try and rent and move into this home as soon as possible.”

Loki hummed, thinking everything over. “The plan is that I’ll move into the penthouse the second week of May after classes are over, and then we’ll work on moving our things into the rental the last week of May so that when your lease is up, we can immediately move into the rental home. Sometime this week, we should also hire an architect to create the concept for our home, and in the coming months, work on getting a contractor to begin building, once the architect is done. Is this correct?”

“Sounds like it,” Answered Thor, rubbing at Loki’s thigh and kissing his temple. “And we’ll manage to get pregnant and get married in the midst of this madness.”

Loki laughed, closing his eyes and leaning into Thor’s touch. “You’re right about that.” They’d been trying for a baby for three months now, and while he  _ was _ annoyed that he wasn’t pregnant yet, he hoped that the heat that they shared together this month would change that. 

It was late at night, and Loki knew that Thor had to turn in so that he could get ready for work in the morning, so he turned in the alpha’s arms, kissing his cheek. “Ready to sleep? I know you have to wake up in a few hours.”

Thor sighed, squeezing Loki tight before letting go. “I miss the days where we could stay up all night having sex, and talking.”

“Well, that’s part of being an adult,” Chuckled Loki, pinching at Thor’s cheek so that he knew that he didn’t mean it in a condescending way. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hands and kissed his knuckles, winking at the omega. “We can still throw in a quickie.”

“Sure,” Laughed Loki, moving to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck as the alpha picked him up. “You’re such a charmer.”

“Well look where that got us,” Teased Thor, meeting Loki for a loving kiss. “I couldn’t have gotten you without it.”

Loki smiled against Thor’s lips, kissing him again. “You’re right about that.” He was so  _ happy _ with himself and where his life was, and couldn’t  _ wait _ for the next chapter of their lives.

❄❄❄❄❄

Later that weekend Thor and Loki were able to view the rental property that they wanted, as well as a few others in the area. They ended up deciding on a nice five bedroom, three bathroom home, and signed for a year lease, scheduling it so that they could move in the last week of May.

They were also able to hire an architect to help them create their concept of what they wanted their dream home to look like, and were currently working with her, making sure that they were both  _ heavily _ involved in this creation process. They both had things about their house that they wanted, and wanted to make sure that this concept was something that they  _ both _ could live with.

Finally, the pair were able to schedule a meeting with a wedding planner, with their first appointment being scheduled for the following weekend.

Loki could barely sleep the night before the meeting, as he was excited to be planning their wedding. This was something that he’d been looking forward to doing for  _ years _ , and now that he was finally getting his chance, he wanted to go all out and have the ceremony of his dreams.

Thor’s parents wanted to pay for the wedding as a gift to the pair -another perk of having wealthy in-laws- and he had ample money saved up himself, so he looked forward to planning he and Thor’s perfect day.

The wedding planner was meeting with them at Thor’s penthouse today, so when she finally arrived, Loki could barely contain his excitement. Opening Thor’s door, Loki shot the wedding planner a radiant grin, shaking her hand politely. “Annabelle! So nice to see you! Thank you for coming.”

The wedding planner smiled at Loki warmly, returning his handshake. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki stepped back and gestured for her to enter the penthouse. “Please, come in.”

The wedding planner nodded, entering their home and looking around. “This is a lovely apartment.”

“Thank you,” Murmured Loki, leading her into the living room. “My fiance will be out in a moment; would you like something to drink?”

“Some water would be nice,” Answered the wedding planner. “Thank you.”

Loki left to go get them all some water, returning shortly. “Here you go.”

Thor left their bedroom then, seeing that Loki was already sitting down with the wedding planner. “Sorry, babe. I didn’t know she was coming this early.”

The wedding planner looked up at Thor and choked on her water when she saw him and how young he was. “I-I’m sorry,  _ you’re _ his fiance?”

Thor frowned deeply, annoyed with her judgement. “I am; is that a problem?”

The wedding planner shook her head no quickly, trying to remain professional. “I-I’m sorry, I was just surprised. Um,  _ how _ old are you, exactly?”

“I’m 23,” Answered Thor, sitting down on the couch next to Loki and taking his hand. “If that’s an issue, we can find someone else to do this.”

“N-No, no sir, that won’t be necessary.” Rushed the wedding planner, not wanting Thor to fire her.

Loki wasn’t surprised by her reaction, and while it did make him sad, he was happy that Thor rushed to their defense, and kissed the alpha’s cheek affectionately, squeezing his hand. “Thank you.”

Thor’s gaze softened, and he smiled at Loki, not wanting him to worry. “Of course.”

“Um, so… I like to start my meetings off with asking for the budget of the wedding.” Began the wedding planner, pulling out her laptop from her bag. “May I have that, please?”

“There is no budget,” Answered Thor, his hand coming to rest on Loki’s thigh. “I want him to get whatever he wants, regarding the planning.”

This made Loki smile, and he leaned against Thor’s shoulder, buzzing with happiness. “Thank you, alpha.”

The wedding planner typed this out, nodding to herself. “Okay… Mr. Laufeyson, please tell me your perfect vision of the wedding.”

Loki hummed, closing his eyes and imagining the day with a smile on his face. “I want to get married in something like a grand ballroom; something with high ceilings, and a large room that is beautifully decorated.”

“Like a resort?” Asked the wedding planner.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Answered Loki, looking up at Thor. “Alpha?”

“I think that would be nice,” Agreed Thor, smiling down at Loki. “Maybe something that has a reception hall attached to it? That way everything is simple, on one property.”

The wedding planner nodded, typing all of this on her laptop. “How big is the wedding?”

“On my side, I’ll be inviting about 60 guests.” Answered Loki.

“I’ll be bringing around 100 people, on my end.” Finished Thor.

Loki was shocked that Thor would be inviting so many people, and sat up on their couch, his face scrunched in confusion. “Who are you inviting, Thor?”

“My family will take up about 60 spots, and then my coworkers and various partners and moguls of my father’s company will make up the remaining 40ish spots.” Answered Thor, rubbing at Loki thigh. “Is that okay?”

Loki nodded -albeit warily- beginning to feel a bit nervous about getting married in front of so many people. He was worried about being judged on his wedding day by people that didn’t know about how much older he was, compared to Thor. “Y-Yeah. That’s fine.”

Thor could see that it made Loki uncomfortable, so he turned on the couch, rubbing at the omega’s side. “Loki, I want you to be happy. If you want me to cut down the guest list to friends and family, I can talk to my dad about it.”

Loki shook his head, not wanting Thor to make so many sacrifices for him. He understood just how important weddings were in the business world when it came to connections between tycoons, and didn’t want Thor to risk any of those relationships. “No, it’s alright.”

“Babe-”

“I promise,” Assured Loki, kissing Thor. “We can have that many people; I don’t mind.”

Thor wasn’t convinced, but he could see that this would be a conversation they would need to have in private, and let it go for now. He gently squeezed Loki’s hand before turning back to the wedding planner, giving his input.“I would like to have a destination wedding, so please help us find something that can hold at least 300 guests, that is somewhere tropical and warm.”

Loki was surprised that Thor wanted a tropical venue. “Do you want to get married on a beach?”

“Not particularly, but I’ve always imagined that I’d like to get married in the Carribean or something like that. Then we wouldn’t have to fly anywhere for our honeymoon.” Answered Thor.

Loki didn’t mind getting married somewhere tropical, as  _ long  _ as he was able to get married in a large hall. “I’m fine with that.”

The pair went back and forth like this with their wedding planner, working through their dreams to create their ultimate wedding.

Loki was happy that Thor cared this much about their wedding, and enjoyed planning it with him, absolute adoration in his gaze as he observed the younger man speaking to their wedding planner about various things like flower arrangements, or the colors that they wanted for the wedding.

Their initial meeting with the wedding planner took about 2 hours, and after that they made arrangements to meet with ther 3 times a week since they were getting married in 4 months.

2 of the weekly meetings would be held online via video chat, and the 3rd weekly meeting would be held in person on Saturdays, when Loki would drive to Thor’s city to spend the weekend with him.

It wasn’t until the wedding planner left that Loki sighed, leaning back into the couch. “Norns, that was long.”

Thor hummed, heading to his kitchen to grab some snacks for them. “She sort of pissed me off, if I’m being honest.”

“Really? How?”

“She freaked when she saw how much older you were than me.” Explained Thor, pouring some chips into a bowl and grabbing a beer for himself and a wine cooler for Loki.

Loki smiled sadly, his gut twisting painfully at the memory. “Yeah… well that’s to be expected, alpha; you’re only 23. We have to get used to people not reacting kindly when we’re seen together.”

“But you don’t even look that much older than me,” Argued Thor, setting their things down at the coffee table in front of him. “You don’t look any older than 30, babe. And even that’s a stretch.”

This was a compliment since he was 36, so Loki smiled, taking Thor’s hand and stretching to kiss him. “Thank you, alpha.”

Thor hummed, pulling Loki against his side and kissing him again. “Why were you anxious, earlier?”

“Oh… I was just worried about everyone in your life seeing how much older I was, and judging us for it…”

Thor’s face fell at the confession. “Babe… we’ve talked about this. People are going to judge us, and we  _ can’t _ let them get in between us. People are always going to look at you as an idiot for choosing to be with someone 13 years younger than you, and they’re always going to look at me like some naive alpha who’s just going to end up breaking your heart.” He pulled Loki closer then, kissing him tenderly. “But we get to prove them wrong. I don’t care what anyone has to say about us, because they’re  _ not _ us. I love you, Loki, and you mean a lot to me. I’d be  _ honored _ to marry you.”

The biggest smile spread across Loki’s face, and he  _ melted _ in Thor’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the alpha’s torso, and nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “I love you, too.” He pressed a warm kiss against Thor’s scent gland, feeling anxious about what he was about to say, but knowing that he wouldn’t regret it. “I want us to bond.”

Thor inhaled sharply, pulling away and staring at Loki with unbridled hope. “R-Really?”

Loki nodded, breaking out into a large grin. “I love you. I want us to bond.”

Now Thor was grinning, and he began to laugh, feeling elated by the news. “When? During our honeymoon?”

Loki shook his head no, unable to stop smiling. “During my next heat in two weeks, if I’m not pregnant.”

Thor began to laugh, insurmountably happy. “Fuck! Yeah, yeah! L-Let’s do it!”

“Yeah?” Laughed Loki, feeling overwhelming relief that Thor still wanted to bond.

“Yeah! Yeah babe, let’s do this!”

Loki hugged Thor close, the alpha’s happiness infectious. “I’m glad that you still want to bond.”

“Of course I do, Loki,” Murmured Thor, pulling the older man into his lap so that he could burrow his face into the crook of his neck. “I’ve always wanted to; I was just waiting for you to be ready.”

Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s golden hair, kissing the alpha’s temple. “I-I’m ready, now.” 

The omega didn’t regret asking Thor to bond, and looked forward to when they’d finally be  _ one _ . Thor was right when he said that they couldn’t let the opinions of others come in between them and their love, and he was tired of caring.

He was happy, he was in love, and he knew that he wouldn’t regret bonding to the alpha, marrying the alpha, or starting a family with him.

He was  _ content _ .

And it was a mentality that he’d always wanted to be.

❄❄❄❄❄

The night of Loki’s heat had his heart beating in anticipation.

He was a bit sad that he wasn’t pregnant, but knew that he and Thor would just have to keep trying.

He was more focused on bonding to Thor though -an upside of bonding was that it increased fertility between the bonded pair- so once his heat began he and Thor found themselves tangled in each other embrace, their scents mingling together in a beautiful blend.

Thor was buried so deep in him that he felt filled by the alpha, and he could only pant or moan as the alpha fucked him, the younger man’s mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses against his scent gland. Alphas produced a numbing and clotting factor to their saliva when they were about to bond to an omega, and Loki’s entire neck felt numb, while his body throbbed with pleasure.

He could feel the base of Thor’s cock begin to grow, and moaned deeply, hooking his ankles around Thor’s waist and pulling him in closer.  _ “Give me your knot and bite, alpha!” _

Thor groaned as his knot slipped into Loki and locked them in place, and licked at Loki’s neck one final time before sinking his teeth into the omega as he came, feeling the exact moment they bonded.

Bonding felt like their beings were fusing together to become one, and it made their visions explode in white. When the alpha bit into the neck of an omega, the omega’s scent gland produced a specific hormone that the alpha ingested, which made the bond complete. This bond would change the pair’s scents forever, and the new scent that they shared would be the scent that was then passed down onto their children.

Loki could only shudder in Thor’s arms as they came down from their sexual high and their bonding, every neuron in him feeling as if it was lit aflame. His body was trembling from the change that was happening, and he moaned when Thor pulled away and pressed a warm kiss against the swollen gland, feeling impossibly tired.

Bonding was always harder on the omega than it was for the alpha, and usually when it happened the omega fell into a deep sleep for up to 12 hours. Bonding changed the chemistry of an alpha and omega’s scent forever, and this was a very taxing process.

Thor was admittedly exhausted too, and did his best to reassure and comfort Loki until the omega passed out. Once Loki fell asleep, Thor closed his eyes and settled them on their sides, pressing another warm kiss against Loki’s swollen scent gland before succumbing to his exhaustion.

❄❄❄❄❄

The night after their bonding was like a whirlwind for Loki.

He woke up early the next morning and groaned, his neck still feeling really sore. What relaxed him though was smelling their new combined scent of warm honey and cinnamon, with tangents of pine and vanilla. He couldn’t help but smile, and turned to look at Thor, shocked to see the alpha gazing on him with a loving grin on his face. “You’re awake?”

Thor laughed softly, reaching out to stroke at Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “I’ve been awake for about 30 minutes; I just wanted to watch you sleep.”

This made Loki laugh, and he closed his eyes as he met Thor for a loving kiss, humming against his lips. “We’re bonded, now.”

“Yep,” Laughed Thor, his eyes crinkling with joy. “Hopefully we also have our little peanut growing, too.” He brushed his hand over Loki’s flat stomach, kissing him again. “If you don’t get pregnant from this heat, do you want to try IVF?”

Loki bit a lower lip, his hand coming to rest over Thor’s. “Should I?”

“We’ve been trying for five months, Loki… we’re going into our 6th month of trying for a baby, and we haven’t gotten pregnant, yet.” Murmured Thor, gentle concern in his eyes. “IVF is something that we can afford, and over 65% of people get pregnant on the first try. The odds only increase the more we try, and we can keep trying every month.”

Loki looked down, quite sad that they would have to resort to IVF if he wasn’t pregnant after this heat cycle. He was tearing up not even a second later, and quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down. “I just feel so frustrated that I can’t get pregnant on my own.”

“Loki… babe, this isn’t your fault; it could be my fault for all we know. But if we go see a reproductive specialist, then we’ll find out why we haven’t gotten pregnant, and we’ll do IVF for as long as you feel comfortable, until we get pregnant. Everything will be okay.” Assured Thor, wiping away Loki’s tears and kissing him. “We’re going to have a baby, Loki. Whether that’s through you, a surrogate, or adoption, we’re going to have a baby.”

Loki nodded, his lower lip quivering as his mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. “What if I’m not able to get pregnant? What if something is wrong with my eggs, or your sperm, or both?”

“Then we’ll adopt, omega. One way or another, we’ll have our family; everything will be okay,” Reassured Thor, kissing Loki again. “I’ll take a half day when you’re free next week, and we’ll go see a reproductive specialist.”

Loki figured he would end class early on Thursday, and relayed this to Thor, wrapping his arms around the alpha and nestling into his broad chest. “I’ll find a doctor in this city and make an appointment for Thursday afternoon.”

This sounded fine to Thor, so he kissed Loki again, not wanting him to worry. “We’re going to have a baby, Loki.”

Loki smiled softly, doing his best to believe Thor. He knew the alpha meant it when he said that they would have a baby one way or another, and that they  _ would _ have their family.

He just wanted it to be sooner rather than later.

❄❄❄❄❄

To Loki’s great disappointment, he wasn’t pregnant. 

He and Thor were currently at a reproductive specialist right now, and this particular doctor specialized in working with omega males, which was very important to Loki. It was his understanding that this was the best doctor in Thor’s city for what they were looking for, and Loki trusted that if anyone was going to be the one to help him get pregnant, it was this doctor.

They were currently waiting in a room for the doctor to enter, and Loki had been changed into a gown, every minute ticking by making him nervous.

Thor could see just how anxious Loki was and moved to take his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “Everything will be okay, babe. This doctor is going to help us.”

Loki teared up, hating that all of this was making him so emotional. “I-I know. I know… I’m just scared that this won’t work.”

Thor kissed Loki’s hand again, trying to soothe him. “Everything’s going to be okay, babe. We’re going to get our baby.”

A sharp knock at their door interrupted the pair, so they called for the doctor to come in, both of their hearts beating anxiously.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Greeted their doctor, coming in and nodding at the pair. “Please don’t cry, Mr. Laufeyson. We’re going to help you.”

This made Loki tear up even more, and he sniffed, letting out a shaky laugh. “I-I know. I just… I’m scared that this won’t work.”

Loki’s doctor was a male omega like him, and reached out, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. “I completely understand your nervousness about proceeding, Mr. Laufeyson. But I’ve helped thousands of patients in my career, and IVF has come a long way in the last 20 years. Almost all of my clients have successful pregnancies by their 3rd IVF cycle.”

Loki offered him a weak nod, wiping at his tears. “And the ones that don’t get pregnant by a 3rd cycle?”

“Then we look into some other reasons that might be causing the failures, such as age of the eggs, the uterine environment, etc.” Stated his doctor, gently squeezing his shoulder. “But I’ve looked over your charts, and you’re a perfect candidate for IVF; you’re under 42, you have no reproductive diseases, your partner has a  _ very _ healthy sperm count, and the quality of his sperm is exceptional. I will be  _ very _ surprised if you don’t get pregnant after this IVF cycle.”

This made Loki smile in relief, and he shot Thor a radiant grin, which absolutely melted the alpha’s heart. “Really?”

“Certainly,” Assured the doctor, looking over Loki’s charts again. “You’re in peak health, Mr. Laufeyson. This time next month, I fully expect you to be pregnant.”

This sounded like music to Loki’s ears, and he laughed, wiping away his tears. “Thank you, doctor. That really relieves me.”

Their doctor hummed, continuing to look over Loki’s chart. “So I would like to explain the process of IVF to you, gentlemen. Because your heat cycle was a few days ago, this is the optimal time for you to begin treatment.”

“We’ll start with giving you hormone injections today. You will need to inject these hormones into yourself 4 times a day, for exactly 7 days. These hormones will ensure that you’re able to create a healthy amount of eggs that are ready to be fertilized.” Continued to the doctor. “You will come back in 3 days to receive an ultrasound so that we can monitor the egg development. Every day after that 3rd day, you will have to come back and get an ultrasound.”

Loki bit a lower lip, worried about this. He had classes all week, and his students had an exam coming up. Him getting pregnant was more important though, so he figured that he would cancel classes for the rest of the week, and make the exam a bit easier. “Okay, I can do that.”

Their doctor nodded, continuing to explain. “After injecting yourself for 7 days exactly, and coming in for daily ultrasounds, we’re going to give you an injection of hCG. It is  _ imperative _ that you inject yourself the  _ exact _ hour I tell you; this is  _ very _ important.”

“What happens if he isn’t able to inject himself during that exact hour?” Asked Thor, coming to wrap a stabilizing arm around Loki. 

“We’ll have to most likely do another cycle of IVF, and start the process of injections for 7 days all over again, after his next heat cycle.” Answered their doctor, wanting to be completely honest. “This injection of hCG that we’re going to give you is arguably the most important part of this process; it will make or break this process.”

Loki nodded seriously, knowing that he would remember to inject himself with the hCG during the exact hour his doctor told him. “I understand.”

Their doctor nodded, finishing his explanation. “34 to 36 exact hours after this hCG shot, we will do your egg retrieval. You will be given a light sedative during this egg retrieval, and you shouldn’t feel any pain.”

“Will someone need to be with him during this procedure?” Asked Thor. He had to work a lot, and he felt bad about not being able to attend every single appointment with Loki.

“We recommend that he doesn’t drive home, after being given the light sedative.” Answered their doctor. 

Thor kissed Loki’s temple, figuring that he could pick Loki up on his lunch break, and drive him back to the penthouse. “I understand.”

“Once we retrieve the eggs, we have 12 to 24 hours to fertilize them in the lab.” Their doctor turned to look at Thor, then. “Mr. Odinson, we’ll need you to provide a semen sample the morning of your fiance’s egg retrieval.” He waited for Thor to nod before continuing. “After the egg retrieval, we’ll wait 3 to 5 days to see which embryos are the strongest and healthiest. We generally insert anywhere from 1 to 5 embryos, depending on the health of the embryos.”

“What happens to the embryos that we don’t use?” Asked Loki. “Do they die?”

Their doctor shook his head no. “Not unless you want them destroyed. We can freeze any remaining embryos for you and save them for when you’re ready to be pregnant again.”

Loki nodded, relieved that they could save any remaining embryos. 

“You’ll be asked to remain lying down for 2 hours after the embryo implantation. A day after the embryo implantation, we’ll give you some progesterone to inject yourself with. After that, you must wait 2 weeks, and then on that 14th day you can take a pregnancy test. If you’re pregnant, you’ll need to make an appointment with your OBGYN. If you’re not, please make another appointment with me.” Finished their doctor, smiling at the pair. “I know it sounds like a long and arduous process, but I firmly believe that you’ll both be able to start the family that you’ve been trying for.”

Loki grinned, feeling much better about this entire process.

It was a bit scary that they were going through this, as it was brand new to both of them, but Loki was ready for it.

He wanted them to have a baby so bad that it hurt sometimes, and he was trusting that he would get it through IVF.

❄❄❄❄❄


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! We've got a pretty long chapter, so get ready :)
> 
> Also want to mention that everything will be okay <3 I promise.

❄❄❄❄❄

IVF was interesting for Loki.

Every day that he participated in the process made him happy, as each day brought him closer and closer to being pregnant. This journey was a month-long process, and it required Loki to be in Thor’s city for the entire month, so for the final 3 weeks of his classes, Loki taught online.

He and Thor hired movers to help move Loki’s things to Thor’s city, and they put them in storage until they were scheduled to move into their rental home during the last week of May.

And finally, Loki made the move to Thor’s city, moving into the alpha’s penthouse during the 3rd week of April. Their wedding date was set for June 6th, so in the midst of IVF and teaching online, Loki was planning their wedding.

He was proud of the alpha for being the best fiance during this process, and did whatever he could to make this process easier for him. Thor was bending over backwards to go to all of his IVF appointments  _ and _ their wedding planner appointments, and was working late into the night to make up for the time that he was taking off.

And so the two pressed forward, their lives continuing. 

Loki and Thor had been able to produce 7 embryos from this cycle of IVF, and from those 7 there were 4 healthy embryos. Their doctor didn’t recommend putting in all 4 at once, so Loki and Thor decided to implant two embryos, praying that at least  _ one _ of them survived, and was able to grow.

They chose to freeze the other two embryos for when they wanted to get pregnant again in the future, and counted down the  _ days _ until day 14 after the implant procedure. The morning of the 14th day was the first Saturday in May, and Loki could barely contain his excitement.

He shook Thor awake at exactly 7 am, too excited to wait any longer. He had such high  _ hopes _ about this IVF cycle, and practically ran to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test, making sure to take 3, just to be on the safe side.

Thor was excited too, but was trying to be realistically hopeful. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest as they waited the 3 minutes necessary to get the results, and he held Loki in his arms, kissing him gently. “No matter the results, everything will be okay.”

Loki nodded, humming against Thor’s lips and melting into the alpha’s arms. “I know… I’m excited, but I’m trying to be realistic, too.” He nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, his heart nearly beating out of his chest with anxiousness. “I’m so  _ nervous _ , alpha…”

Thor kissed Loki’s temple, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Yeah… me too.”

The beeping of the pregnancy tests made their hearts leap into their throats, and the pair grinned at each other, each of them taking a test in their hands.

“On 3?” Asked Thor, excitement practically bubbling from within him.

Loki nodded, counting down with the alpha. “1...2... _ 3!” _

_ Pregnant. _

Loki almost fainted when he saw those words flash across the screen, and his eyes immediately welled with tears. He sank onto his knees to the floor and began to sob in relief, clutching the positive pregnancy test in his hands. “Oh my Norns! Norns! Oh my gosh!”

Thor admittedly teared up too, as he  _ knew _ how much this positive pregnancy test meant to the omega. They’d been trying for a baby for about 7 months, and to know that they were finally pregnant meant so much to him. He crouched to his knees and pulled Loki into his arms, kissing the omega’s crown as the older man sobbed in his arms. “We’re pregnant, babe!”

Loki whimpered and looked at the pregnancy test again, tears of relief streaming down his face as he reread the words on the screen over and over. 

_ Pregnant. _

“W-We’re pregnant!” Laughed Loki, wiping at his tears and staring up at Thor in elation. “We’re pregnant! We’re having a baby!”

Thor laughed as well, meeting Loki for a round of kisses. “We did it!”

Loki just  _ couldn’t _ stop crying, and continued to stare at the positive pregnancy test in his hands in disbelief. “We’re pregnant, alpha!”

Thor embraced Loki tightly, overjoyed that their family was expanding. He didn’t even stop to think about whether or not he’d be a good father because he was only 23, all he was focused on was that Loki was finally pregnant, and that the omega was finally able to experience something that he’d been wanting for years.

And while he understood it was to be expected that he should be nervous or that he might have cold feet… he didn’t feel an ounce of regret for choosing to start a family with Loki. He wanted this with Loki just as much as Loki did, and while he initially wanted to wait early on in their relationship, he knew going in that with Loki, he would get married young, and be a father young as well.

And he was more than prepared to carry those titles, and be the best damn husband and father in the universe. 

He kissed Loki’s temple and finally sat down on the ground of their bathroom next to the omega, his head whirling with excitement. He was so relieved, so  _ thankful  _ that they were having a baby, and that they were starting their lives together.

In one month they would be married and moved in together, and Loki was  _ pregnant,  _ and sometime in February their child would be here. Loki would always get to be the wife and mother that he’d been dreaming of, and he’d finally be able to be with Loki in the way he’d always wanted. They’d have their adorable family, and that was the biggest  _ fuck you _ to everyone that ever doubted them, or believed that their relationship couldn’t work.

He wiped at the corners of his eyes and kissed Loki’s temple again, rubbing at his fiance’s side.  _ “Fuck _ , I’m so happy!”

Loki closed his eyes and grinned, melting against Thor’s side. “I can’t believe it! We’re having a baby! We’re going to have a baby! We’re pregnant!” He looked at the positive pregnancy test again, in complete shock and awe that it was positive. “We’re really having a baby, Thor!”

“I know, babe! We’re having a baby!” Gushed Thor, pressing a round of kisses against Loki’s lips. His hand came to rub against the flat plane of Loki’s stomach, and he kissed him again, feeling  _ so _ happy that they were having a baby.

Loki hummed against Thor’s lips, his hand coming to rest on top of Thor’s hand. “We just have to keep it a secret until week 13.”

Thor raised a confused eyebrow at Loki. “What? Why?”

“Because we have to make it through the first trimester, which is 12 weeks. It’s common sometimes to miscarry in the first trimester, so it’s tradition to not tell anyone till week 13.” Explained Loki, a sad smile on his face. “I want us to keep it between us, for now.”

Thor hummed, worried about them losing the pregnancy, but trying to stay positive. “Alright… what did the doctor say? They’re counting the 2 weeks before conception, right?”

Loki nodded, feeling elated when Thor began to stroke his stomach lovingly. “Yes.”

“So this puts you at 4 weeks, which means that 13 weeks will be about 2 months… so the first week of July?” Questioned Thor, trying to make sure that he understood everything.

“Yep,” Murmured Loki, kissing Thor again. “I’ll schedule my doctor’s appointment for week 8, a few days before our wedding.”

“Gosh, can you believe we’re getting married in a month, babe?” Asked Thor, pulling Loki closer and wrapping an arm around him. “And we’re pregnant… by February, we’ll have our baby, and we’ll be married, and moved into a home together.”

“We’ll have the life we’ve always wanted,” Murmured Loki, feeling overjoyed. He would  _ finally _ have a husband and a baby like he always wanted, and he’d have it with the person that meant the most to him in this life.

The pair were elated that they were finally pregnant after trying for so long, and basked in the happy glow of the moment, looking forward to every moment they could now spend together as a family.

❄❄❄❄❄

Their wedding was June 6th, so Loki made an appointment at his OBGYN for June 3rd. Thor was able to come if he stayed late in the office, so he woke up the morning of their appointment just as excited as Loki. Today they’d have the pregnancy confirmed, and would even get to see their adorable child on the ultrasound for the first time.

“Thor?”

Loki’s voice pulled Thor from his thoughts, and he looked up as Loki entered their bedroom from their bathroom, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you see anything?” Murmured Loki, raising his shirt and looking in the floor length mirror in the bedroom. “Look at my stomach.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed in confusion, seeing the  _ faintest _ rise in Loki’s stomach. “Norns, babe…”

Loki’s hand came to stroke it, and a smile broke across his face as it hit him; he was  _ actually _ pregnant. “I’m showing, right?”

Thor stood up from their bed, walking over to Loki and stroking the faint rise in his abdomen. “I definitely see it… I just don’t understand how you’re already showing. You’re only 8 weeks, right?”

“I am,” Murmured Loki, continuing to stare at his stomach in awe. “Maybe because I’m so thin?”

“Maybe,” Agreed Thor, continuing to stroke Loki’s stomach. “This is amazing, babe; you’re really pregnant.”

Loki's smile grew as he met Thor for a loving kiss, happiness bubbling within him. “Norns, I’m so happy, babe. We’re pregnant!”

“We really are,” Laughed Thor, pressing a round of kisses against Loki’s lips. “Let’s go to the appointment, babe.”

Loki nodded, rubbing his stomach once more before pulling down his shirt, and grabbing his things. The entire ride over to the doctor’s office had the pair excited, and after signing in and being shown back to a room, they sat in excitement, grinning at each other as they held hands.

A gentle knock on their door made the pair’s hearts leap with joy, and they called for the doctor to come in.

“Hello! My name is Lindsey, and I’m an ultrasound tech. I’ll be giving you the ultrasound, and then the doctor will be in a few minutes after I’m done.” Greeted the tech, gesturing for Loki to lie down. “Please lie down, sir.”

Loki nodded, laying down completely on the examination table and lifting his shirt to expose his stomach.

“Now this will feel a bit cold,” Warned the tech, squirting some jelly onto Loki’s stomach and grabbing the ultrasound probe.

Loki grinned up at Thor when the tech placed the probe on his stomach, barely able to contain his excitement.

Thor ended up squeezing Loki’s hand, admittedly feeling excited, too.

The ultrasound tech inhaled sharply, drawing the pair’s attention to her. “Oh my gosh…”

Loki’s heart dropped, and he sat up a bit on the examination table, getting concerned. “What’s wrong?”

The ultrasound tech didn’t respond, her face pinched in a frown as she examined the screen in front of her.

“What’s wrong?!” Repeated Loki, his heart beating anxiously in his chest. “What’s wrong with our baby?!”

The ultrasound tech stood up abruptly, removing the probe from Loki’s stomach. “I-I’ll be right back.”

“No, what’s wrong with the baby?” Grilled Thor, standing up straight. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I need the doctor to confirm the results before I can legally say anything.” Explained the tech, rushing towards the door.

“What’s wrong with our child?” Repeated Thor, beginning to get worried.

“I-I’m sorry, sirs, I-I need to get the doctor.”

Thor tried to stop her from leaving, but she quickly slipped out of the room, repeating that she needed to get the doctor.

Loki let out a broken sob and sat up at the table, beginning to cry. “Thor, what’s wrong with it? What if something is wrong?!”

Thor shushed Loki gently, trying to calm him. “I-It’ll be okay, babe. The doctor is coming… everything will be okay.”

“But what if it’s not?! What if it’s not okay?!” Wept Loki, crying into his hands. “We worked so  _ hard _ , alpha! I don’t want to lose the baby!”

Seeing Loki break down admittedly got to him, and Thor teared up too, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “Everything will be okay, Loki… we just have to see what the doctor says.”

“I don’t want to lose the baby, Thor!” Sobbed Loki, moving to weep into Thor’s chest as the alpha pulled him into his arms. “I-I want it! I want it so  _ bad _ , Thor! I want the baby!”

“I want it too, omega…” Murmured Thor, kissing at Loki’s temple and hugging him close. It was hard to tell Loki that everything would be okay, because they honestly didn’t know. He knew that the ultrasound tech wouldn’t have rushed out the room like that if something wasn’t wrong, and he bit at a lower lip, wiping at his eyes again. 

They’d been trying so  _ hard _ to start a family, and now that they finally got it, it seemed like they would lose it.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Cursed Thor, wiping at his eyes as more tears spilled from his rims. It hurt him  _ deeply _ to see his mate so undone and to feel the heartbreak swirling around within the omega because of their bond, andhe kissed Loki’s temple again, trying to calm him.

Loki had never felt so scared in his life, and honestly knew that he would never be the same if the doctor told him that they lost this baby. They’d worked so  _ hard _ and fought for so  _ long _ to get this baby, and it  _ killed _ him that they might lose it. “I don’t want to lose the baby, alpha!”

A gentle knock on their door drew their attention, and Thor cleared his throat, calling out for the doctor to come in.

The OBGYN and the ultrasound tech entered the room, with the doctor’s face morphing into that of sympathy. “Mr. Odinson, Mr. Laufeyson, please let me take a look.”

Loki whimpered, pulling away from Thor and taking in a shuddering breath. He wiped at his eyes and tried to keep it together as he pulled up his shirt, letting out another broken sound. All he could think about was everything that could be wrong with the baby, and he let out a broken cry when the doctor placed the probe on his stomach, trembling with fear.

“Okay… let’s take a look,” Murmured the doctor, turning on the machine.

Thor took Loki’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and squeezing him gently to reassure him

The silence as the doctor observed their baby was stifling, and with every minute that went by without her saying something, Loki and Thor’s hearts sunk.

It took everything in Loki to hold back his sobs, and he bit at a lower lip in a poor attempt to stifle them, his body shaking with emotion. 

“Okay… so I want to reassure you both that you have nothing to cry about,” Murmured the doctor, finally looking over at the pair and smiling. “Everything is okay.”

The  _ relief _ that flooded through Loki was unparalleled, and he broke down in relief, covering his eyes with his forearm and trying to calm down. “Oh, thank the Norns!”

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki, relief flooding through him as well. He praised the Norns that their baby was okay, and wiped at Loki’s tears, smiling at him. “Everything’s okay, babe. Everything’s okay.”

Loki grinned, meeting Thor for another kiss.

The doctor smiled at them sweetly, glad that things were okay. “I can actually show you what’s going on that made us nervous.”

“Y-Yeah, please!” Asked Loki, wiping at his eyes again and staring at her expectantly.

The doctor turned the ultrasound screen towards the couple. “Everyone is okay!”

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the screen, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “Um… I-I don’t… I don’t understand.”

The doctor pointed with her finger, beginning to explain. “That is Baby A, this is Baby B, and  _ that _ is Baby C; congratulations! You’re having triplets!”

Thor felt like the wind had just gotten knocked out of him, and he grew light-headed, staring at the screen in disbelief.  _ “...What?!” _

“You’re having triplets; it was just a little hard to tell at first, because Baby C was hiding behind Baby B. Lindsey here thought that something was wrong with Baby B because of that, so she came to get me.” Explained the OBGYN. “But from what I can see, everything looks fine. You’re currently 8 weeks along with triplets, sirs.”

Loki couldn’t believe they were having triplets, and let out a wondrous laugh. “Oh my Norns! W-We’re really having triplets?!”

“Yes,” Smiled the doctor, pointing out Baby B and Baby C. “These two are identical twins. It says in your charts that you received IVF and had two embryos implanted, so one of them split into two, giving you triplets.”

Loki laughed again, in complete awe that they weren’t getting one baby, they weren’t getting two, they were getting  _ three _ . 

_ Three! _

He squeezed Thor’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “We’re having triplets, alpha!”

Thor nodded slowly, still trying to process that they were going to have  _ three _ children by February. “Norns…  _ three…  _ we’re having triplets.”

Loki was just elated that the babies were okay, and squeezed Thor’s hand again, feeling excited about expanding their family. He turned to look back at the doctor, wanting to know everything he could. “You’re sure they’re okay? All three of them?”

Their doctor nodded. “All three babies are okay, Mr. Laufeyson. All three are perfectly okay.” She took a few screenshots then. “I want to see you back in 4 weeks, Mr. Laufeyson. Because you’re pregnant with triplets, your pregnancy won’t last the full 40 weeks. You’ll most likely go into labor anywhere from 32 weeks to 36 weeks, at the latest.”

Loki nodded seriously, cementing everything to memory. “We’ll be back in 4 weeks, doctor.”

Their doctor hummed in agreement, removing the ultrasound probe from Loki’s stomach. “We can answer any and all of your questions during your next appointment. There isn’t too much information I can give you now, because it’s so early in the pregnancy. Though, because you’re pregnant with multiples, I must warn you about fetal absorption before you leave.”

Loki blinked in confusion, sitting up hurriedly. “What is that?”

“In some pregnancies with multiple fetuses, the weakest fetus passes away and is absorbed by the surrounding fetuses. So while it’s showing that you’re pregnant with triplets now, when you come back in 4 weeks, you could only be pregnant with twins, because one baby was reabsorbed. Again, you’re still  _ very _ early in your pregnancy, so I’m just warning you that this is something that can happen.”

Loki frowned, a protective hand coming over his stomach. “Is there anything I can do to prevent this from happening?”

Their doctor shook her head no. “Unfortunately not. But I don’t want you to worry about this, Mr. Laufeyson. It is very uncommon, and I only mentioned it because it is a possibility, and I don’t want you to be concerned if you come in, in 4 weeks, and a fetus has been reabsorbed.”

Loki didn’t like the sound of this at  _ all _ , and looked up at Thor, sharing a concerned glance with the alpha. “Okay… well, we’ll be back in 4 weeks. And if one of the fetuses gets absorbed, then… then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

Thor felt terrible about his possibility too, and wrapped a stabilizing arm around Loki’s shoulders, kissing his temple. “Thank you, doctor.”

The doctor waved goodbye and congratulated the pair, so once she was gone, Loki leaned into Thor, burrowing his face into the alpha’s chest. “Norns, alpha… three babies.”

Thor hugged Loki closer, kissing his crown. “Norns, I’m glad that my dad is rich.”

This made Loki snort, and he looked up at Thor, amused with the younger man. “We can’t always expect your parents to support us financially, Thor. Sooner or later we’ll have to support ourselves… I don’t think I can go back to being a professor anytime soon if we’re having triplets, so a bulk of our financial responsibility will fall on you.”

“Yeah,” Murmured Thor, meeting Loki for a loving kiss. He already worked pretty high up in his company because his father owned it, so he wasn’t worried about their ability to survive financially. “Well, I own 10% of my father’s company, so I’m not worried about our finances, babe.”

Loki inhaled sharply, shocked to hear this. “What?! How do you own that much of the company?!”

“It was my graduation gift,” Bragged Thor, proud of this. “My father owns 60% of the company, and gave me 10%. Each of my brothers will get 10% if they graduate with a degree in business and finance, and then when my father dies, his remaining portions of the company will be split between myself and my brothers, if they want it.”

Loki laughed softly, awed by this fact. Thor’s father’s company was a multi-billion dollar company, so if Thor owned 10% of it, they were practically set for  _ life _ . “I guess I lucked out, marrying the spoiled brat.”

Thor pinched at Loki’s cheek affectionately, knowing that the omega was just teasing him. “Hey, you’re about to give birth to 3 spoiled brats next year, so you better get used to it.”

This made Loki smile, and he met Thor for a loving kiss, humming against his lips. “We should probably have our families meet before the wedding, alpha. They don’t even know that we’re bonded.”

The pair had been putting off their family’s requests for meeting each other, as they were quite nervous to tell their families that not only were they bonded, but they were  _ pregnant _ ,  _ and  _ having triplets.

“I’ll talk to my parents tonight, and you can talk to yours tonight, too.” Suggested Thor, his thumbs rubbing into Loki’s lower back. “Then they can meet at the rehearsal dinner for the wedding, tomorrow.”

This sounded like a good plan to Loki, so he kissed Thor one more time, humming against his lips. “And then once the doctor gives us the okay to share the pregnancy, we’ll host a dinner, and tell our parents about the pregnancy.”

“Sounds good to me,” Agreed Thor, pecking Loki’s lips a dozen times before pulling away and helping Loki off of the examination table.

He was happy that the babies were okay, but still quite worried about fetal absorption. He knew though that if he showed Loki he was worried, that would make the omega freak out about it for the next 4 weeks, so Thor just told himself that he would do what he always did; stay positive.

❄❄❄❄❄

After dropping Loki off at home and arriving to work, Thor sent out a message to his family that he wanted to meet with them for dinner that night. He wanted to tell them that he and Loki were bonded before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, as he didn’t want anyone to freak out about it.

Loki had told him that he would be having dinner with his own family tonight -they were in town for the wedding- so after work, Thor met his own family at a nice, upscale restaurant, greeting all of them. “Hey, guys. Thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice.”

“Of course, dear,” Murmured Frigga, standing up to hug her son. “We are quite surprised that you wanted to meet with us all two days before your wedding, though… is everything alright between you and Loki?”

“Ugh, don’t tell us you spent thousands on a wedding,  _ just _ to call it off 2 days before the event.” Groaned Baldur, shooting Thor an unimpressed look.

“Wha- no! No, we’re not over; we’re still getting married.” Scoffed Thor. “I brought you all here to tell you something else.”

His brother Hermod raised an eyebrow at him, then. “Please tell us he’s not pregnant, and you can’t have the wedding because of it.”

Thor sputtered, trying to hide that Loki was pregnant. “We’re still getting married, Hermod.”

“You didn’t answer his question though, Thor. Is he pregnant?” Asked his brother Hodr. 

Thor averted his gaze, not able to lie to his family.

“Oh my…” Gasped Frigga, sharing a look of surprise with Odin. “Thor… is he really pregnant?”

“Yeah…” Murmured Thor, biting back a smile. “He’s pregnant.”

“I’m too young to be an uncle!” Cried out his youngest brother, Baldur. “I’m only 16! Mom’s only 50! She’s too young to be a grandma!”

“You’re only 23!” Gasped Hermod, a look of incredulous disbelief on his face. “You’re really having a baby?”

Thor bit a lower lip, deciding that he needed to be honest with his family. “Um… no… no, it’s not one. Um… we’re actually having triplets.”

Odin sputtered at this, choking on his drink.  _ “Excuse me?!” _

Thor pursed his lips, not surprised that his entire family was shocked. “That’s not the only surprise…”

“What  _ else _ , Thor?” Asked his mother, staring at her son like he was insane.

“Uh… Loki and I actually bonded, two months ago. We’re bonded, now.”

Thor’s entire family almost  _ fainted _ , and they all rushed to speak, their voices drowning out each other.

“Are you  _ crazy?!” _

“You’re only  _ 23!” _

“Thor, this is just too much responsibility!”

“That was such an irresponsible decision!”

Thor sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Guys, I’m an  _ adult _ . I can make my own decisions.”

“Thor, you’re  _ 23! _ You have your whole life ahead of you! Why would you burden that man with the responsibility of a bond?!” Hissed Frigga, narrowing her eyes at her son. “What if you leave him? You’ll be forcing him to undergo a  _ very _ serious procedure to undo the bond, and it will take him  _ months _ to recover! How could you make such a reckless decision?!”

“Wha- what do you mean if I leave him? I’m  _ never _ leaving him! I love him!” Scoffed Thor, his temple throbbing dangerously. “I  _ love _ Loki, and I believe that we’re going to last. You sound like a hypocrite; did you forget that Dad is 18 years older than you?”

“Your mother and I didn’t bond until we’d been married a few years, Thor,” Sighed Odin, an annoyed look on his face. “She was  _ 30 _ when we decided to bond;  _ not  _ 23.”

“Why does my age matter?” Asked Thor, getting annoyed with his family. “You all sound like hypocrites! Is a relationship like this only okay when the alpha is older and the omega is younger? Is that what you’re saying?”

Frigga’s face fell, and she looked over at her husband, obvious guilt on her face. “Thor… we just want you to be  _ careful _ . You’re so young… you’re already getting married, and that’s a big responsibility.”

“But  _ why _ does my age matter?” Pressed Thor. “I love Loki, he loves me, we’re  _ happy _ , and we’re going to remain that way. I know that bonding is serious, and we wouldn’t have done it if we weren’t sure that we would last.”

“But bonding is so  _ permanent _ , Thor!” Argued Hermod. “The surgery to undo a bond is terrible for an omega to go through. I-I know you say you love Loki, but are you going to love him in 10 years? 20 years? Or will you feel trapped?”

Thor knew that his family meant well, but it did piss him off that they had such little faith in him. “Listen, I’ve loved Loki since the day I met him. I worked hard to make him trust me, and even harder to prove that I was serious with my intentions. Loki is the one for me, and he always will be; me being 13 years younger than him doesn’t change that.”

His brother Hodr pursed his lips, frustrated with the alpha. “Thor, no one is saying that you can’t marry Loki. I-I think it’s weird, but you love him, and no one is saying that you don’t. But what we  _ are _ saying is that  _ you’re  _ young! There’s no guarantee that you and Loki will be together in a few years, because you’re  _ young _ . You may love him now, but what if you don’t in a few years? And now that you’ve bonded, you’ve pretty much just screwed yourselves over.”

Thor exhaled deeply, feeling incredibly frustrated with his family. “Why can’t you guys trust me? Why can’t you trust that I’m not going to change my mind, and that I’m serious about this?!”

Frigga sighed deeply, massaging at her temples in frustration. “We’re just  _ worried _ , Thor… that’s all. We’re happy for you, and we love Loki, and we want what’s best for you, it’s just… bonding is so serious, dear... you should’ve waited.”

Thor frowned deeply, pissed by the statement. “No, I should’ve done what I wanted to do, which was bond to the person that was made for me. And that person is Loki. We decided  _ together  _ that we wanted to bond! And all I’m asking is for you all to be happy for me, and to respect my decision! You know me better than anyone else, and you  _ know _ that I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t feel ready.”

Everyone looked away, obviously feeling guilty for making Thor this upset, and for hurting his feelings.

“Son… I know you. And I know your heart,” Began Odin, staring at his son gently. “I’m just worried. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be with the one that makes you happiest. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m  _ worried _ . I’m worried for you, for Loki, for the children you’re bringing into this world… I’m worried about a lot of things regarding your situation, Thor. And you can’t fault us for that.”

Thor looked down, feeling a multitude of emotions. “And I get that, Dad… I know you’re scared for me. I know all of you are worried. I know that you’re all wanting the best for me, but expecting the worst. A-And that hurts me. I’m really serious about this, and I love him. I  _ know _ that we’re taking a lot of large steps… I know that. But what I need right now is all of you to support me. I need you guys to  _ believe  _ in me.”

Frigga reached across the table, placing a loving hand onto Thor’s wrist. “We  _ do _ support you, Thor. And we  _ do _ believe in you. We’re just worried… and I can admit that we didn’t express that very well.” She rubbed at Thor’s forearm then, trying to calm him down. “I’m terribly sorry, Thor…”

“Yeah,” Murmured Hermod, feeling guilty. “Look man, we’re just really worried about you making all of these decisions… but we like Loki, and we think he’s good for you. And if you’ve already bonded to him, then… then all we can do is just support you.”

“ _ Cautiously,” _ Added Hodr. “We will support you with cautious, wary hope, dude.”

“And we’ll babysit every once in a while.” Murmured Baldur, shooting Thor a soft smile. “But not all three at once.”

Thor laughed gently, feeling a bit better now that his family had apologized for their initial reaction. “Look… I know you’re all worried about me. And I know you all are hoping that it works out the way I want it to. So trust me when I say that I love Loki, and that I’m ready to be married and be a father, as daunting as that seems.”

“And we believe that you believe that, Thor.” Began his mother, squeezing his forearm. “We are just worried; we support you, we love you, but we’re worried. And while we think you should’ve waited to bond… we understand that you did it because you felt it was right. A-And even if we don’t agree with the  _ timing _ of your bonding… we’re still happy for you, dear.”

Thor knew that his mother meant it, and sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Yeah… thank you. All I can do is show all of you that we’ll make it.”

“And we know that you will,” Chuckled Odin, staring at his son fondly. “We’ll do everything that we can to support you and your growing family, Thor.”

This made Thor smile, and he thanked his family, relieved that they had come around to the idea of him bonding to Loki, and of Loki being pregnant with triplets.

He just hoped that the omega was able to bring his family around, too.

❄❄❄❄❄

Loki was  _ nervous _ .

He was on his way to meet with his family at a nice restaurant nearby, and hoped that Thor’s meeting with his family was going well. Thor’s family was more accepting of their relationship than Loki’s family, so the omega was quite anxious about sharing the news of their bonding with them.

It seemed like he was the last to arrive, and he hugged everyone before sitting down, clearing his throat. “Thank you for coming, everyone. I uh… wanted to share something with you before the rehearsal dinner, tomorrow.”

“Oh my Norns… don’t tell me you’re pregnant, Loki.” Groaned his oldest brother Helblindi.

Loki bit a lower lip and remained silent, not wanting to lie to his family.

“Oh my  _ Norns! _ ” Groaned Helblindi, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re really  _ pregnant _ , Loki baby?” Asked Laufey, staring at his son in disbelief. “You’re  _ really  _ pregnant?”

“...I am.” Gulped Loki, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously. “That isn’t what I came here to tell you, though.”

Loki’s father narrowed his eyes at his son in concern. “Did he leave you, Loki?”

“Wha- no,  _ no _ , he didn’t leave me, we’re still together, and we’re still getting married in two days,” Assured Loki.

His family sighed in relief, so Loki bit a lower lip anxiously, finally moving his hair out of the way, and revealing the scar of his bondmark. “We bonded, two months ago.”

“Oh my Norns... Norns…” Murmured Laufey, his hands coming up to cover his face in disbelief.

“Loki, you  _ didn’t _ !” Gasped his other brother Byleistr. “Loki… come on… why would you do that to yourself?”

“Because I am an  _ adult _ , and I was ready to make that commitment with him!” Stated Loki, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

“Loki, you’re 36! He’s 23! You have to  _ think! _ ” Argued Helblindi, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s crazy enough that you’re marrying him and that you’re pregnant, and on top of that, you’re  _ bonded _ ?! What if he leaves you?! What are you going to do then!?”

Loki shook his head in frustration, biting at his lower lip again. “He’s not going to leave me.”

“Loki, he’s 23,” Sighed Laufey, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “The  _ second _ that baby comes, he’s going to realize that it’s too much responsibility, and he’s going to leave. And you’re going to be  _ stuck _ raising a baby  _ alone _ .”

Loki shot his mother an incredulous look, hurt by the statement. “Thor isn’t going to leave me! How could you say that?!”

“Loki, he’s a  _ kid _ ! Can you honestly tell me at 23 that you could’ve handled being married, bonded, and having a kid on the way?” Stressed Laufey, trying to get Loki to see reason. “You didn’t even know what outfits you wanted to wear at that age, much less how you were going to navigate a marriage, bonding, and having a baby!”

“Thor  _ isn’t _ me!” Argued Loki, refusing to stop fighting for Thor. “He is mature for his age, he loves me, he respects me, he  _ values _ me, and I wouldn’t have given him a chance if I felt like he was going to take advantage of me!”

“Loki, you’re  _ literally _ clouded by love right now!” Hissed Helblindi. “Do you realize how stupid you look, getting knocked up by your 23 year old fiance, and then  _ bonding _ to him on top of that?!”

“I don’t care about how stupid I look!” Yelled Loki, banging his fist on the table and drawing attention to himself. “I don’t care! Because I love him! And he loves me, and we are  _ happy _ !”

“Shh… everyone, just calm down,” Sighed Farbauti, looking around at his family. “Just calm down… take a breath.”

Byleistr just shook his head, still trying to make sense of this. “Loki, can you at least understand where we’re coming from? You’re marrying your 23 year old lover, who was your  _ student _ , you’re having his baby,  _ and _ you’re bonded to him. Can’t you understand why we’d be concerned?”

Loki exhaled slowly in frustration, trying to calm down. “Everything you’re saying is valid. I understand why you’re scared, I understand why you think I’m crazy, but that  _ doesn’t _ mean that I’m making mistakes.” He set his family with a determined look, then. “I  _ love _ Thor. I will always love him, and he will be the father of our children, whether you like it or not. He makes me feel things that no one in this life ever has, and I can’t let the fact that he’s 13 years younger than me, stop me.”

Laufey blinked back in confusion, catching onto something. “Wait, wait… what do you mean  _ children _ , Loki?”

Loki bit a lower lip, averting his gaze. “...We’re pregnant with triplets.”

“I’m gonna faint,” Muttered Laufey, beginning to fan at his face.

Every member of his family was staring at Loki in shock, and he grew nervous as time ticked by, and every member remained silent. “...Say something.”

“What are we supposed to say, Loki?” Asked his father, his face pale from the news. “We’re  _ worried _ about you, son! We’re  _ worried _ !”

Laufey shook his head next, beginning to tear up. “Loki, help us understand!  _ Please _ ! None of this makes any sense!”

Loki felt bad that his mother was crying, and reached out, rubbing at his back. “Mom… Mom, don’t cry.”

“How can I  _ not _ cry, Loki? I feel like you’re ruining your life!” Wept his mother, shaking his head in disbelief again. “Loki, I’m so  _ worried  _ about you, and your decision making! Do you really love him that much?!”

_ “Yes!”  _ Stressed Loki, beginning to tear up, too. “Yes! I love him! I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and he means the world to me! He’s not going to leave me! And I-I know that none of you believe in us, but I don’t regret marrying him, or getting pregnant, or bonding to him. And I never will. Even if he did leave me, I’d still be happy that I experienced true love, and experienced what it was like for someone to love me for  _ me _ .”

“Loki-”

“Thor could have  _ anyone _ he wants!” Argued Loki, glaring at his family. “He could have the most attractive omega, he could date super models, he could  _ literally _ date and marry whoever he wanted because he’s the son of a fucking  _ billionare _ , and he chose  _ me _ ! He doesn’t even want to get a prenuptial agreement, because he loves me so much! I bring  _ nothing _ to the table for him, and yet he wakes up every single morning and chooses  _ me _ !”

“And what happens on the day he doesn’t?” Questioned Loki’s father Farbauti. “What then?”

“Then I’ll raise our children and coparent, just like everyone else does when they break up with their partners,” Gritted Loki. “Him being 23 doesn’t mean he’s going to leave me. Even if I married someone my age, there would be no guarantee that we’d stay together forever. I  _ love _ Thor, I  _ know _ he is the one I was meant to be with, and we’re going to make it!”

Loki’s brother Helblindi exhaled deeply, still very disturbed about the situation. “Loki, I don’t get it. What do you love so much about him that makes you believe he’ll stay by your side, and help you raise these children?”

“Because he loves  _ me _ ,” Stated Loki, his tone pleading. “He loves  _ me _ ; he loves me for the person that I am, not for the person that he wants me to be. He lets me be myself, he loves when I express myself in ways that make me feel comfortable, he  _ loves _ that I’m smarter than him academically, he loves when I smile, he loves how I do things, and he loves everything about me that makes me,  _ me _ . And you don’t give up on that type of love when you find it.”

He shook his head then, tearing up once more. “I  _ love _ him; why can’t that be enough? He doesn’t abuse me, he treats me better than anyone I’ve ever been with, and all he wants is to be by my side forever. Is it so bad that I want the same thing?”

Laufey sighed softly, wiping at his own tears and mulling over his words before speaking. “Loki… I really don’t understand what you see in someone that’s 23. I don’t understand why you want to marry someone that young, or why you would feel comfortable bonding to someone that young, or why you want to have children with him. But… if you’re happy… if you can look me in my eyes and tell me that you love him, and you trust him, then I’ll support you.”

Loki took his mother’s hands in his, staring deeply into the sage green eyes that matched his. “I  _ love _ him. And I trust him. And I need you to trust me when I say that I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anyone or anything in my life.”

Laufey searched Loki’s eyes for what felt like minutes before nodding, gently squeezing his son’s hands. “Alright…”

“Mom! You’re just going to support this madness?” Gasped Helblindi.

“He said he loves him, Helblindi,” Sighed Laufey, turning to look at his oldest son. “And I know my son. He would never agree to do anything if he didn’t believe in it with all of his heart.”

Loki’s brother Byleistr nodded slowly as well, letting out a measured breath. “He’s right, ‘Blindi; we know Loki. He’s remained single this whole time because he refused to settle for someone that didn’t make him feel the things he needed to… and as crazy as it sounds, he found that in Thor. And he’s our  _ brother _ ; we have to trust him.”

“But what if this doesn’t work out?” Sputtered Helblindi.

“Then we support him and the children,” Sighed Farbauti, beginning to come around to this information. “And we love him through it, like a family is supposed to.”

Helblindi ground his jaw in frustration, thinking about this for some time before letting out a pent up sigh. “Loki, absolutely none of this makes sense to me. I think you’re making the biggest mistakes in your life right now, but… I’m going to trust you when you say you love him, and he loves you.”

Loki smiled when he received the support of his family, completely understanding their reservations. “Thank you. And… I-I know that all of this is hard to take in. But all I want is to have your support.”

Loki’s father sighed then, nodding at his son. “We don’t understand it, Loki, but… we support you.”

Loki wiped at his eyes, feeling relieved that his family had finally come around. It had been nerve wracking to explain himself to them, but he felt more comfortable going into his marriage with Thor now that they had his family’s blessing about their bonding.

He really loved the alpha, and he was relieved that no one was standing in their way of happiness.

❄❄❄❄❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!
> 
> THREE babies, because I love Thor and Loki having dozens of children XD and Loki has wanted children for so long, so he absolutely deserves to have a house full of them.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out with this one, which is why this chapter is so long.
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out many of my other works in the Thorki fandom, please :D
> 
> Indemnify- Stripped of his birthright at a young age, Thor believed that life as he knew it was a life that would never be his again. He believed that he would spend the rest of his days as the leader of a guild; nothing more, nothing less. And he would've gone his entire life believing these lies had his path not crossed with Loki, a tempting Sorcerer with a sharp tongue that is determined to receive everything he's ever wanted in life, and is hell-bent on using Thor to get it. ( A story with a darker Loki and darker Thor, set in a fantasy-world AU.) https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975690/chapters/54925120
> 
> Ørlǫglauss (Fateless)- Trapped in an abusive marriage with an alpha mobster boss, omega Loki manages to escape with their toddler alpha son Sleipnir to finally live a life of freedom. The omega ends up catching the curious eye of alpha mob boss Thor Odinson, who can’t seem to stop coming into the shithole diner he’s managed to pick up shifts at. There’s just something about the golden-haired alpha that draws Loki to his side, but… he can’t trust himself to act on his feelings. Not again. He just can’t risk falling in love again, only to end up back in the same situation he was in before. It seems that Thor isn’t too keen on taking “no” for an answer, though… https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726428/chapters/56976340
> 
> I Don’t Want You to Pretend Anymore- Thor is the worst liar in existence. After receiving the news that his best friend is getting married, Thor panics when he's asked who he'll be bringing as his plus one, and immediately says the name of his omega assistant Loki, falling deeper and deeper into a hole that he dug for himself when everyone in Thor's life suddenly demands to meet the "love of his life". Suddenly, Loki is in every part of Thor's life -even the parts Thor wished he wasn't- and as time goes on he finds himself caring deeply for the intrepid assistant who went along with his lie. Call him crazy, but... there was just something about Loki that drew him in, the deeper they fell into this lie. And somewhere along the way, Thor realized that he didn't want them to pretend anymore. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426667/chapters/51052528
> 
> Indulgence- A Nordic marriage AU full of shameless kink smut, with our beautiful Jotun boy and our handsome Aesir Prince. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757731/chapters/62553427
> 
> A Match Made In Valhalla - Arranged Marriage/ Matchmaking AU with Older! Thor and Younger! Loki https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338431/chapters/50822254
> 
> Within the Frost of My Heart - A Jotun! Thor and Jotun! Loki Nordic Myth AU. After rejecting King Thrym's advances for marriage one too many times, Loki is forced into marriage with a brutish outcast in their realm as punishment; the quarter-Aesir Thor Odinson. Loki believes that the life that awaits him is a cruel one; one where his autonomy as a being is stripped away, and he is forced to live a life of pain and suffering. Only... Thor is none of the things that he has been made out to be by their people. And Loki couldn't help but slowly become enthralled by him. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855681/chapters/42135986
> 
> Under the Full Moon - Werewolf AU where Thor and Loki are both princes of their realms, and forced into an arranged marriage and arranged mating. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437409/chapters/35832777
> 
> Hey, I Think I Love You - Loki and Thor are both middle-aged, successful businessmen with lives heading nowhere. Best friends since they could remember, they've been through everything that two people possibly can together, except... dating. And after a passionate night spent between the sheets, the two must decide where to go from there, and if changing their relationship is even worth the risk. Couple this in with the fact that these are two emotionally starved and lonely adults, one can only begin to picture the tumultuous relationship that is now Thor and Loki. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040567/chapters/37443371
> 
> In Time - College A/B/O AU, Modern setting https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367/chapters/33995930
> 
> I Won’t Give Up On You - Modern Highschool AU. Loki's the super smart 16-year-old valedictorian of his senior class. Thor's the always present popular captain of the football team. Against all odds, the two manage to ignore everybody and remain best friends. Until Thor Confesses his feelings for him. And two lines on a pregnancy test changed everything. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266346/chapters/35412195


End file.
